


A Dream To Remember

by red_jacobson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Bisexual females, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Master Harry, Multi, Oral, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 64,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is hit by a curse at the Final Battle, his friends come up with a unique cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Story TITLE: A Dream to Remember  
PART: 01 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
WEBSITE: http://harem.lucifael.com/index.php  
DISTRIBUTION: Seraglio, My Yahoo Group  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Harry is hit by a curse at the Final Battle, his friends come up with a unique cure. No lemons in the first couple of chapters, but I think I've made up for it in the other chapters GRIN  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT:   
SPOILERS: Canon to the end of Order of the Phoenix, but Dumbledore pulled his head out of his arse and spent the Summer and next year training Harry and his friends. The Final Battle took place at the end of 6th year.  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There is Ron, Molly and Percy bashing in this story, not a great deal, but some. Also, I'm going with a Good Dumbledore in this story.   
AUTHORS NOTES: The curse, or at least the idea of the curse, comes from Dragon Raptor's Harry Potter and the Curse's Cure, used by Permission  
IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: To Avoid the Under age Sex issue, Hogwarts students start the September 1st after their 14th Birthday. 

Prologue 

June 4, 1997  
Hogwarts Great Hall

It all came down to this, he thought, blinking the blood from his eyes. All of Dumbledore's training, all of Tom's cunning, and it still came down to the same thing it always did, the two of them locked in battle, and he was determined to win. The brother wands locked up again, the same way that they did that night, exactly two years before in the Little Hangleton graveyard, and, just like before, his will proved stronger as the bead of golden light forced itself back into Tom's wand. 

The sounds in the Hall had faded away, the other battles weren't important at the moment, he knew that Hermione and Luna had his back, just like they had for the past year. Neville was standing above the dead body of Bellatrix Lestrange, hopefully that would give him some peace, knowing that all those who destroyed his parents had paid. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lucius fall to a curse from Ginny's wand, the snake summoning curse, ironically enough, it looked like.

He saw that Molly Weasley was lying unmoving on the floor, her body covered by Ron's. He had no idea who had released the two of them from Azkaban and given them wands, but it wasn't important now. He would find out later, and try to take the time to mourn his one time friend later, preferring to remember the early days when they truly were friends. He had seen Cho a few minutes before, she was still on her feet, her wand flashing as she dueled Draco, as Crabbe and Goyle had already fallen to her wand. He wished he had nothing better to do than watch her dance as she toyed with the poor fool, but he had something more important to take care of. 

He didn't bother watching the spirits of the dead climb out of the wand this time, he knew that they were just memories, and he knew that he would eventually see them again, but not any time soon, he had a life to get on with. 

He and Dumbledore had practiced this move multiple times, until he could practically do it in his sleep, and so he watched as Tom became more distracted by the spirits of those who had died at the point of his wand, and, when the wand started to shake and come loose in his hand, Harry dropped the secret weapon from the sleeve of his robes into the palm of his left hand, and, with a touch to make sure that the hammer was cocked, he raised the Webley and pointed it directly between Tom's eyes. He saw Tom react to the movement, but he was too late, and Harry applied the pressure, and felt the revolver jerk in his hand. There was only about 10 feet between the two of them, there was less than a second between the bullet leaving the barrel and impacting in Voldemort's forehead, traveling through the skull and splattering the remains of his skull and brains on the table where the teachers usually ate.

As the bullet hit Tom's head, jerking it backwards, his grip on the Yew wand relaxed, and it floated to the ground. Harry watched, fascinated as Fawkes flashed into the Hall, and grabbed the wand before it could hit the ground and burst into flame, destroying the wand at the same time. With a burst of song, the fire bird flew up to the ceiling of the hall, and, with a flash vanished from the scene.

Harry looked around, and saw that with Voldemort's fall, the fight seemed to have gone out of most of the Death Eaters. Of course, seeing Lucius, Snape and Bellatrix all lying dead on the floor couldn't have helped morale either. He paused as he saw the body of Remus Lupin, he had partially transformed and his jaws were locked on the throat of Fenrir Greyback, taking the monstrous rogue wolf as he died. 

With Tom's death, he felt the wards keeping the others out fall as well, and he knew that Amelia and her Aurors would be there in a matter of minutes, to take control of the prisoners. He didn't care about that, he wanted nothing more than to rest, and cuddle with his girlfriend. Turning toward her, he smiled as she finally caught Malfoy with a cutting curse, nearly taking off his left leg. The blonde fell to the ground, a look of shock on his face, and he shook his head sadly, the boy never had a chance to choose his path, Lucius had seen to that, and where had it gotten them? Graves side by side in the Malfoy Mausoleum if they were lucky, tossed together in an unmarked grave or fed to the Acromantulas if they weren't. Not a lot to show for years of cunning and manipulations, was it?

Rushing forward, he pulled Cho into an embrace and started kissed her firmly, not caring about the sweat or dirt from the fight, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him, and, now that Tom was finally dead, they could move forward with their relationship, Jeremy's Law be damned! He had the ring he had taken from the family vault sitting in his pocket, and he would give it to her later that night.

Of course, things could never be that simple for him. It seems that he wasn't quite through being Fate's bitch after all.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Draco was dying, he knew that, the chink bitch had gotten him but good. He still had a hard time believing that the Dark Lord was dead, but he knew that he wouldn't be around to see him rise again. A part of him railed at the fact that Scarhead had pulled some trick that let him win this time, but he wasn't going to let that stand. He still had his final mission from the Dark Lord to complete, one that his Lord had told him would still totally destroy Potter even if, somehow, things went against them in the battle.

Pulling a potion from his robes, he managed to open it with shaking hands and force it into his mouth. Swallowing the bitter liquid, he felt his strength returning, and dropped the vial. Picking up his wand from the floor, he forced himself to his knees and lifted his arm to point at Potter's back. Wanting Scarhead to see his doom coming, he rasped out “Potter!” and was pleased to see the annoyance on his face as he turned around. Potter's eyes widened as he saw the wand pointed at him, and he moved in front of the chink and started to raise his wand. It was too late though, the spell that the Dark Lord taught him was already leaving his wand, and the bright red light hit Potter directly in the chest. 

He didn't even notice Potter's curse, or care when the spell caught him in the throat, taking his head from his shoulders, he was still smiling as his world went black, knowing that he had fulfilled his Lord's final orders! 

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Time seemed to slow down for him the way it always did when he was in combat. He knew he had plenty of time to dodge out of the way of the spell, but there were innocents behind him, and Harry would be damned if he let any of them suffer from the curse the ferret used. He recognized it immediately from his lessons with Dumbledore, during one of the nights that the old man reminisced about the spells that Grindelwald was fond of using. According to the old man, it was one of Grindelwald's favorites in the early days of the war, and Tom had been known to use it as well, when he wanted to make an example of someone, and not just kill them himself. 

Turning to Cho, he saw the love in her eyes, and he smiled sadly, knowing that their dreams just got derailed again. Putting his arms on her shoulders, he stopped her from getting closer. He saw the hurt in her eyes, and said, “Cho, listen to me, this is extremely important! I know what that curse was, and I need to get away from everybody. Go get Hermione and Luna and the Twins, and tell Poppy that I was hit by the 'Inextinguibili Raptus Curse' I can already feel it affecting me, and I need to get away from you and everybody else immediately, or I won't be able to stop myself. I'm going up to the Come and Go Room, and will only open it for Poppy, I'm going to meditate, try and hold it together for as long as I can. Can you do that for me?”

He was pleased at the look of determination that replaced the hurt in her eyes, knowing that she would help him fight this, but she nodded, and he headed out of the hall. When he got to a quiet section of the Entryway, he called Dobby and had his elf pop him up to the 7th Floor. 

Summoning the room, he specified that it would only open for the school Matron, and he went inside. Stripping out of his robes, he had the room clean them, and stepped under the shower. He had to stop himself from stroking his cock, which was already fully erect from the curse. He knew that it would just speed up the curse and he needed to keep in control for as long as possible.

Drying off, he dressed in the now cleaned trousers and shirt that the room provided and sat down on the couch, closing his eyes. He was able to clear his mind easily now, having learned Occlumency correctly over the past summer. It was almost funny, but if he had mentioned his 'lessons' to Cho things would have been quite different. She had written to him that awful summer after Sirius died, and he latched onto her letters like a lifeline, pouring out his heart and soul into them. It was in the midst of one of the letters that he mentioned feeling guilty about not doing better with his Occlumency, and she wrote back asking about his lessons. When he described them in the next letter, he was stunned by her reply. She sent back a book with her letter, describing the techniques to clearing his mind, and said that she had to learn both Occlumency and Legilimency to protect her parent's business secrets, and offered to teach him properly once school started again.

He found that, once he understood the theory, it was extremely easy to clear his mind and work on building his shields, and that led to the second big shock of the Summer, as well as the stupidest thing he could have possibly done! 

It was during one of his meditation sessions that he became aware of the presence of Voldemort in his scar, and he made the connection with the diary that had possessed Ginny Weasley a few years before. Remembering the effect the basilisk venom had on soul piece, he wondered if he still had enough venom in his blood to have the same effect? Putting thought into action, he sliced his thumb and rubbed the blood on his scar. It wasn't the smartest thing he could have done, but it worked out, at least he told himself that when he woke up in the hospital wing several hours later.

It took some time to work out exactly what happened, but he was able to destroy the soul piece, which almost killed him from the shock. Fortunately, it also alerted Dumbledore and he and Fawkes arrived almost instantly and got him help. Removing the soul piece also marked a change in his relationship with the old man, especially when he showed him memories of Snape's 'lessons' Harry had never seen Dumbledore angry before, and he was glad that he wasn't the focus of the old man's fury. Dumbledore looked at him, and said that he would take care of things, and to try and get some rest, they would talk later.

He still didn't know all the details, but what he heard was that Snape was led away from the castle by Aurors that night, and was sent to Azkaban after a quick trial. Of course, he didn't stay there, Tom broke him and the other captured Death Eaters out after only a few months. He didn't really care, since he didn't have to see the bastard any more, and Professor Slughorn was a much better teacher, even if he was a bit too enamored of Harry's fame. 

When Harry woke up the next day, he was pleased to see Hedwig perched on the end of his bed, watching over him, and, to his surprise, Cho was sitting on a chair by his bed, reading a magazine.

She smiled at him when she felt his eyes on her, and she said, “Professor Dumbledore thought you might enjoy a friendly face when you woke up, Hermione is going to be here later, and a few others from the DA will be visiting as well.”

He was surprised that the Headmaster was doing this for him, but decided not to argue about it, especially since he approved the results, and he and Cho spent the morning chatting. They were still talking about everything and nothing, when Hermione came bustling in. The smile on his face at the sight of his best friend dropped when he saw her red rimmed eyes, and he was out of bed in a heartbeat, holding her in his arms as she cried against him. He looked up at Cho beseechingly, and Cho came over and put her arms around the crying girl as well. Hermione stiffened when Cho came closer, but relaxed into their arms and eventually the tears stopped.

When she had calmed down, and was snuggling in Harry and Cho's arms, Harry asked quietly, “What's wrong, Hermione, what has you so upset?”

For a minute, he didn't think she was going to answer, but when she did, it was just about the last thing that he expected. In a voice hoarse from crying she said, “It's Ron, Professor Dumbledore came to my house this morning and asked to speak to me and my parents. He had found out that Professor Snape was brewing love potions for Mrs Weasley, to make me fall in love with Ron, because he wanted me, and knew I would never see him that way. Ron's been expelled from school, and he and Mrs Weasley were arrested, but they didn't snap his wand because he took his OWL's already. It was only the fact that they were arrested that convinced my parents to let me come back to Hogwarts, they wanted to pull me out of here and move to the continent. I just couldn't believe that he would do that, I thought he was my friend!”

Harry didn't know what to think, he knew that Ron fancied Hermione, but he didn't think they would do anything like that! He pushed the thoughts aside and focused on comforting his friend as she broke down crying again. He looked up at Cho, and smiled at her, silently thanking her for helping him with Hermione. He was afraid she would be jealous, based on her reaction the previous Valentine's Day, but she just smiled back at him, and continued rubbing Hermione's back as she sobbed against them.

It wasn't until he heard the sound of a throat being cleared that he realized they weren't alone in the room, and he looked up to see Professor Dumbledore standing at the entrance to his room, looking every one of his 100 plus years. When the Professor saw he had their attention, he came in and sat down heavily in one of the free chairs and said, “I'm afraid that what Miss Granger has told you is only part of the story. She doesn't know the rest, but under Veratiserum Molly Prewett confessed quite a few other of her plans, and, Miss Chang, I'm afraid they involve you as well.”

Cho looked at him in surprise, “Me? Why me? She doesn't even know me.”

“That is true, she doesn't know you, but she knows of you, and she considered you a threat to her plans, you see, she was also planning on giving love potions to Harry and to her daughter Ginny, so they would marry and give her access to the Potter family wealth. That was one of the reasons why she had Severus making the love potions to be used on Miss Granger, she was aware that she was not suitable for Ronald, but realized that Harry could eventually become romantically involved with her, and wanted to remove the possibility.”

He kept talking over Harry and Hermione's reactions, saying, “Isn't it strange, Miss Chang, that you managed to move on from Mister Diggory's tragic death, except when you were around Harry? When you were around him, you suddenly became very emotional and crying at the slightest provocation, which is very unlike your normal personality.”

Harry looked at Cho, to see her frowning thoughtfully, and she nodded, “You're right, I hadn't thought about it before, but I had managed to make my peace with Cedric's dying over the Summer after the Tournament and was ready to move on with my life. We weren't in love, just very good friends who enjoyed spending time together. It may have become more if we'd had more time, but we didn't have that time. I was actually looking forward to seeing you again, Harry, to see if we could stand to be around each other off the Quidditch Pitch, but it never seemed to work out.”

“And that, Miss Chang, was part of Molly Prewett's plans, you see, in her confession, she mentioned that she made sure that the two of you didn't get closer, by having Ronald hit you with a mood altering curse whenever the two of you were together. She stated that she was going to have you poisoned if you seemed to be close to Harry again this year. Needless to say, she and Ronald will not be breathing free air for quite a few years. Arthur divorced Molly and cast her and Ronald from the Weasley family as soon as he heard their testimony. 

Harry cleared his throat, and reached for a water glass to wet his suddenly dry mouth. After taking a drink, he handed the glass back to Cho with a smile, and she smiled weakly back, before he said, “What about the rest of the family? Was anybody else involved in plots?”

Dumbledore shook his head, “No, nobody else in the family was aware of Molly's scheme's, and young Ginny was horrified, she was actually interested in Mister Longbottom, and had to be physically restrained from attacking her mother when she heard the testimony.”

In spite of himself, Harry quirked a grin, “Neville and Ginny, eh? That could work.” He heard Hermione's snort of laughter as she nodded against his chest. Loosening his arms, Hermione sat up and hugged him, before turning and hugging the surprised Cho as well, before slipping out of their embrace and sitting in another of the chairs.

Turning to Cho, he pulled her into his arms and said, “How are you feeling Cho? I know it has to be a shock, I can barely believe it myself.”

She looked at him for a moment, not saying anything, until she lifted her face to his and kissed him, pulling her arms tighter around him. He responded, kissing her back, and marveled that kissing her was a much more pleasant experience when she wasn't crying! Far too soon for his liking, she pulled back and smiled, “I guess that answers the question of you still being interested, doesn't it?” 

Going back to her seat, Cho said, “I'm sure that I will be having a fit in a little while, but right now, I'm furious at the two of them, and if Mister Weasley hadn't ejected them from the family, I would be sending a letter to my parents solicitors. As it is, knowing that they are knutless and sitting in prison will have to satisfy me, but if they ever get out, there will be a reckoning!” 

He glanced over at Dumbledore and asked, “Are you sure this was just about money? Because it seems like a whole lot of trouble and risk for just a few thousand galleons, Professor.”

For the first time that he could recall, Dumbledore looked surprised, and it wasn't a good look for the older man. “A few thousand....? Harry, didn't the goblins show you your family vaults when you were in the bank?”

He shook his head, “No, I just saw the one vault. Do you mean that there are other vaults?”

Dumbledore chortled, “You might say that, Harry, the Potter family is a very old, very wealthy family. Not quite up to the Malfoy's or the Bones' families, but still extremely well to do. We will need to make a trip to Diagon Alley this summer to check on your vaults.”

“Speaking of that, Sir, while I've enjoyed the break, when will I have to go back to my relatives?”

Dumbledore actually looked embarrassed at the question, and said, “Well, about that, I'm afraid I wasn't completely honest with you when I told you the reasons you had to stay there, but in my defense, you were in no condition to understand what I was saying that night. You see, I was aware of the piece of Tom's soul in your scar, and have been trying, for the past several years, ever since that night in fact, to find a way to remove it without doing you any harm, without success. The wards around Privet Drive, being powered by your mother's love for you, also affected the soul piece, keeping it weak and preventing it from influencing you. Now that you have managed to remove that foul piece of magic from you, you never have to go back to that house again if you don't want to!”

He blinked, thinking he should be angry with the man for keeping that from him, but Harry had to admit, he was still in too much shock that night in Dumbledore's office to have accepted the news that he had a piece of his parent's murderer in his scar. Needless to say, he had no desire to go back to the Dursley's, and Dumbledore had his room in the Tower opened for him, and had the school elves gather all of his belongings and put away in the room.

He was pulled from his memories by a firm knock on the door, and the welcome voice of Madame Pomfrey.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Hermione couldn't believe it was finally over! After years of gathering tension, and the skirmish in the Department of Mysteries the year before, Voldemort and his thugs were finally dead. She looked over at Luna, and grinned at the serene smile on her lover's face. They still laughed to think about how that had happened! It had seemed so natural, they were always with Harry and Cho, and sometimes Neville and Ginny would join them, and it seemed to make sense that they would sit together. She had gotten used to Luna talking about her creatures, although she had stopped mentioning them as much as time went by. She wasn't really sure when her friendship with Luna had changed, but, when she thought about it over the summer after the Department of Mysteries, it was the blonde's silvery-gray eyes she pictured when she pleasured herself. 

Hermione had already begun to suspect she was bisexual, especially after her reaction to seeing Lavender fingering herself in the showers when the blonde forgot the silencing charms, but never had the nerve to act on it, even though she got the feeling that Luna would not mind if she did.

They had all gotten in the habit of meeting in the Room of Requirement after dinner, and Halloween night Harry had gotten Dobby to bring in a bottle of Fire whiskey. They had all understood why Harry didn't feel like celebrating at the Feast, so Dobby and Winky had served the six of them dinner in the room, and Harry opened the bottle after they had eaten. Of course, they should have known better, a drunk Harry thinking about his parents was a morose Harry, so Cho did the only thing she could think of to cheer him up, she climbed onto his lap and snogged him senseless. Ginny apparently thought that was a good idea, because she did the same to Neville, who was also thinking about his parents. She watched them for a few minutes, amused, but when she turned to Luna, there was a look of sadness and loss on the blonde's face that tore at her heart. Realizing that her friend was missing her mother, she decided that if Luna didn't like it, she could always blame the Fire whiskey, she mentally chanted 'Gryffindors Forward!' and pulled the smaller girl onto her lap, and before she knew it, her lips had found Luna's, and Luna was responding! 

She had lost herself in the kiss, and had no idea how much time had passed when she felt Luna pull away from her, slowly breaking the kiss, and she heard the others in the room clapping and Ginny was giving a piercing whistle. She flipped them all the two finger salute before putting her arms around Luna and pulling her close. Luna didn't object, just cuddled against her, and soon was snoring gently. She fell asleep herself not long afterward, and never noticed when someone covered them with a blanket during the night.

She hadn't been surprised that she didn't have any regrets the next morning, other than the usual ones on the morning after drinking too much, and it quickly became apparent that Luna didn't have any regrets either, because no sooner had they taken the hangover potion that a thoughtful Dobby provided them, Luna had cast the mouth cleaning charm on both of them, and started kissing her. She was glad it was Saturday, because neither of them were seen the rest of the day, and she could honestly say that she had never considered anatomy to be all that interesting, until she and Luna started exploring with each other. 

It was during their 'exploration' time that Hermione discovered something else about herself, she had suspected it, of course, but it was nice to have it confirmed. The two of them had just finished what Luna laughingly called 'Round 15' and they were relaxing in a tangle of sweaty sheets, when Luna got an intense look in her eyes and concentrated, making the bed change around them. She was curious what Luna was up to, but was more than willing to go along, especially when ropes slithered up from under the mattress and bound her wrists and ankles. 

Hermione struggled against the ropes halfheartedly, knowing deep inside that Luna wouldn't hurt her, and even those struggles stopped when Luna moved behind her and started fingering her. That was the beginning of Hermione's exploration of her submissive side, and she could honestly say that she'd never been happier! 

It was later that night, after Luna had had her using her mouth to bring her to climax, that the blonde had the room conjure a strap-on, that she named Harry. Even then Luna was well aware of her attraction to her best male friend, which Luna shared, and the two of them took turns wearing it, as Luna insisted it was important that they learn how to pleasure a man. She wouldn't explain further, but Hermione had learned to go along, and she did enjoy the lessons.

They both laughed when they eventually figured out that they had actually had sex before either of the other couples, although they only beat Ginny and Neville by a few weeks, one Saturday morning in November Ginny came down the steps to breakfast walking very gingerly and she and Neville had smiles on their faces that a curse couldn't remove.

Thinking of her friends, she looked around and found them standing over Ron and Molly's bodies and the smile dropped from her face. She hadn't forgiven either of the former Weasleys for what they had tried to do to her, but still, her friend was hurting and she should at least try to comfort her. Reaching for Luna's hand, she gestured with her head toward their friends, and Luna nodded, and the two of them walked over and pulled Ginny into a hug. They were still standing there a few minutes later when Cho came up to them, obviously disturbed. It was only seeing her that made Hermione realize she had lost track of Harry after Voldemort had been killed!

When she started looking around anxiously, Cho said, “Harry is up on the 7th Floor, Draco hit him with a curse of some kind before he died, and he told me that he needed to get away from everybody before the curse affected him, he told me to get the two of you, and find the twins, and go to Madame Pomfrey so she can treat him.”

Hermione groaned, “I have to wonder how many mirrors Harry has broken to get this much bad luck! Things just can never be simple can they? Do you know what curse it was that he was hit with? Nurse Pomfrey is going to need to know when we find her.”

The Asian beauty shook her head, “I don't recognize it, but Harry said it was called the 'Inextinguibili raptus Curse' and he apparently knew what it did. He said...” 

Cho was interrupted by Luna's gasp of shock, and she and Hermione turned to Luna, who had tears rolling down her cheeks. Hermione had never seen the look of devastation on her lover's face before, and frantically demanded, “What is it Luna? Do you know the curse? How bad is it? Do we need to go to Harry right away?”

Luna just shook her head, and, wiping her eyes, said, “Going to him right now would be the worst possible thing that any of us could do. You see, I know of that curse, it's roughly translated as Unquenchable Rape, and it will force Harry to rape every woman he encounters until it either burns itself out or he dies from dehydration! Madam Pomfrey should be safe, since he doesn't find her sexually attractive he can resist for a short while, but if it were one of us, we would be naked and impaled on his cock before we even realized what was happened! Not that any of us would mind it in ordinary circumstances, he wouldn't be gentle at all, and that isn't how any of us would prefer our first times to be.”

Hermione gasped when Luna blurted out her deepest secret, and Luna just shook her head with a frown. “Love, I know you didn't want to say anything, but it's important that the three of us work together to help the man we all love, we can see if Cho is open to us joining them both after we find a cure for him, agreed?”

Hermione looked over at Cho apologetically, “I'm sorry, this wasn't how I wanted to broach the subject with you, but Luna and I both have very strong feelings for both you and Harry, and we were hoping to talk to you both at some point after Voldemort was dead. We can put that aside for now, because Luna's right, we need to get the nurse and get Harry some help!”

Cho smiled briefly at the two of them, before shaking her head and saying, “You're right, we can talk about things later, but let's concentrate on Harry first.” 

Turning, she led the two of them out of the Great Hall toward the Hospital Wing.

It didn't take long at all, surprisingly, to find her, the Hospital Wing was nearly empty, with only one bed occupied, and it was by Millicent Bulstrode who had jumped in front of a curse that one of the Death Eaters had fired at a group of first year students. The other girls in her dorm were sitting beside her, talking to her as Poppy finished her work. 

While they were waiting, Cho sent an Adfero Messenger spell to Padma and Parvati, wanting them with her for this. Turning back to the Nurse, Cho saw her walking away from the bed to let one of her assistants, Megan Jones if Hermione remembered correctly, finish things up. Approaching her, Cho spoke quietly but urgently, and the nurse quickly gathered up several potions and left the room, telling the three of them to stay there, she would be back soon.

Cho watched the nurse leave, and then pulled the two of them over to an empty corner of the ward and sat down on the bed, ironically enough, it was the bed Harry always seemed to end up in after his adventures. Cho patted the bed, and she and Luna sat down beside her. Cho sat quietly for a few moments, and when she spoke, her voice was choked with emotion. “It's important that we all hold onto hope, so I'm going to tell the two of you something that almost nobody knows.” Pulling her wand, she cast a privacy spell around them, before she continued, “You may not believe this, but Harry and I actually haven't had sex yet, because, when we were finally ready to take that step, I asked, just out of curiosity, what Harry's MMI was. Harry had no idea what the MMI was, so I had to explain about Magical Core Strength, and how important it was that there wasn't too much of an imbalance.”

She and Luna both nodded, they were familiar with Jeremy's Law, and Hermione started to get an idea of where Cho was going with this, and she reached over and squeezed Luna's hand in excitement.

“I took him to see Madam Pomfrey, and she had to check three times to make sure her scan was correct, but Harry scored 1092! I'm only 188, and, after I explained about Jeremy's Law to Harry, he insisted we wait until we could find a way that I wouldn't lose my personality. I eventually got him to understand that the only way we could be together, would be if he had additional lovers, and, I'll admit, the two of you were on the short list of girls we considered, simply because we both consider you friends, and, to put it bluntly, because the two of you were already lovers, neither of you would feel neglected when Harry and I wanted some time together. We already approached two other girls and swore them to secrecy, but had planned to talk to the two of you tomorrow morning, tonight was going to be for the two of us!”

Hermione nodded, and said, “Do the other girls know that you will be adding other girls?” When Cho nodded, she said, “Good, hopefully we'll be able to get along with them as well as the two of us get along with you and Harry. But, even with both Luna and I, and you know we are going to agree, you are still going to need to find more girls, because my score is 151 while Luna is 177, and that won't be enough to balance Harry. And, just because the three of us get along incredibly well, and I'll trust your judgment on the other two girls, doesn't mean that any other girls would fit in just as well. I've seen the problems that can happen just between two people, and I shudder to think how bad it can get with multiple women sharing the same man!”

Luna smiled for the first time since hearing about the curse, and squeezed Hermione's hand, “That actually won't be a problem, even if there end up being 20 girls in Harry's family, although I hope there aren't that many, because his magic will smooth out the rough edges and help keep things harmonious, simply because that is one of the main things that Harry craves now, after all the conflict in his life. He won't want to come home to conflict and tension. We will still keep our personalities, so there will be some friction, but jealousy won't be a problem, magic won't allow it.”

She turned to look seriously at Cho, and said, “I know that you've said you don't feel attracted to other women, but I have a feeling you should prepare yourself for your feelings changing. I'm telling you that because, if Harry is like any other guy, he finds the idea of watching two women making love extremely exciting, and your magic will ensure that you will want to please him, and could find yourself naked with Hermione and I, or any of the other girls, while Harry watches. Do you think you can handle that?”

Cho actually smirked at them, and said, “Well, I can tell you that Harry is definitely a typical male in that respect! We've had mutual fantasy sessions, and one of his favorites is watching me with different girls, and, I have to admit, the way he described the action, I actually got turned on a few times, so maybe I'm not as straight as I always thought.”

The three of them looked at each other and giggled lightly, but the laughter was cut off when Poppy came back through the doors, with Harry's unconscious form floating beside her. 

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Harry looked up at the knock on the door, and called out, “Madame Pomfrey? Are you alone?”

He almost smiled at the exasperated tone in the nurses voice, “Of course I am Mister Potter, do you think I'm a fool? Now, unlock the door and stand back, I'm coming inside.”

With a gesture, the lock on the door clicked and cracked open. As it pushed open, Harry concentrated on keeping himself under control, and was pleased that she entered the room wand first, the tell tale red glow of the stunning spell at the tip of her wand, waiting to be released. Pomfrey looked around the well lit room, and relaxed slightly at seeing him standing at the far edge of the room. 

Stepping into the room, the nurse looked at him and shook her head, “You do seem to get into the most unusual situations, don't you Mister Potter?” 

Pulling a potion out of her robes, she continued, “Miss Chang made me aware of your problem, and we will find a way to break this curse, don't worry about that! But, in the mean time, in order to keep you from doing anything that you would regret while under the influence, this is a Draught of Living Death that has been modified slightly. It will still put you into a deep sleep, but it will also ensure that you have pleasant dreams, this will ease the disorientation when we give you the antidote. After you take the potion, I will be placing you in stasis, to prevent the curse from progressing any further than it already has, so we can find the cure. I will set the potion on the table and step back out the door to watch you take it, and then I'll get you to the Hospital Wing.”

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak, but he was relieved to know that he wouldn't hurt anyone, and he waited until the potion was on the table and the nurse was standing in the doorway before he moved forward. Picking up the potion, he stretched out on the couch by the table and lifted the potion to his mouth. Grimacing at the taste, he managed to drain the vial before his eyes closed and everything went dark around him.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

The Daily Prophet  
June 10, 1997

Where is the Man Who Won?

It's been six days since the Dark Lord Voldemort was finally defeated at the hands of Harry Potter, and, while he was seen immediately after the fight, he has disappeared from view. Word from Hogwarts is that our savior was cursed by Draco Malfoy at the end of the battle, and is receiving treatment for the curse. The questions that many are asking is, if he was severely wounded, why is he not at Saint Mungo's? Also, what was the curse that Malfoy used on him? Have the curse specialists at Saint Mungo's even been consulted? The answer to that last question is no! While the official spokes-witch for the Hospital refused to comment, stating that all patient information is confidential, several sources at Saint Mungo's have confirmed that nobody has been contacted regarding treatment for Mister Potter.

When the Ministry was contacted, Perky Weatherbee, acting Minister Bones' spokesman issued a prepared statement that they were being kept informed of the situation, and that Mister Potter was receiving the best possible care where he is.

Well, that might be good enough for the Ministry, but it's not good enough for us! The public deserves to know what is happening with the Hero of the Wizarding World, and if you agree, contact the Minister, contact the Wizengamot, contact everyone you can think of! It's time for answers, and we can only get them if the Ministry stops covering up the truth of the situation! It's time to Act!

 

They were sitting at the Ravenclaw table eating breakfast when the paper arrived. The school was almost completely deserted, so they weren't bothered while they were eating, which was a good thing, because the four of them, Padma Patil having arrived the night after the battle, were not in the mood for company. They were all on the jagged edge of exhaustion, and only massive amounts of stimulant potions were even keeping them on their feet.

Cho threw down the paper in disgust. “This is just making things even more difficult. If they try to take Harry to Saint Mungos, the first thing they would do is take him out of the stasis, and who knows what affect that would have! We've got to find a way to help him, and fast!”

Padma nodded, as did Hermione and Luna, and she said, “Hopefully the books that Parvati is bringing from our family's library will have a clue, we've already gone through everything in Professor Dumbledore's private library and the Black Family library. It would be helpful if we could find a copy of the curse itself, but it doesn't seem to be written down anywhere.”

They were so focused on the problem in front of them that it wasn't until a voice behind them spoke that they realized they weren't alone. When a woman's voice hesitantly said, “Maybe I can help you with that,” they turned around and saw Narcissa Malfoy, dressed in her black widow's robes with a stricken look on her face standing there, a red robed Auror standing slightly behind her.

When they stared at her, the woman seemed to crumple and they could see that she was also going through hell these past several days. She held a large tome in her hands and she set it on the table, saying, “It wasn't until I saw the paper this morning that I found out that the curse was cast by Draco, or I would have been here sooner. This is the Malfoy Family Grimoire, and, since I'm the last member of the family, I'm giving you permission to read it. It contains all of the spells that members of the family have developed, including several that were taught to Gellert Grindelwald during his war against the Wizarding World. I hope you find something that helps you, and now, if you will excuse me, I will take my leave.”

As she turned to go, Cho said, “Mrs Malfoy? Thank you! But, why are you doing this?” 

The blonde looked back and smiled sadly, “Isn't it obvious, the man you are trying to help is the Head of the Black family, and I owe him my loyalty. This may not be much, but it's the best I can do right now.” With that, Narcissa walked out the door, and they saw the Auror putting the manacles back on her wrists.

Hermione's eyebrows raised in surprise at the knowledge that one of the mighty Malfoy's was a prisoner, and glanced over at Padma, who shrugged as well. She and Luna were both surprised when Padma and Parvati had arrived in the Hospital Wing that night, until Cho had introduced them officially as two other members of the Potter family. Luna had smiled happily at Padma, while Hermione had been surprised that Parvati could keep a secret after all. She was pleased that Padma was joining them, she'd always liked the girl, and enjoyed talking to Parvati most of the time, at least when the girl wasn't distracted by Lavender and her gossip.

The five of them had met in Cho's room that night to plan out their research, and Parvati had left the next morning to return to India and gather all the books she could find on the subject, while Luna headed for the Rookery to gather the Lovegood Family Magic, and she had gone to the Black family home, where, with Kreacher's help, found several books that she hoped would help.

They had been researching for days, and still weren't any closer to finding a cure, but hopefully the book from the Malfoy's would help them.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

 

Nantes France  
Delacour Chateau  
June 11, 1997

Fleur set down her coffee cup and shook her head at the article. She hadn't been back to the UK after the Tri-Wizard Tournament ended, but had kept abreast of things, especially regarding Harry Potter. She would never admit it to anyone of course, but Gabrielle wasn't the only member of the family who had developed a crush on the messy haired boy. He was far too young at the time, but he had impressed her with his performance in the Tournament, and she owed him a debt, both for rescuing Gabrielle when she wasn't able to, as well as rescuing her from Krum when he was under the Imperius Curse in the Maze. She had tried to keep in touch with him, but the letters kept coming back undelivered over the summer, which she understood after thinking about it, he must have needed mail wards to keep from being deluged with mail. It was only after he had returned to school the prior year that they were able to start exchanging letters. She could only imagine the letters that must have been sent when he went public with his relationship with Cho Chang. The bigots wouldn't have cared that she was a Pureblood, but the fact that she was a 'wog' would have been the only thing that they cared about, based on the reactions during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Reading the part about the dark curse from the Malfoy boy, she paused, considering. They didn't advertise the connection, but the Delacours and the Malfoys were distantly related, and it's possible that one or more of the books in the library would have some of the family magic in them. 

Wiping her face with the napkin, she got up from the table and headed for the library. This might be a way for her to pay the debts her family owed to that young man!

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Hogwarts Hospital Wing  
June 12, 1997

Cho looked up when she heard her name being called from the Floo. Looking at the time, she saw that it was exactly the time they had agreed to in their hastily exchanged letters. Confirming that it was Fleur Delacour's face in the the flames, she smiled and hurried over to let the blonde through. Fleur exited the floo gracefully, which annoyed Cho slightly, because she was almost as bad as Harry at stumbling when she tried to walk out of the fireplace. Pushing the thought aside, she embraced the older girl, and led her over to the work table where Hermione Luna and Padma were sitting. Fleur paused at Harry's bed, looking at him, and gave a small gasp of surprise that the skin on his forehead, that had been marked with the familiar lightning bolt scar when she saw him the last time, was clear and unblemished.

Cho saw what she was looking at, and explained briefly, before they moved to the table and sat down. Fleur opened her mokeskin bag and pulled out several books, saying, “These are the books I found that had spells from the time when the Malfoy's and Delacour's were much closer. I'm hoping that we can find something to help 'Arry in them.”

She paused, and said, “I can understand not listing what the curse was, to prevent others from trying to find it, but what can you tell me about the curse? It will help in narrowing the spells down.”

There was a moment of strained silence as the four witches looked at each other uncomfortably, until Hermione huffed and said, “Honestly! Fleur is here to help, it's not like she's going to run off to give an interview to Skeeter!” The others wince, and Cho flushes in embarrassment, and tells her what they've found out about the curse.

Fleur paled when she heard the name of the curse, but she grabbed one of the books from the pile and started flipping through it. She finally found what she was looking for, and showed them the page, “Is this the curse?”

They look at the spell, and Cho nods, “It looks like the same one that was in the book Mrs Malfoy gave us, but it doesn't hurt to check. Luna, can you compare the two of them?”

Luna nodded, and opened the Malfoy book to the same page and pulled her parchment over so she could take notes.

While Luna and the others were reading, Cho gestured for Fleur to follow her, and they walked over to the other side of the room, and said, “We've also got another problem. I'm sure you've seen the Daily Prophet? Well, Minister Bones and the Unspeakables are doing their best to keep a lid on things, they understand what is going on as well as we do, but the pressure is getting to be more than they can handle, and if we aren't able to show some progress in the next few days, they won't be able to stop Saint Mungos from getting involved, and that would just make things worse! We've been doing all we can to keep things quiet, to protect Harry's reputation. Can you imagine what the reaction would be if people knew that their 'hero' had been hit by a curse that would turn him into a rapist?”

Fleur grimaced, easily picturing the way the sheep would turn on him, but then she paused, thinking. 

“I know that you and Harry are together, and would never suggest this ordinarily, but, have you considered finding a way to let the curse burn itself out? It wouldn't be that difficult to get enough willing women, swear them to silence with an unbreakable vow, and they can each take turns with Harry until the curse runs its course?”

“Actually, that was one of the first things we thought of, but the problem is Harry's core. He is extremely powerful, and from what we can determine, unless the woman is at least half as strong, if she is even slightly fertile, she is going to get pregnant, and while most of the girls probably wouldn't mind, few of them are old enough, or have the ability to care for a baby, and Harry would be devastated if any of the girls lives were damaged because they wanted to help him.”

Fleur shook her head with a smile, “That sounds like 'Arry, never mind that most women would be thrilled to have his child, or that their parents would be delighted to take care of a child of the 'Boy Who Lived', he just worries that they would have their lives disrupted.”

They sat quietly for a few minutes, thinking, when Fleur said, hesitantly “I may have an idea that can help.” 

Cho looked at her, but when Fleur didn't say anything for a few moments, she gestured for the other girl to continue, and, after taking a deep breath and releasing it, said, “You know that I'm Veela, non? Well, the descriptions of us as sexual beings is not completely inaccurate, we have greater sex drives and stamina than most witches, and, to put it bluntly, there is a very good chance that I could handle whatever 'Arry did to me, and my magical core is strong enough that I shouldn't have any side effects other than being extremely sore for a few days.”

Cho smiled softly, “We had actually considered taking turns with him, and preparing lust and stamina potions, but, from what we've learned, it will take at least, at least, one hundred separate climaxes from Harry to burn out the curse. As I'm sure you saw in the spell description, the more powerful the Wizard or Witch affected, the greater the requirement to break the curse. Can you handle taking him 100 times in your mouth, pussy and arse in a 72 hour period? And even if you could survive that, because of Jeremy's Law, you would most likely end up his sexual slave at the end of it.”

“Mon Du! Just how strong is 'Arry?”

Cho said, “Let's just say that the five of us, including Parvati, Padma's sister, total almost 900 combined, and Harry would still overwhelm us. When Harry got rid of the scar on his forehead, he also got rid of a magical siphon that was feeding part of his magic to Voldemort, keeping him alive. It took Harry most of last summer to get used to the increased strength.”

With a sad smile, Cho continued, “And to make things more difficult, all five of us are at our peak fertility, and, while I was planning to give Harry as many babies as my body could handle, and the others feel the same way, we all wanted to wait until after our NEWTs to get started.”

Fleur nodded in agreement, but said, “That is something I was wondering about when I arrived, I knew you and 'Arry were dating, and I wasn't surprised to see 'Ermione here, I remember how close they were during the Tournament, and Luna is with 'Ermione, that is obvious, but Padma? From what I remember, she should hate 'Arry from the way he treated her and her sister.”

Cho frowned, “Let's just say that there were extenuating circumstances involving a meddling ginger bitch and her youngest son and leave it at that, okay?”

“Ah, Mother Weasley's doing, then?” At Cho's sharp nod, Fleur said, “I saw more of her than I really wanted when Bill and I went out at the end of the Tournament, he was a good man, but I wouldn't want to have anything to do with her!”

They were interrupted by a loud “Yes!” from Luna, who got up from the table and ran out of the room as they watched. Bemused, they turned who look at Hermione, who was shaking her head in confusion. 

They didn't have to wonder long, as Luna was soon back, with a huge book in her arms.

Hermione said, “Luna, what are you doing with Moste Potente Potions? How did you get it from the Restricted Section?”

Luna ignored her, she just set the book down on the work bench and was feverishly flipping through the pages. 

Padma and Hermione joined Fleur and Cho while they left Luna to her search, knowing that it wouldn't do any good to ask her any questions, she would just ignore them until she found what she was looking for.

Padma said, “I heard your question Fleur, and you are right, it was Mrs Weasley and Ron who caused the problems at the Yule Ball, well, most of them anyway,” she added with a smile at Cho. “Ron had slipped Harry a potion to cause the behavior that we all saw, and, when he found out about it from Molly's confession, he wrote my sister and I with an apology. 'Vati and I accepted of course, and the two of us got to be friends with him over the last year. Parvati is actually at our family home in Sri Lanka searching through the family magical library to see if there is anything that can help us.”

Before Fleur could say anything about the implication that Padma's sister was going to be involved as well, Luna jumped up from the table and lunged at Hermione, kissing her fiercely. Hermione was surprised by the attack, but quickly returned the kiss, until Luna pulled away and looked at the rest of them, excitement in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. 

“Thank you Fleur! The copy of the spell in your book was slightly different in the description, and it allowed me to find a way to help Harry!”

She pulled Hermione over to the table, and the others followed eagerly. “If you notice, the Malfoy spell, says that the Wizard or Witch must have sex until the curse is complete, but the older version, in Fleur's book, just says that the Wizard or Witch must climax! That's how we are going to break the curse!” The others look at her in confusion, and she shook her head, and said, “Don't you see? Harry doesn't have to physically have sex to break the curse, as long as his body reaches release.”

Cho frowned, “Are you saying that we just have to keep wanking him until the curse is broken? I'm willing, but it seems a bit too simple.”

“No, the mind has to think that he's having sex to convince his magic. But tell me, have any of you heard the term 'wet dream'?”

Hermione gasped, and a huge smile crossed her face as she realized what Luna was saying. “So you mean, if Harry has sex in his dreams, it would still break the curse?”

“Basically yes, but we need to make sure that the dreams are extremely realistic, which is where the “Pleasant Dreams” potion comes into it.”

Fleur has been reading the description of the potion, and said, 'this potion will ensure he has sexual dreams then?"

Luna shook her head, "The curse will ensure that, the potion is for all of us, and any other girls we can round up, because we will be in his dreams with him! We will be having sex with Harry in his dreams, to make sure that the dreams are believable, our bodies will experience the sensations, but with no risk of pregnancy or other side affects that Jeremy's Law would cause.”

 

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Hermione's eyebrows raised at the mentions of all the other women Luna was talking about, but deferred to Cho, as Harry's girlfriend, to raise the question. She didn't have long to wait, as the girl closed her eyes, and was obviously counting to ten, before she spoke in a quiet tone.

“Luna, would you explain to me why we need to bring even more girls into this? I can understand the five of us, we've already talking about things, and if Fleur joins us, that will give us six willing witches, why do we have to bring others into it?”

Luna looked directly at her, and said, “For the same reason you gave for not wanting Fleur to attempt it on her own. I told you that 100 releases is the absolute minimum we can hope for to break the curse, it could be as much as double that, and, even with all of us here, our bodies will be experiencing the orgasms that our dream selves do, and that much pleasure in a short period of time would leave us unable to function, and could actually harm us!”

Padma was curious, and said, “How certain are you that our dream selves will be enjoying what Harry is doing? What if he does something that we really don't like?”

Luna smirked, “That is why we will be taking the potion as well, it will ensure pleasant dreams for us as well, if Harry does something we would enjoy normally, the pleasure would be that much more intense, and if it's something that we wouldn't usually enjoy, we would still get pleasure from it.”

Cho had been listening closely and nodded sharply, “Right! We need to come up with a contract that will protect all of our privacy, especially Harry's, and make a list of who we want to invite. I'm assuming that your sister will be in, Padma, but how about you Fleur? Are you willing to join us?”

“Of course, I owe him for saving my life, as well as Gabrielle's, during that damned tournament,” she said, then paused and grinned, “Besides, it should be interesting to see if he can overload me, I still think I can handle anything he comes up with!”

Cho chuckled, relieved to have a plan of action at last, “I'm sure you'll get a chance to find out. Now, Hermione, can you adapt the basic DA contract from last year to meet our needs? We need to increase the penalties, I don't think that 'Sneak' is going to be appropriate this time, do you?”

Hermione nodded, “That won't be a problem, but, mentioning 'Sneak' reminds me, I don't want Marietta anywhere near this, I know she is your friend Cho, but I just don't like that girl, and I'm honestly afraid of what Harry might do to her in his dreams! He holds her just as responsible as Umbitch and Bellatrix for the situation that got his godfather killed, and since Umbridge and Bella are both dead, he might take everything out on her.”

“I don't have any problem with that, besides, she's betrothed to Roger Davies, so I doubt she would be interested at all. That's another thing, we should make sure that the girls we invite aren't involved with anyone, because that would cause conflict we are trying to avoid.”

Padma pulled out a sheet of parchment and they were soon sitting down, tossing out names to be invited.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

A Few Hours Later

 

Luna sat back with a smile, and rubbed her aching hand. The last of her letters was written and the Hogwarts Elves were already delivering them. It would have been so much easier if they'd been able to use just one letter, but the situation was serious enough that it required individual letters for each invitee. She had been a little surprised that two of the professors received letters, but they were young enough, and Harry had personally saved both of their lives over the past year, so Cho insisted they be included. What convinced the others was when she admitted that Harry had described fantasizing about the two professors. Luna didn't think the others had noticed, but she saw Cho blushing slightly when she mentioned the fantasies, and she suspected the Cho had more than a couple of fantasies about at least one of the professors herself.

Seeing that the others had finished their letters, she cast a 'Tempus' charm, and saw that it was nearly 7 o'clock. Standing up and stretching her back, she turned to Hermione and said, “We've done all we can for today, let's go soak in the tub and have Winky bring us dinner to your room, we need to relax tonight.”

Cho groaned and stretched, “A bath sounds heavenly, I've been so tense for the last week I don't even think my body knows how to relax anymore.”

Luna glanced at Hermione, and saw the agreement in her eyes, and said, “Why don't the rest of you join us? There is plenty of room in the tub, and it would make it easier for Winky if she only had to bring dinner to one room.”

Cho grinned, “I'm in! I could do with some 'relaxation' tonight, how about you two?”

Fleur raised a delicately sculpted eyebrow and glanced at Luna who was looking at her with lust in her eyes, and instantly understood what form the 'relaxation' would take. With a grin, she agreed as well, leaving only Padma and her sister, who had arrived while they were writing, and they grinned just as widely.

After sticking her head in Madame Pomfrey's office to let her know they were leaving for the night, Luna lead the others through the empty hallways up to Gryffindor Tower. They stopped at a portrait of a lion and several lionesses several yards down from the Fat Lady's portrait, and Hermione gave the password, causing the portrait to slide aside and she led them into the room.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Luna started removing her clothing and putting them into the hamper, before turning to the others and smiling seeing that they were removing their clothes as well. She looked at them in admiration, pleased that Hermione was able to disrobe despite her shyness about her body. Of course, the fact that Cho was there, and Hermione had a deep crush on the girl didn't help matters, and Luna made up her mind to properly reward her pet for her strength, especially knowing what was going to be happening in a little while.

Luna's smile softened as she caught Hermione's eyes, and thanked the Goddess once again for the night of fire whiskey they had all shared. She had known that she was attracted to Hermione even back during the days when she was depending on her creatures to protect her from having no friends, but was too afraid of being rejected again, the way Felicity had her second year. That was really the start of the problems in her house, because Felicity couldn't handle the fact that another girl was attracted to her, and reacted badly. It was a shame that the other girl over reacted like that, especially when a couple of the older girls found out and started adding to it. 

She was just glad that Cho and Padma didn't know about it, or get involved, because that would make this extremely awkward for all of them. She was glad that Parvati had come back early, because it would be nice for all six of them to get to know each other this way, especially since they were going to be the ones to counter Harry's core. She would probably need to tell them that the other women weren't really needed at some point, but not until they'd all been married at least ten years. 

After all, she did have an unselfish reason for suggesting the other girls, as well as a slightly selfish reason. She knew that Harry would enjoy the chance to act out his fantasies, and she had to admit, she would enjoy having sex with some of the girls outside her soon to be family, and she knew that Cho would as well. Hermione was so in love with Harry, as long as he was there, she would enjoy it. Luna had known all along that Harry held the stronger hold on her lover, but was satisfied to know that she held a strong hold as well, and being able to be with both of them, plus the others, would make Hermione happy. She was looking forward to getting to know Fleur and the twins just as well. 

Opening the door to the bathroom, she was pleased to see that Dobby had prepared the bath just the way they liked it, and gotten Fleur, Padma and Cho's favorite bath things from their rooms and put them by the tub. Calling it a bathroom was actually a misnomer, the room was easily as big as the Ravenclaw common room, and the tub was just as big as the one in the Prefect's Bathroom. Feeling for the bench under the water, she sat down and stretched out her legs, watching her toes peak above the water. She made sure that her breasts were also peaking above the water, because Hermione loved seeing her like that.

She sighed in pleasure as the hot water and oils relaxed her tense muscles, and lifted her head from the back of the tub and watched as all the others walked into the bathroom. It was interesting to watch how they walked in, Hermione was still a bit hesitant, even though Luna had told her many times she was beautiful, she still seemed a bit shy when confronted with classical beauties like Fleur and Cho. Those two were an interesting contrast, Fleur was walking casually, as though she spent her time naked around other people on a regular basis, which, for all she knew of her, might actually be true. Cho, Cho was well aware of the eyes on her, and she was enjoying it, walking smoothly, but with her back straight, so her breasts were thrust out for the others to admire, and it looked like the hair between her legs was already gathering moisture, which made Luna long to run her tongue through it, to see how she tasted. 

Movement in the water beside her distracted Luna momentarily, and she smiled at Hermione as she slipped into the water next to her. Giving her lover a brief kiss, she ran her fingers over the older girls nipples, making them crinkle happily. Putting her arm around Hermione, she turned back to observing the other girls, and saw that they were all in the tub already, and were sighing in appreciation of finding their favorite oils waiting for them.

When they were all relaxed, Luna said, “Fleur, this may seem like a strange request, but I want to find something out. Do you know the name of Harry's elf?”

Fleur looked at her in confusion, “Of course, he mentioned it in one the few letters that he sent me last year, why?”

“I'll tell you in a minute, but can you call him please?”

Cho looked over at Luna, obviously aware of what Luna was thinking, because she said, “Are you sure Luna? Not that I have any objections, but you don't usually see things this clearly.”

“No, I'm not completely sure, but I have suspicions, magic is making things extremely easy for us, almost as if she's rewarding Harry, and by extension, us for helping him. Anyway, Fleur, please call for Harry's elf.”

Fleur shrugged, which did delightful things to her chest, and called out, “Dobby!”

Pop! -

“Yes, Master Harry's Flower? How canz Dobby help you?”

Before the others could respond, Luna said, “Thank you for coming so quickly Dobby, can you bring six dinners with a good bottle of wine to the bedroom in about an hour?”

The little elf nodded so quickly she thought his head would fall off and popped away, leaving five smiling girls and one extremely confused blonde.

Before Fleur could say anything, Cho turned to her and kissed her firmly, saying “Welcome to the Family, sister,” which was echoed by Padma and Parvati, who each kissed her. With a nudge from her, Hermione slid off the bench and swam over to Fleur, before standing and kissing her as well, with a whispered, “Welcome to the Family” with a blush she turned and swam back to her seat, passing Luna who was heading toward the stunned woman. Standing in front of Fleur, Luna leaned down and kissed her firmly, welcoming her to the family as well. Instead of going back to her seat, though, Luna said, “I know you have questions, and some of them have answers, and I'll answer them, some of them I don't know the answer to, and I hope you'll accept that.”

Sinking back into the water, she swam back to her seat and put her arm around Hermione, stroking her hair as her lover cuddled against her. Seeing that Fleur was still gathering her thoughts, she said, “To answer your question about why I had you call Harry's elf, it's fairly simple. His elf somehow recognized the connection all of us share with Harry, and will come when we call. Cho has been able to call on him for several months now, and Hermione and I since around March, which is when the two of us had a serious conversation about our mutual attraction to both Harry and Cho. Padma and Parvati were able to call him after they talked to Cho about joining them, to avoid their father making an arrangement they wouldn't want.”

“So, you think that I am going to be joining your family? Is that it?” Fleur asked, still a little confused.

“Yes I do, otherwise, why would you have left your home to bring us these books, and stay to help us? I don't know for certain, but I suspect that your magic was already seeking us out, and leading you to join us, because you would be happy with Harry and the rest of us. It may also have been the debt you say you owe Harry, but I'm not sure, and probably never will be. But that's not really important now, what is important is that magic itself recognized your bond to Harry, and House-elves can sense that bond, which is why Harry's elf responded to your call.”

Fleur just stared at her for a few moments, before the corners of her mouth started to twitch, and she started laughing. It wasn't a polite laugh, or even a derisive laugh, it was honest and full bodied, full of amusement, and the others started to smile watching her. She laughed for several minutes before getting herself under control. Wiping her eyes, she said, “Gabrielle is going to be pissed!”

“Your sister is far too young for this, and I'm sure she'll realize it in time.” Luna said calmly.

“You're right, I'm sure she will, but she has been dreaming of marrying her Savior for last two years, ever since he pulled her from the lake.” Still smiling, she continued, “Now that we are all cleaned up, I believe you mentioned something about relaxation? Just what did you have in mind?”

Cho was the one who answered her, by climbing into Fleur's lap and kissing her softly, whispering “I think you know,” before claiming the blonde's mouth again.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

The Headmaster's Conference Room  
The Next Evening

Cho sat back in her chair and took a drink, smiling at the women remaining in the room. She was pleasantly surprised that none of the women who they had invited refused. A few were concerned about the amount of time that they would be away from the responsibilities, but when Croaker told them of the time manipulations that were being put into place, their concerns were alleviated, and they eagerly signed up. Seeing that the services of the Obliviators wouldn't be required, Croaker sent them back to the Ministry, and he and his fellow Unspeakables went up to the Seventh Floor to prepare the room. 

Looking along the table, she caught Fleur's eye, who smiled and blushed at her, she knew that Veela were passionate beings, but last night had been a revelation to all of them! She hadn't been with a woman before, and neither had the twins, but they all really enjoyed the experience. If she had to pick a favorite moment, it would have been when they had all gotten out of the tub and she was laying on top of Luna, snogging her senseless and Hermione got behind them and started using her tongue on both of them at the same time! Of course, watching the twins double team Fleur would be a memory to savor as well, and she was really looking forward to experiencing it herself! 

Glancing around, she was amazed that she really didn't know several of the girls, even though most of them were in the DA with Harry this past year. She wondered what their reasons for agreeing were. She figured that some were there out of friendship, like Katie Bell and Lavender Brown, or like the Auror, Tonks, who said that Harry was the head of her house, so of course she would help. 

The others all had their own reasons, but she suspected that the four Slytherins were there for how it could benefit them, but she didn't have a problem with that, they agreed to sign the contract, so they wouldn't be hurting Harry or any of them just to get something for themselves. But she was really curious why the two teachers agreed to help, granted, Charity Burbage and Septima Vector were the two youngest teachers on staff, but she was still surprised they would help out. 

She took another drink, and said, “Thank you all for agreeing to help, and I wanted to let you know that, with the approval of the Headmistress and the Ministry, all of you who are students that are participating will be given an Outstanding NEWT in the subject of your choice. Also, if you find that the actions you take in the dream state are too disturbing, or if you feel you would be too uncomfortable to be around Harry in the future, you can be obliviated of them, and less disturbing memories provided. Just let me know before you leave after we get finished, okay?”

She noticed that Daphne Greengrass and Hannah Abbott both looked relieved at that, and wondered what the story there was? Deciding it wasn't important, she asked if there were any questions, and, when no one said anything, thanked them again for coming, and told them they could stay in the castle over night, but to be in the Seventh Floor Corridor tomorrow morning at 9am.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

Story TITLE: A Dream to Remember  
PART: 02 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
WEBSITE: http : / / harem . Lucifael . Com /  
DISTRIBUTION: Seraglio, My Yahoo Group  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Harry is hit by a curse at the Final Battle, his friends come up with a unique cure. No lemons in the first couple of chapters, but I think I've made up for it in the other chapters GRIN  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT:   
SPOILERS: Canon to the end of Order of the Phoenix, but Dumbledore pulled his head out of his arse and spent the Summer and next year training Harry and his friends. The Final Battle took place at the end of 6th year.  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There is Ron, Molly and Percy bashing in this story, not a great deal, but some. Also, I'm going with a Good Dumbledore in this story.   
AUTHORS NOTES: The curse, or at least the idea of the curse, comes from Dragon Raptor's Harry Potter and the Curse's Cure, used by Permission  
IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: To Avoid the Under age Sex issue, Hogwarts students start the September 1st after their 14th Birthday. 

Conversations

 

Professor's Quarters  
8:00 That Night

Charity looked around curiously, never having been in Professor's Vector's rooms before, and she was surprised that there was nothing to obviously point out her interests in the decorations. She had posters from several modern movies on her walls, as well as a large collection of CD's to go with the stereo she had charmed to play in a magic rich environment. She flushed with embarrassment when Septima spoke up, saying “Looking for my Arithmetic wall hangings, or perhaps a poster of a calculator, Charity?”

She grinned, and said, “Sorry, you caught me, this is the first time I've actually been in another professor's rooms, other than Gilderoy's a few years back, and I'd rather forget about that ponce! I'll admit, I was expecting to see some signs of your interest, considering how passionate about the subject you were when I was in your classes.”

Septima brushed her fingers through her brunette hair and smiled, “Fair enough, I suppose, but as much as I enjoy my subject, I prefer to leave it in my office at the end of the day, and be able to relax in a different environment. But, that wasn't really why I invited you this evening. Would you like a drink?”

“Please,” Charity responded, having a very good idea why Septima had suggested this meeting, “I imagine you have the same question about me that I have about you, correct?”

“Well, I certainly didn't ask you in to get your opinion on who'll win the Quidditch World Cup,” the older woman laughed over her shoulder as she prepared the drinks.

Charity was intrigued to see Septima turn around holding two Martini glasses, each with an olive sitting at the bottom of the glass. Walking over to her, she took one of the glasses and took a tentative sip and sighed in satisfaction. “That is perfect! I didn't know anybody here at school, well, other than Mister Finnegan in Gryffindor, who knew how to make a proper Martini.”

“Who do you think taught Seamus to mix drinks?” Septima grinned, “His mum is my cousin, and I'm over there at least a couple of times each summer, and I've taught him and his brothers how to mix drinks. I think that's where he got the idea of opening his own tavern after he graduates.”

Setting her drink down, she said, “You are right, though, I'm very curious as to why you are willing to help Mister Potter in such a personal way. As far as I know, he's never taken any of your courses, and neither had his girlfriends.”

“Well, to be honest, I was originally planning to wait until he had graduated to invite him into my bed, but the timing worked out better this way. You see, I owe Harry my virtue at the least, and more than likely my very life. Do you remember the Death Eater attack on Diagon Alley last August, the one where Florean Fortescue was killed? I was there that day, and a group of Death Eaters had me surrounded and I recognized Snape's voice behind the mask, and he was telling the others that they should take me with them for 'entertainment' at the revel that night. One of them had hit me with a lucky curse and made me drop my wand, when three of them seemed to explode right in front of me. I had no idea that anybody was there, but Harry was standing there, a wand in both hands and he had them pointed at the two remaining Death Eaters. I heard Snape curse and call a retreat, and they portkeyed out. He called a med-witch over and then disappeared back to the fighting. If having dream sex with Harry will pay the debt I owe him, then I'll be happy to do whatever he fantasizes about!” She got a dreamy look in her eyes, and said, “And if the fantasies involve tying me to the bed as he plunders my arse, so much the better!” She blushed as she realized what she had said, which got worse when Septima grinned and raised her glass to her.

“I think we were both in the Alley at the same time, you kinky witch, because my reason is very similar, although I was planning to invite his girlfriend along as well!” Septima admitted with a laugh.

Charity surprised herself by saying, “She certainly is a tasty morsel isn't she? Especially in those Quidditch Robes!” 'What am I saying? I can't believe I just admitted that, I barely know this woman! What was in these drinks?”

Septima must have noticed the reaction, because she said, “I see you've noticed the little extra I put in both of our drinks, then? And yes, I put it in both of our drinks, because we need to be able to be completely honest with each other. You realize that, even with the oaths of secrecy, the word of both of us having sex with a student will mean the end of our careers, don't you?”

“I'm submitting my resignation to the Board of Governor's tomorrow morning before heading to the Seventh floor. I haven't enjoyed teaching since my first year, especially since I was forced to use the outdated books and other material by the Board of Governors. I've had several offers to work for a company my cousin runs in Canada, and I'm going to take her up on her offer now. How about you?”

“Well, I don't have a cousin in Canada, but I do have a few offers, and I'm tired of teaching, I'd rather be doing something with my knowledge for a change, so my letter will be joining yours tomorrow morning.”

Finishing her drink, Septima stood, “Want another? Nothing extra in it this time, I promise.”

Charity snickered, “Why Professor Vector, are you trying to get me drunk?”

“That depends, do I need to get you drunk? We've both already admitted that we appreciate the softer side of life, and I'm curious to see if your carpet matches your drapes.”

Charity laughed and ran her fingers through her long auburn hair, “This? This is all natural, but, if you really want to be sure, we'd better stop after this drink, otherwise I'll probably fall asleep on you.”

“Can't be having that now, can we?” Septima snickered, as she fixed two more drinks.

“No, we can't,” Charity responded, standing up, “And since we both know how this story ends, don't you think we can do away with the robes?” Putting words to action, she opened the clasps and slipped the robe off her shoulders, leaving her in a pair of tight blue jeans and a midriff baring t-shirt, which showed that her breasts were not encumbered by a bra.

Septima licked her lips slowly, before setting the glasses down on the table and removing her own robes. Charity's jaw dropped when she saw exactly what the other woman was wearing under her robes. She had seen the combination in a recent Victoria's Secret catalog, but the bra, crotchless knickers, garter belt and stockings were all she was wearing!

“I love the feeling of these silky darlings against my skin, and I have a recurring fantasy where I flash Filius in a staff meeting, just to see if I can get him to fall off his chair!” Septima laughed, gesturing at herself.

“I think you'd succeed, you damn near knocked me out of my chair, that's for sure!” she stated.

“Well then, why don't we take our drinks and finish them in the bath?” 

Charity grinned and picked up her drink, heading toward the bedroom.

 

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

The Slytherin Girls Dormitory  
Same Time as Previous Scene

Astoria stretched out on the only empty bed in the room as she watched the other three girls, Millicent had been transferred to Saint Mungos earlier in the week, and would be going straight home from there. They were practically hugging themselves with glee, which was understandable, since all of the boys in their year were dead now, and their bodies burned to ashes. She was just glad that she had managed to avoid most of their attention, having seen the bruises on Daphne and the others when they weren't enthusiastic enough in servicing Draco and his thugs. She shook her head at the stupidity of Draco and the others, she had listened in on enough of Daphne's conversations with Pansy and Tracey to know that if the boys had approached them properly, they would have gotten far more enthusiastic partners. All three of the girls had complained bitterly about the lack of attention to their desires, and Pansy had reminisced about Marcus Flint more than once, describing how he had known exactly how to get her on her knees and panting to serve him with just a word! 

Daphne and Tracey would be hanging on her word, no matter how often Pansy would tell the stories, and it usually ended with the three of them naked and Tracey using her toys on Daphne and Pansy. Astoria usually found something else to do when it reached that point, though, she really didn't have that much interest in watching her sister having sex, even if Pansy and Tracey both had really nice bodies. 

She hadn't had a chance to tell Daphne yet, but Astoria got a bit of revenge on her sister's behalf during the battle by managing to cast castration curses at Crabbe and Goyle, as well as Ted Nott. Zabini had already been dead before she got to him, unfortunately, because she had a special plan for him. He was one of the few that had managed to corner her, and since he enjoyed buggering her so much, she was planning on helping him experience it from her side, courtesy of a transfigured beater's bat, before she canceled the spell and let it return to full size!

Smiling wistfully as she imagined the look of pain and terror on his face, which she was sure he had enjoyed seeing on her face when he had her tied to his bed, she shivered in delight. She wasn't sure who had managed to kill the bastard, but she hoped it was painful. Focusing on her sister and the others, they had managed to calm down a bit, but the smiles on their faces a Crucio would be hard pressed to remove!

Taking off her outer robes, Pansy went to her trunk and pulled out a dusty dark glass bottle, and pulled the cork out. Grabbing three glasses, she poured a healthy amount into each of them and handed a glass to Tracey and Daphne. Reaching back into the trunk, she pulled out a butterbeer and tossed it over to Astoria, who smiled her thanks. Raising her glass, Pansy said, “We are drinking to the man who saved us all, the man who ensured that we won't be branded like cattle and passed around to even more unwashed sheep shaggers, Ladies, I give you, Harry Potter!” and took a swallow of her drink, before coughing harshly. The other two copied her actions, although neither of them choked on the drink.

Daphne nodded enthusiastically, “And to the man who made Snape suffer before he died! Thank you Harry Potter!” The others drank to that as well, all of them had experienced being taken in the Common Room by Draco and the others while Snape watched and eventually joined in. Things did get better after Professor Slughorn took over, but that just meant that the girls weren't subject to being stripped naked and gang shagged in the common room, just that the girls had to go to the boys room when commanded.

As it was Tracey's turn to make a toast, she rose to her feet, and said, “To the four of us, who were cunning enough to survive while the others didn't, and positioned ourselves to have the Hero of the Wizarding World and his wife in our debt!” The others grinned at each other and took another drink.

Setting her glass down as she sat, Tracey continued, “You know, even with the contract we signed not to give out any information about what we are doing, there should be a way that we can make sure we get something out of helping Potter like this. I mean, the Outstanding NEWT is nice, but we need to talk to Chang about releasing the names of those of us who contributed to curing him of this unspecified curse, don't you agree?”

Pansy nodded, “I think she would be reasonable, the Chang's are a fairly old family and understand how reputation can be important. And, let's be blunt, after this is all cleared up, the Slytherin Families are going to need all the help they can get with their reputations.” She paused, smirking, “And, if I play this right, it might help move me up in the family rankings.”

Daphne shook her head, “I really think you are thinking too small Pansy, power in the family is all well and good, but, we could use our helping Potter out into a position in his inner circle when he moves into the Ministry. You know it's bound to happen, he's got the Potter seat, plus the Black family seat, and he could probably claim the Malfoy seat and a few others by right of conquest. He's going to need proxy's for all those seats, because there is no way he would allow Narcissa to vote the Malfoy seat, and the same with Yaxley's widow or any of the others, and who better to fill those seats than his inner circle? Especially if we let it slip that we were working with him against Malfoy and his butt boys?The sheep would eat up our stories of heroic opposition to Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and we could gain influence even without Potter. But, with Potter in our corner? The sky is the bloody limit! And, let's face it, somebody is going to be moving in to the power vacuum, why not him? And who better to help him understand how to wield it than those of us from the house of the cunning and ambitious?”

Astoria decided to join in, this was getting interesting, “I like the idea Daph, but do you really think that Cho will be willing to let any of us, or, hell, any of the women who are participating, get that close to Harry? She's not stupid, and how long do you think it would take her to realize that we're willing to use our bodies to get what we want, and what if we decide we want a ride on Potter's Firebolt, when he's awake this time?”

Daphne smiled at her sister, as always, she cut to the heart of things. “Actually, that might not be as big an issue as you might think, 'Stori. I know that Cho is open to having other women in Potter's bed, because I was in the Hospital Wing one evening a few months ago, and heard her and Potter come in and talk to the healer, it seems that Potter had never had his MMI, and didn't know anything about Jeremy's Law. I don't know exactly what Potter's score is, but I did hear Cho muttering about finding 5 or 6 more women she could trust.”

Pansy's jaw dropped in surprise, until she closed it with a click and her face took on a calculating expression. “That really shouldn't be a surprise, remember the Patronus 3rd Year? I doubt many adult wizards could have produced a Patronus that drove off that many Dementors, and he's even more powerful now, especially if he took the magic of the wizards he killed. Chang may end up needing a lot more than 6 other witches. And, if getting what we want means getting shagged by Potter, I don't really have a problem with it, at least he bathes on a regular basis.”

“Hear, Hear!” Daphne said, as she took another drink. “I think we should wait until after he is cured before talking to Chang about things, because, personally, if he's a dud in bed, I don't want to commit myself to sleeping with him, I've had enough lousy lovers the last 4 years to last a lifetime, haven't you?”

Astoria had been watching Tracey while the others talked, and wondered at the expression on her face, because she seemed to be extremely amused by something and was struggling to hold it in. Turning to the older girl, she said, “Okay, I've got to know, just what is so funny Tracey? I figured you would have a lot to contribute to the plotting!”

Tracey tried to look innocent for a few seconds, but couldn't hold it, and broke down laughing. The others looked at her curiously, and waited for her to get herself under control. It took several minutes, and Pansy calling a house-elf for a glass of water, but eventually the girl calmed down and started speaking.

“I was just laughing because I've been dying to tell you this story, and Daphne worrying about Potter being a dud in bed just set me off. Trust me on this, I doubt you will have any issues with Potter's stamina or imagination!” All of them looked at her, silently demanding an explanation for that statement, and she said, “Remember that night a few weeks ago when I jumped the two of you in the shower?” Pansy and Daphne both nodded, blushing, “Well, you wanted to know what brought that on, but I wouldn't tell you, remember?”

“I had been exploring the room on the seventh floor where Potter had his group last year, and lost track of time, because, before I knew it, I wasn't alone! I heard voices from across the room, and I used the furniture of the room to get closer, and saw Potter and Chang in a little area with some couches and a fireplace. I was trying to figure out a way to get out of there without being caught, because they weren't there for homework, that was obvious! I managed to get close enough to hear what they were saying, and Potter snapped his fingers, and Chang stripped out of her robes, and she was naked under them. He snapped them again, and Chang was on her knees on the carpet, while Potter sat down on the couch several feet away. He started talking, and Chang was getting more and more turned on, she was begging him to let her touch herself, and eventually he let her, all the while talking about what he wanted to do with her, and how he was looking forward to having her stripping naked in the Great Hall, and, when she was naked in front of the entire school and Dumbledore and Flitwick were watching from the staff table, she would crawl under the Slytherin Table and lick Daphne until she came, and repeat that with Bones at the Hufflepuff Table, Brown at the Gryffindor Table and Turpin at the 'Claw Table, and then she would crawl over to him and open her mouth, showing she'd stuffed all four pairs of knickers in her mouth, and she would pull them out and present them to him, and then he would shag her in front of everyone! I'll admit, I was getting more than a little wet myself at what he was describing, but Chang was on the verge of a screaming orgasm it looked like! 

“And when he started describing using the knickers to make a rope and tie her arms behind her back, so he could bugger her, well, I couldn't help myself and started rubbing myself through my skirt. I thought that Chang was being loud enough to cover any noise I made, but I was wrong! Potter looked directly at where I was hiding, his wand pointed at me, and power flowing off of him, I'm not ashamed to admit it, but I creamed my knickers right there, and would have willingly stripped naked and done anything he wanted at that moment!”

Pansy and Daphne were both panting heavily, their eyes glazed as they worked their hands under their clothing. Astoria was a bit surprised to find that she was getting turned on by the story, and she wasn't anywhere close to as submissive as her sister was. She was also really interested in what happened next, and Tracey continued,

“Unfortunately, he didn't want me to stay and join them, saying that it was a very private moment, and made me swear a secrecy oath until after Voldemort was dead. After I swore the oath, he told me to leave, and I did. That's when I found the two of you in the shower, and, well, you remember the rest of that night quite well.” 

Daphne was the first to find her voice, whispering an awed “Bloody Hell! Golden Boy Potter did that? He's fucking perfect!” Pansy licked her lips several times, but managed to moan her own agreement, and Tracey laughed, looking at Astoria, who was more than a bit flushed herself.

“Going to join us this time, 'Stori? You know what happens next, we're all too worked up to care about an audience!”

Astoria thought for a second, and said, “Bugger it!” and climbed off the bed, pulling her shirt over her head. By the time she had joined the others, they were just as naked, and Daphne pulled her into the group.

It was hours later before they were sated enough to continue their planning. 

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

The Ravenclaw Head Girl’s Room  
Same Time as Previous Scenes

Penelope paused at the doorway to the room, and the brass door knocker shifted into the form of an eagle. She smiled, remembering the many times over the last years that she waited to answer the door guardian's riddle, and hoped she hadn't lost the knack of answering them. The mouth of the eagle opened, and the voice of the guardian asked: 

A beggar's brother died, but the man who died had no brother. How could that be? 

Penelope blinked, that was it? She was expecting something difficult. Speaking clearly, she responded, “The beggar was his sister.”

The voice said, “Correct, you may enter,” before shifting back into a brass door knocker and the door opened.

Pushing the door open, Penelope turned back to her guests, and Cho and Fleur stepped into the room, looking around curiously. 

Taking off her robes, Penny hung them on the rack by the door, and gestured for the others to do the same. When they kept their robes on, she looked at Cho curiously, who blushed, and said, “Neither of us are wearing much under these, we were running late for the meeting.”

Seeing the grin on Fleur's face, and the slight smile on Cho's, Penny understood what they were saying, and had a very good idea why they were running late, so she shrugged and said, “Nothing I haven't seen before, but if it would make you more comfortable, I can strip down as well. It's not like we won't be seeing everything in the morning anyway.”

Cho shook her head, “This is ridiculous! You're right of course, Penny, it's just that the last few days have been full of changes, and I'm still getting used to them.” Unhooking the clasps on her robe, she slipped it off, revealing that she, and Fleur as well, were nude but for their knickers under their robes.

Penny took a minute to admire their bodies before pulling off her blouse and bra. She was pleased that the others were admiring her breasts, she felt they were the best part of her body, not large enough to be uncomfortable, but a good handful, and she wondered if they were going to find out how sensitive her nipples were tonight? Deciding to set the mood, because this was going to be a raunchy conversation, she raised her fingers to her mouth and licked them, before running her index finger around her nipples, drawing a moan of pleasure out. 'Damn! It's been way too long!' she thought, as she unzipped her skirt,   
sliding it over her hips. Turning to pick up her clothing, she bend at the waist and gathered the garments and walked into the bedroom, tossing them into the clothes hamper for the elves to wash.

Stepping back into the entry way, she grinned at the smirks on Fleur and Cho's faces, and said, “Come on in, it's a lot more comfortable in here.”

When they were in the bedroom, she took a seat in her favorite chair, while Fleur and Cho sat down on the couch. Wanting to get the conversation started, she said, “I'm surprised you didn't have this room, Cho, I thought that was your goal.”

Cho shrugged, “Things change. The Headmaster actually offered the position to me, but I knew I was going to be too busy training with Harry, helping him get ready for sending his snakiness to Hell, that I wouldn't be able to devote the time needed to my duties. It's also why I got special permission to repeat my last year here, so I can take my NEWTs next spring.”

“I didn't know that was possible, everything I've ever heard or read, said that you couldn't retake Seventh Year.”

Fleur laughed, “One thing I've learned over the years since I've met him, is that 'impossible' doesn't exist for 'Arry. If he wants something, or somebody he loves wants something, he will move heaven and earth to make it happen!”

Cho grinned, “That's exactly right, when Harry noticed I was getting stressed from trying to keep up with my classwork as well as working with he and Luna and Hermione, he arranged for a night off for the two of us, and we sat down and talked over a private dinner, and we came up with a plan that would get me listed as spending the year assisting Professor Dumbledore on a specialized course of study. Harry and I went to see the Headmaster the next morning, and it was taken care of by lunchtime.”

Penelope chortled, “Oh, that must have really put a twist in Percy's knickers! The gormless prat already hated Harry, and to see him get something like that, which had never been done before, would have pissed him off something fierce. Good!”

Cho raised an eyebrow, “Do I detect a bit of hostility toward your ex boyfriend there, Penny?”

Penny raised her hand and held her thumb and index finger very close together, so that a piece of paper could fit between them, but not much else, and said, “Just a bit, just a teeny tiny bit. I'm really surprised you noticed.” She gave such an innocent look to the other girls, that they started laughing, and she soon joined them.

“Yes, I have more than a bit of anger at Mister Percival Ignatius Weasley, especially the way he broke up with me, just sending me an owl, saying that for the sake of his career, he needed somebody from a 'better' family than mine, so he ended up with that cow Audrey Selwin, in International Games and Sports. Of course, since she is Umbridge's niece, that family isn't exactly in a position to help Percy get anywhere these days. And isn't that just too bad?”

Cho grimaced, thinking about the scars on Harry's hand. “Especially since dear old Umbitch got tossed through the Veil for her crimes, which I personally think was way too quick, she should have rotted in Azkaban for a few years before they executed her, the way she would pass on the names of muggleborn children to Lucius and his cronies. I don't think they ever will know just how many children were murdered or disappeared before they got their Hogwarts Letter.”

Penny shook her head, this was getting far more depressing than she wanted. Standing, she grabbed her wand and went to the bookcase by the bed. Tapping her wand in a random pattern on the middle shelf, she said, “Excellent! It's still here.” 

Reaching into the compartment that opened up, Penelope pulled out a bottle of wine and conjured three glasses. Pouring a bit into her glass, she examined it and took a small sip. Smiling in pleasure, she poured each of them a glass and set the bottle down on the table in front of them. 

“So, I was wondering about something Cho, how did you and Harry get back together? From what I heard, the two of you had one disastrous date and then the thing with Marietta, and now you are going through all this trouble for him? How did that happen?”

“You can blame Percy's mother and youngest brother for that. I'm surprised he didn't tell you all about it, it came out at their trial.” Quickly explaining what they had found out about the potions and curses that Molly and Ron were using, she finished by saying, “And Harry wasted no time asking me out again, in fact, he wasn't even out of his hospital bed when we had our first real kiss! He took me on a date the night he was released, and we went to a really nice restaurant in Muggle London, and he hired a horse drawn carriage for the evening, and we rode around, just talking and kissing, it was wonderful!”

“It sounds like it, I probably would have jumped his bones right there!” Penny grinned, taking another drink.

Cho blushed, and took a drink of her own, “I was tempted, to tell you the truth, but I don't think he would have been ready then. Of course, by the time we were both ready to take that step, Jeremy's Law raised it's head, and that bollixed everything up!”

Penny gasped in surprise, “You mean you still haven't? Damn Cho, how are you handling things, I'd be climbing the walls after all this time!”

“What makes you think she wasn't?” Fleur interjected, “She was certainly most enthusiastic last night, and this morning, and this afternoon....” the blonde finished with a grin.

Cho must have been feeling the wine by this point, because she said “And you weren't complaining at all, none of us were, that's for sure.” Turning back to Penny, she added, “Just because we couldn't shag, didn't mean we couldn't find other things to do. I will tell you, parselmouth is good for a lot more than just talking to snakes! But why are you so interested in my sex life? You never seemed that randy when you were in school.”

Penny snorted, “Guess you weren't paying attention then, Cho. I've always had a huge appetite, which Two Pumps Percy couldn't satisfy. Fortunately, I had a couple of very good friends who were willing to help me out after he left me high and dry. Of course, I was more than happy to return the favor, I'm not selfish after all!”

Cho smiled, “I'm sure you aren't, and I wish that we could take you up on what you are offering, but it wouldn't be right. I'm certainly tempted, and I'm sure that Fleur is as well, but, the two of us, as well as a few others, are already bonded to each other through our connections to Harry, and going outside that bond, at least without Harry being awake and knowing about, isn't something we are willing to do. However, if, after Harry is cured you are still interested, I'm sure we would have a different answer for you.”

Fleur nodded, “We would, but, it's as my sister wife says, we are committed to 'Arry and each other, and won't start keeping secrets from each other.” 

Penny sighed, then grinned, “I guess I wasn't all that subtle, was I? Oh well, can't blame a girl for trying, especially with a couple of tasty morsels like the two of you. I suppose I can wait until Harry is awake to join in, anyway. Especially since I hadn't been aware of his strength being that high, he's probably amazing in bed!”

When they looked over in surprise, she said, “What? You hadn't heard that theory? That the stronger the wizard, the greater the libido? He's got to be imaginative in bed, which will be a really nice change.”

“Well, we haven't gotten that far of course, but I can vouch for his imagination, the two of us talked about our fantasies, and I can't wait to try some of them out! And, I can tell you, he is extremely well equipped, which is certainly nice as well!”

Penelope raised an eyebrow, “Really? Do tell, how nicely equipped?”

Cho smirked and held up her hands about nine inches apart, and said, “And about 2 inches around, like I said, very nicely equipped!”

Penny's eyes widened, “Damn! That's going to hurt going up my arse! Bet he makes me love it though!”

Cho blinked in surprise, “How did you know Harry was an arse man? I know I didn't mention anything at the meeting, and there are very few people who know about his fantasies.”

Penelope chuckled, “It goes back to the magical strength that I mentioned, I would be willing to place a bet that the vast majority of the fantasies Harry told you about involved women being submissive to him, don't they?”

“You know something!” Cho accused, “Where are you getting your information?”

“Wait, wait! Nobody told me anything about Harry's fantasies, I'm sorry, I shouldn't tease you like that, but it's just something I picked up working for Croaker at the Ministry. He's got a theory about how magical strength corresponds to sexual dominance, and from what I've seen it makes sense. It doesn't even have to be a woman submitting to a man, for example, Luna and Hermione, I haven't asked because it's none of my business, but it's obvious that Luna is the dominant partner there, and it's another thing I'd place a bet on, that Luna has a significantly higher MMI than Hermione, doesn't she?”

Cho nodded, “She does, we discussed it when we were talking about Jeremy's Law the other day.”

Penelope grinned, “Well, considering that you are needing multiple women to keep Harry from overwhelming you, I'm betting you have a fairly strong submissive side already, otherwise you wouldn't be finding yourself in this situation.”

“I won't deny that, but only to Harry, if somebody else tried to dominate me, they would be in for quite a shock! And how about you Penny, since you seem to know so much about it, how submissive are you?”

Without a hint of a blush, the blonde grinned, “I'm submissive as hell, my pussy got wet when you got assertive a few minutes ago, and I would have gladly dropped down on my knees and made you both scream with pleasure!”

Fleur laughed, “I'm sure you would try, and, after Harry is awake and aware, I'm willing to give you a chance. But for now, do you have any more of that wine?”

The conversation continued from there, until they had finished the bottle of wine, and Cho checked the time. Seeing that it was almost 10pm, she and Fleur stood, and she apologized, saying that they need to get back to their rooms, the others would be waiting.

After her guests left, Penny swore, “Damn it! I'm still horny as hell, and don't feel like using my toys tonight.” Thinking for a bit she smiled, and drew her wand. Casting her Patronus Messenger, she said, “Hey Dora? Want to come to my rooms? I've got a bottle of wine and an itch for company.”

Sending it off, she saw a ghostly white golden retriever come through her wall, and a very familiar voice came out of the dog's mouth, “Sure! I'm always up for a booty call, I'll be there in a few minutes.”

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

The Great Hall  
The Next Morning

Parvati grinned at her sister when she saw how gingerly Hermione was sitting on the bench. Leaning over, she whispered, “I guess Luna used a bigger paddle on her last night, the way she's sitting.”

Padma glanced over and, seeing that Hermione seemed to be positioned strangely on the bench, with her weight on her thighs, and her bum over the edge, smirked before putting up a privacy spell around her and her sister. “It does look that way, either that, or Luna finally convinced her to take something more than a finger up her bum, because you know that Harry will be buggering her, and even if it's just a dream, we're still going to feel it.”

Parvati opened her mouth to comment, but paused, “I hadn't thought about that, maybe we should have done the same thing? I've never had anything up there, and, unless you've been having naughty adventures you didn't share with me, you haven't either!”

“I've got it taken care of, sister dear, as soon as Cho started talking about Harry's fantasies, I went through the family spells and found one that will stretch us out nicely, and I'll teach it to you so we can cast it on each other before we take the potion this morning. It'll make sure we can take him with no problem.”

“I bet Mother raised an eyebrow when you asked to look at those spells, didn't she?”

“Surprisingly not much, I think she expected us to move forward after I told her what we found out about Harry's behavior at the Ball. She just wanted to make sure I knew how to cast the contraceptive charms as well, since she didn't want to be a grandmother just yet.”

Parvati snickered, “I'm sure she doesn't, and I know I'm not ready to be a mum yet, either. But getting back to those fantasies, anything you care to share? After all, I'm going to be marrying him too.”

Padma looked thoughtful as she spooned out another chunk of her grapefruit, “Well, one of the obvious ones is the two of us together, but we expected that, he's also got a lot of role playing fantasies, where he is the stern professor disciplining misbehaving students. I'm not going to give you details, but the discipline doesn't involve writing lines.”

“Kinky! That sounds like it could be fun, I've always enjoyed a good spanking.”

Padma quirked a quick grin at her sister before growing serious, “Almost all of the fantasies that Cho told me about involved some form of Dominance/submission, with Harry in the Dominant role. Now, I'm not sure if those are all the ones he shared with her, or just the ones that got Cho's motor running. I'm not surprised, to be honest, considering how he seemed to get jerked around so much his first five years, if he didn't want to be able to have control in at least one area of his life it would worry me.”

Parvati nodded, “I can see that, but at least things got better for him this last year after Professor Dumbledore got his head out of his arse and started taking control of the school again. But that's enough serious stuff, any other goodies?”

“Oh yeah! He had one about watching you and Lavender together, while Hermione was giving him a knobber, and then you pull Hermione in, and the three of you go at before he joins in.”

“Really? He thought that Lavender and I? That's strange, considering that Lavender, while she's as twisted as a ball of yarn, is about as straight as any girl I've ever met!”

Padma shrugged, “It's a fantasy, actually orientation has very little to do with it, you know that.” 

“True, very true. So, we can guess that Harry, at least in one area, is a typical guy?” 

“More than one area, he's also got one where he opened a strip club, and Lavender, Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass were his star dancers, so we can figure he also likes big boobs. Hell, so do I!”

Parvati laughed and nodded.

Padma looked up when Cho stuck her head into the Privacy spell and said, “It's almost time to go, are you ready to join the rest of us?”

“Sure, just give us a minute?” When Cho nodded and pulled back, Padma canceled the spell and they looked around seeing that Cho and Fleur had joined Hermione and Luna at the table, as well as Katie Bell and Lavender. Parvati grinned at Lavender, who smiled back, before turning back to her breakfast.

Parvati still had a hard time believing how quickly things changed for both her and her sister. They knew that they were interested in Harry, but weren't sure how to move forward, since he was obviously devoted to Cho, and she was just as crazy about him. They were almost to the point of giving up hope, and letting their father arrange a match for them, and they really weren't looking forward to it, because his idea of a good match would be one of his business partners, and they were all much older men who probably wouldn't be able to keep up with them. 

That had changed less than a month ago, when they received an invitation to come to Cho's room after dinner. They weren't surprised that Harry was there, but what did surprise them was when Cho asked them their MMI scores, and explained about the imbalance problem between her and Harry. She was the first to agree, even before Padma, but Harry asked that the two of them kept this information strictly to themselves for now, because the fight with Voldemort was coming to a head, and he didn't want to give the enemy any more information than he absolutely had to. They understood that, and agreed easily, Padma even offered her oath, but Harry said that their word was good enough. The two of them had quietly celebrated that night, although it was difficult to lie to Lavender when her best friend wanted to know where she had been, she managed it without a qualm. 

Hearing Padma set her cutlery down, she looked up and saw that everybody else had finished and were climbing to their feet, so she wiped her face with her napkin and stood as well, following Cho out of the Great Hall.

 

 

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

The Room of Requirement  
A Few Minutes Later

Once everybody was in the corridor, and a few had made comments about the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and his Trolls, Poppy paced in front of the wall 3 times until the door appeared. The nurse opened the door, and everybody filed in, Cho was impressed the room looked exactly like the Hospital Wing, except for the arrangement of the bed, and the runes drawn into the floor all along the room. The beds were set up in a circle, with Harry's bed directly in the center of the circle. There were runes painted on his body as well, to focus the dream energy once they were all asleep. She could see his chest rising and falling as he slept, which meant that Poppy had already removed the stasis charm.

Once everybody was in the room, Poppy directed them to their beds, and told them to change into the hospital gowns, because their bodies would be reacting to things that were happening in the dreams, and the gowns are easier for the elves to clean. Cho went to her bed, and stripped out of her clothing, and slid the formless robe over her head. Looking around she saw that all of the girls had taken their assigned bed, and most were laying in them, watching her. 

Cho moved into the center of the circle, and spoke, “Okay, I'm going to be going first, to let Harry know what is going on, so he won't fight us giving him what he needs. Remember, it's important that you make Harry cum at least three times in order to burn out the curse as quickly as possible. How you do so is up to you, but I'm sure you can figure it out.”

Pansy snickered, “Getting buggered by the 'Boy Who Lived'? That's gotta be one for the diary!”

A few of the other women, including Charity and Tonks laugh, and Penelope murmurs, “I'm looking forward to it!”

Cho flushed at the comments, before continuing, “Based on what we've been able to determine about the curse itself, don't be surprised if Harry is extremely domineering while you are with him. If you find yourself doing things that you don't enjoy when you are awake, don't worry about it, just relax and enjoy it, because the potion will ensure that you get pleasure out of whatever you are doing, or that he is doing to you!” 

Charity spoke up, “Dom Harry? This is just getting more and more interesting!” Most of the other women speak up in agreement to her statement, and several of them have lascivious grins on their faces, Fleur included.

“Yes, well, Harry's domination of you aside,” Cho continued, “And yes, I'm looking forward to experiencing it for myself, I'm going to ask that all of you wait at least five minutes after I fall asleep and start dreaming before taking your own potions. We have no way of knowing who will fall into Harry's dreams, in what order, which is why I'm asking you to wait. Are there any questions?”

Not getting any questions, she moved to her own bed and climbed in. When she was comfortable, she picked up the potion flask and lifted it to her lips. She smiled at the fruity smell, and swallowed the contents quickly. She was just barely able to set the flask on the table by the bed before sleep overcame her.

As soon as Poppy saw her fall asleep, the nurse gestured, and Croaker and his helpers activated the runes, causing the walls and floor to shimmer with a soft golden light. He said, “Time Compression is activated, from now until it is lifted, for every hour in here, only one second will have passed outside this room. Don't worry though, we've got plenty of food and drinks to last for several days, but I doubt we will be in here anywhere near that long.”

After he finished speaking, Padma spoke up, “For those of you who haven't been buggered before, I've got a spell that will clean you out and loosen you up quite nicely so you can enjoy it. I'm willing to teach it so you can use it on each other, anybody who wants to learn, come on up.”

Most of the girls, other than the Slytherins, wandered over to learn the spell, and there was a great deal of giggling as they used the spell on each others arses. 

As they were adjusting to the strange feelings from behind them, the women turned their attention toward Cho and Harry, and Fleur and the others who had been in the bath with her smiled, as they heard the drawn out moan that they knew meant she was on the verge of climaxing. Looking over at Harry, all the women's eyes were drawn to the large tent in the blankets covering him, and watched in fascination as it seemed to be moving on it's own. It jerked for a couple of seconds, before Harry actually grunted in his sleep, and the tent seemed to deflate briefly, before returning to it's prior size. Poppy moved over to the bed, and smiled when she finished her scan. “It's working! The curse has been reduced one percent already!” The girls gave a cheer, with Hermione, Luna Fleur and the twins cheering the loudest.

A minute or two later, Poppy said, “Alright, it's been 5 minutes, go ahead and take the potions, and, pleasant dreams!”

After the rest of the women were sleeping soundly, Croaker started chuckling, making Poppy glare at him, and she said, “I don't want to hear it Algernon! I've had to listen to your pet theory about witches being naturally submissive for 20 years now, and I'm tired of it!”

The unspeakable just grinned at her, and said, “And that is why you gave in so quickly when I offered you my collar after our third date? Tell me you didn't have to change your knickers after I put it around your throat, you can't can you? Did you really think, after all the girls you've seen go through this school, that you were the only one who loved being taken in hand? Hell, of all the girls here, only one or two of them didn't squirm in their beds when Chang mentioned Harry dominating them. Somehow I don't think you believe your arguments any more, pet. In fact, I think you just argue with me because you know if you push hard enough I'll put you over my lap and give you the spanking you love!”

Poppy blushed and reached up to her throat, touching the silk collar that appeared around her neck, as Croaker laughed.

 

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter Three

Story TITLE: A Dream to Remember  
PART: 03 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
WEBSITE: http : / / harem . Lucifael . Com/   
DISTRIBUTION: Seraglio, My Yahoo Group  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Harry is hit by a curse at the Final Battle, his friends come up with a unique cure. No lemons in the first couple of chapters, but I think I've made up for it in the other chapters GRIN  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT:   
SPOILERS: Canon to the end of Order of the Phoenix, but Dumbledore pulled his head out of his arse and spent the Summer and next year training Harry and his friends. The Final Battle took place at the end of 6th year.  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There is Ron, Molly and Percy bashing in this story, not a great deal, but some. Also, I'm going with a Good Dumbledore in this story.   
AUTHORS NOTES: The curse, or at least the idea of the curse, comes from Dragon Raptor's Harry Potter and the Curse's Cure, used by Permission  
IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: To Avoid the Under age Sex issue, Hogwarts students start the September 1st after their 14th Birthday.   
Cho Chang

 

Harry's Dreamscape  
Five Minutes Ago

Cho opened her eyes and looked around, not really surprised at finding herself looking into the Room of Requirement the way that she and Harry liked to keep it when they were relaxing. She couldn't see all the room, the back of it was shrouded in mist that seemed to be moving in time with Harry's breathing. He hadn't noticed her yet, but she could see him, sitting in a lotus position on the floor of the room, his eyes closed. From where she stood, she saw that he was trembling, and he was struggling to control his breathing. A burst of pity for the man she loved washed over her, seeing him suffering like that, but she knew that, although it would be difficult for her, she was going to be relieving his suffering, and was determined to do whatever he needed to help him.

She stepped into the room and froze in shock as the mist behind Harry suddenly cleared, and she saw a huge cage sprawling almost as far as she could see. There was a door in the front of the cage that was seemingly held in place by massive chains wrapped around the bars and pulled taut by something in the mist that she couldn't see. It was what she saw inside the cage that gave her pause though, there was a huge black dragon almost filling the cage, and when it turned to look her way, she gasped at the emerald eyes, and she realized that it was Harry's lust, driven by the curse that he had caged up. When the dragon recognized her, it threw itself at the bars of the cage, and she got another shock, because the rest of the mist was pulled away, and there was another Harry kneeling in front of the cage, his arms outstretched and the chains were wrapped around them. This Harry had a mass of bleeding cuts all over his body, and when the dragon hit the cage, another cut opened on his chest and he cried out in pain as he struggled to control the beast. She was suddenly very glad that there were all the other girls available to help her calm the beast! 

Steeling herself, she stepped forward and called out Harry's name.

Harry opened his eyes when she called his name, and she nearly stepped back in her shock, because his eyes, normally a friendly green color were now completely black! She forced herself to stay still while he recognized her, she saw him smile when he saw her, but the smile dropped when the dragon roared. Looking frightened, he said, his voice tight with tension, “Cho, please leave, it's not safe for you here, I'm having a hard enough time keeping control, but with you here, I won't be able to hold on much longer. You know how much I want you, and this is just making it worse! I don't want you to get hurt, so, please, leave?” He was almost begging her by the end, but she stayed in place.

“Harry, please listen to me, I know things are very difficult, but it won't be much longer. We found a way to treat you, so you won't hurt anybody! We are in your dreams right now, and nothing we do here will hurt me. I'll explain everything once you are awake again, but there are a whole lot of women who agreed to help you beat this, and they all volunteered!”

She was pleased to see a flicker of green in his eyes, as he focused on her, “This is a dream? But the curse...,” he paused and laughed, “my body will still react like it was having sex, purging me of the curse, is that it?”

She couldn't help herself, she laughed! “I love it when you use your brain, Harry, that's exactly it.”

He grinned at her, before frowning, “You know, once I let go, that I won't be gentle with you? The curse will ensure that, damn Malfoy to hell!”

She nodded, “I know Harry, we all know that it will be rough on us, which is why there are so many of us, to spread it out. We also took a specialized potion called the Pleasant Dreams potion, that will allow us to get pleasure out of what we do, both to alleviate the trauma of what they may find themselves doing, but also to ease your conscience as well.”

Hearing that seemed to be the trigger, because when she looked up at him again, something had changed.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

When he heard that the girls would be enjoying themselves, the last of Harry's self control snapped, and the Dragon's cage faded away. If Cho had been looking, she might have seen the dragon and the guard Harry merge with him, but she was looking away as she was speaking. When she looked up again, she gasped, because he was on his feet, his clothing gone, and he stalked to her.

Frowning at the hospital gown, he reached out and tore it from her body, leaving her naked before him. He grinned, liking the look of fear mixed with excitement in her eyes, and he gestured toward the floor. She understood what he wanted, and knelt before him, pushing her hair back over her shoulders. He gripped his rock hard cock with one hand, while sliding his other hand into her hair. He rubbed the head of his cock along her lips, pushing against them until she obediently opened her mouth.

He watched, as the excitement grew in her eyes, he knew that she had enjoyed submissive fantasies when they were 'helping each other out' and now that she was actually in that position he was determined to explore them to the limit! He knew himself well enough to know that he enjoyed having control, and wasn't planning to give it up! 

“Finger yourself, girl, I want you nice and wet when I get around to taking what you are giving me!” 

She immediately moved one hand between her legs, and she started rubbing her pussy, making the juices flow. She closed her eyes and moaned around his cock as she pleasured herself. Giving her hair a tug to remind her of what she should be doing, she started using her tongue on his shaft and using her free hand to massage his sack.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her mouth on him, and groaned when she closed her lips around the shaft and started sucking in earnest. He could hear her breathing getting faster, and the moans as she sucked him were changing, so he knew that she was getting close to cumming. Knowing he was close, he said, “Don't cum yet, girl! Wait until I cum in your mouth, and then you can cum, do you understand?”

A soft whine came from her mouth, it was the only sign she had heard him, but he knew she would obey him. Using his other hand, he held her head still, and started pumping into her mouth, relishing the way she looked up at him with lidded eyes. He felt the pressure building, and sped up his thrusts until he growled out his release, and he shot into her mouth. As soon as he released, her eyes closed and she shuddered in her own release. He was pleased that she was still aware enough to keep swallowing everything he gave her, even through her pleasure.

Eventually he felt the wave pass, and slid himself out of her mouth, letting her rest and enjoy her climax for a few seconds before he moved on. He was still rock hard, and the dragon was roaring in his soul again, and needed to be appeased!

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

The Headmistress's Office  
The Same Time

Minerva was sipping her tea as the three Heads of House took seats in front of her desk. She set the cup down and nodded at the others, and said, “Thank you for coming on short notice, but I've just been notified by the Board of Governor's that they have appointed me to this position permanently, and, as such, I need to find a replacement as Head of Gryffindor. I would like your thoughts on someone who can fill the position, with the only requirement that the person has been on staff for at least five years. I refuse to make the same mistake that Albus did when he appointed Snape to be the Head of Slytherin.”

Filius said, “Well, we've actually got a few teachers to choose from then, Yolanda has been the Flight Instructor for the past 20 years, and should have the time to fill the position, without having to worry about conflicting with her other duties.”

Minerva nodded, accepting the criticism in the spirit it was offered, she knew that she hadn't done as good a job as she could have because of her duties as Deputy Headmistress.

Pomona spoke up, “While I'll agree that Yolanda has more than enough time on staff, do you think that she would be the best influence on the house? Granted, the Lion's Quidditch team would be a sight to behold if she were their Head of House, but what about academically? We all know that Gryffindor doesn't, Miss Granger not withstanding, tend to focus on their studies, and Yolanda isn't the person who could change that. I'd recommend Aurora, she's well respected as the Ancient Runes Instructor, and would be able to impose the discipline on the house to ensure that they find productive ways to release their energy!'

The Head of Slytherin hadn't said anything, and Minerva looked over at him, “Horace? Do you have any thoughts on the subject?”

The older man shook his head, “Not really Minerva, I don't really know the other instructors well enough to have an opinion, but I do hope that, whoever it is, will be willing to work with me to remove some of the tensions between our houses. I was shocked that Albus had allowed things to escalate to the point we saw this year, and I'm determined to pull it back. Competition on the Quidditch Pitch is one thing, but things were well out of hand when we had students drawing wands on each other in the corridors, don't you agree?”

The other two nodded their heads in agreement, and Minerva couldn't disagree, Albus hadn't reigned Severus in, and, as a result, the House had no 6th or 7th year boys left alive to graduate, they had all taken the Mark and died in the Final Battle. She had let the Gryffindors get away with a lot, just to defend themselves, so she had to accept a portion of the blame as well. 

Putting the meeting back on track, she said, “Thank you for your suggestions, I will be considering the two of them, plus my own preferences, and speaking to the candidates over the next few days. But that brings us to another problem, we are going to be missing two more instructors as of the end of the term, and need to find replacements.”

At their questions, she said, “This morning, both myself and the Secretary of the Board of Governor's received letters of resignation from Professor Vector and Professor Burbage. They have both decided to pursue other opportunities, or so their letters state. But that leaves us with filling 4 instructor slots, Defense, Transfiguration, which I won't have the time to teach, as well as Muggle Studies and Arithmancy. I'm hoping you will put word out to your contacts in other schools that we are looking to fill the positions. The only good thing I can say is, with You Know Who finally dead, the curse on the DADA position should be broken at last, so hopefully we can improve the quality of instruction for that course.”

After going over a few more bits of last minute business, the meeting broke up, and the three Professors headed back to their quarters.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Cho could hardly believe how much she was enjoying this! She had to admit, what Penny had told her last night about submitting to more powerful magic made sense to her, intellectually, but she wasn't completely sure. Things had changed forever, the minute Harry stood over her in all his power! She had barely caught her breath from the first climax, when she found herself on her back, with her ankles over Harry's shoulders and he was plunging into her! She knew without any doubt that Harry was her dominant and she would never want him any other way, her magic was dancing in her veins as he claimed her body! She had never been so filled as he took her, and the look in his eyes, the look that told her he knew exactly what she was thinking, that he owned her, just made her that more turned on!

“Oh Master! That feels so good!” she moaned out, “fill my pussy, you own me!” She was shocked to hear the words pouring from her mouth, but they felt so right she really didn't care, she belonged to him, and that was where she wanted to be, there was no doubt in her mind at all.

“You like that, do you, my little slave? You like your Master taking you like this? Do you want to cum for your Master?” Harry growled, as he moved within her, touching all of her sensitive areas and drawing another moan from her mouth. “Then go ahead and cum!”

“Yes Master, oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, you are making your slave feel so wonderful! Thank you Masssssssssssssssstttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrr!” The last was a shriek as she tightened her legs around him and cried out her pleasure. 

“When we get out here, I'm going to have you in this position all the time, and I'm going to have Padma and Parvati riding your face so you can use that talented mouth to make them cum before I shag them while you watch, I might even invite Hermione and Luna, and Neville and Ginny so they can see what a good little pussy licker you can be!”

The mental images were too much, and she came again, almost blacking out from the pleasure. She held onto herself long enough to realize that she hadn't told him about Hermione and Luna's offer, and about Fleur joining them, but didn't really care, she just felt too damn good!

When she came back to herself, he was still pumping her, but she could tell he was close, and wanting to force more of the curse out of him, moaned, “Please Master, cum in your slaves pussy! Fill her with your cum, let me know I have pleased you!”

That was all it took, he froze in place and groaned as he exploded within her, and, to her shock, the feeling of him releasing pushed her over the edge yet again! This time she actually did black out, because when she came back to herself, Harry had her in his arms, and was carrying her into what looked like the Prefect's bath.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

The Room of Requirement   
Immediately After Last Scene

Poppy looked up from her notes when she heard Cho moaning in pleasure again, and hurried over to Harry's bed. She nodded as her scans showed an additional release, and the curse had decreased another one percent. She looked up at Croaker, who was monitoring the runes, and said, “So far things are going as expected, but it's still early.” Croaker nodded, and turned back to his readings, his face impassive. He paused when he examined the runes on Harry's stomach, and frowned briefly. Looking up, he got the nurses attention, and when she saw him, he waved her over.

Directing her attention to the rune that concerned him, he said, “That rune is supposed to dampen Mister Potter's MMI, to ensure that Jeremy's Law doesn't becomes any more of a factor than it already is, but, if you'll notice, it's starting to blur around the edges, which should not be happening. It was specifically drawn to handle a core up to 2000! The records show that his MMI was 1092, so the rune should not be affected.” When Poppy swore, he said, “I take it that the MMI scan is a bit out of date?”

She nodded, “I took the scan back in February, long before he destroyed Voldemort and the others.”

“And that caused the 'Praeda Uictoris' to go into effect. Well, we need to find out where he is now, and hope that we can adjust the rune to keep it under control.” He glanced around at the beds, and shook his head, “Those poor girls may have gotten a whole hell of a lot more than they counted on!”

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Harry looked down at the dazed girl before him, and relaxed, the dragon was sated for the moment, but he could already feel it starting to stir and knew he only had a few minutes, at most, before it's demands would be irresistible. Wanting to take advantage of the brief respite, he concentrated, and part of the room reformed itself into a perfect replica of the Prefect's Bath. Picking her up, he carried Cho into the shower area, and, as she started to stir, set her on her feet again. He held her up until she could keep her balance, although he doubted the smile on her face would fade anytime soon.

Wanting to keep her in the proper mindset, he looked her in the eyes and said, “You've done very well so far slave, but now I want you to wash yourself, and pay close attention to your arse, I will be taking that next, and I want it clean, do you understand?”

He was pleased to see that she was still so swept away that there was no hint of rejection of the term slave, and she immediately stepped into the shower stall and turned on the water. She rinsed herself off before wetting the cloth and pouring the liquid soap into it. He watched with interest as she reached behind her and rubbed the soapy cloth between her cheeks. To give her something to think about, he said, 

“I know it's difficult to reach, but you are doing fine for now. In the future, I'll be sure to have Padma or her sister here to help you out, and you can return the favor, because there is no way I will be able to avoid claiming all my lovely slave's arses on a regular basis.”

She didn't pause in her washing, but moaned softly, and he thought her nipples got even harder. 

“Oh yes, when we get out of here, I'm going to take all three of you to my Gringotts vault so I can choose the perfect collar for you to wear, I'm sure that there will be plenty of selections, after all, the Potter men have collared their favorite slaves for generations, even those that they married. I've seen pictures of my mother wearing hers, she was quite attractive, standing there naked except for the gold circlet around her throat, holding me to her breast as I nursed. In fact, I liked the picture so much, I think I'll have a group portrait done, when all three of you have my babies, I'll have a picture taken, with all of you kneeling proudly, our children at your breasts, holding your heads up so the collars are clearly visible. Doesn't that sound wonderful?” 

He had no idea where that came from, he had never seen any such picture, and Sirius had never hinted about any sort of relationship like that between his parents, but he certainly couldn't complain about the reaction he got, as she dropped the wash cloth and started fingering herself feverishly, her moans reaching a peak as she climaxed again and fell forward against the shower wall. He watched her shudder with pleasure as the water fell down onto her head and back, washing the suds away from her arse and flowing into the drain.

Watching her in the throes of her pleasure woke up the dragon again, and he was instantly hard again. “Slave! Spread your legs and use your hands to brace yourself against the wall, it's time!” He didn't even watch to make sure she obeyed him, just stepping into the shower, the stretching and lubricating spell on his lips. He had no time to waste, the dragon was roaring inside him, and he cast the spell on her rear hole as he stepped behind her. He was glad that she had gotten herself clean, but the dragon wouldn't have cared either way!

Gripping his cock, he lined up at her ring and moved forward slightly, sliding the head inside her entrance. He released his cock, and reached around and put his hands on her hips, holding her steady as he slid into her. He couldn't believe the heat and pressure, and he relished the moans of pleasure coming from his slave, she was clearly enjoying that she was serving him in such an intimate way.

He kept pushing until he was all the way inside her arse, and pulled out slightly, before pushing back in, slapping her bum with his hips as he stroked. He built up a rhythm as she moved against him, and he reached around with one hand to finger her pussy while playing with her breasts with his other hand.   
She sped up her movements against him as he fingered her, and she shivered under his touch as he rubbed the palm of his hand over her nipples. He pulled the fingers from her pussy, and moved them up to her mouth, and she didn't even hesitate, she opened her mouth and sucked her juices from his fingers, making him, if possible, even harder.

He could feel himself about to erupt, so he leaned in and said, “I'm about to cum in your sweet arse, slave, and then I'll let you sleep, know that you have pleased me greatly as you enjoy your rest.”

She moaned out her thanks, and he started fingering her again, “When I cum, I want you to cum again for me, because you look so beautiful when you do!”

A shuddering nod is the only response he got, and he pulled back and slammed forward, slapping against her butt cheeks as he came with a roar, which set her off as well, and she screamed out her pleasure again. He wrapped his arms around her as she came, whispering soothing words in her ear as she rode out the waves of pleasure in his embrace.

When she finally finished, he pulled out, and she whispered, “I love you Master,” as she faded away.

Harry grinned, wondering if she even realized what she called him? Realizing it didn't matter for now, there was plenty of time to work that out later. He decided to enjoy the time the dragon was sated by washing himself clean, and adjusted the water to a temperature that he enjoyed. He had just picked up the soap and a fresh cloth when he heard a voice coming from the doorway, “Want any help with that Potter?”

Looking up, he blinked, she was definitely not somebody who he would have expected, but he wasn't going to complain. “Hello Parkinson, and yes, you can certainly help me,” he purred as he ran his eyes over her nude body.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

The Ministry of Magic   
Holding Cells

Narcissa looked up from her journal when she heard the footsteps stop outside her cell. She was briefly confused, because there weren't any trials scheduled for the day that she was aware of. There had been quite a few in the first few days after Voldemort fell, and she spent a great deal of time in Courtroom Ten, testifying to the activities of the unmarked followers of the former Dark Lord. 

The only thing she really regretted about turning herself in, was not being able to properly bury her sister and family, but she understood why their bodies were disposed of by burning, the secret of creating infiri wasn't that well hidden, and the Ministry wanted to avoid giving a new dark lord an indestructible army. She felt no sympathy for those she condemned, because she had seen them kneeling at Voldemort's feet and kissing his robes during the time that monster had taken over her family home. She was especially pleased to have condemned Fudge who was kissed by a Dementor while she watched. Fudge had known for over a year that Voldemort was back, but refused to do anything about it! If the fool had acted when Potter brought back the Diggory boy's body, she might not have lost her only son to that beast. 

She had been so lost in her thoughts, she had almost forgotten the person outside her cell, until she heard a voice she hadn't heard in almost twenty years, since that night when their father threw her out of the house, and out of the family for daring to love someone that her parents didn't approve of.

She stared at the face of her older sister, not believing it was possible, but, she was standing there, her husband next to her, both of them smiling at her shock. Andromeda spoke again, “I said, are you going to sit there all day, Cissy? We've got things to do and people to see!”

Finding her voice, she said, “Well, I wasn't exactly planning an outing today, Andi, and I'm not sure if I can arrange it with my hosts. They tend to frown on me taking unscheduled trips, I hope you understand.”

She didn't understand why Andi and her husband laughed at that, until they stepped aside, and she saw the Minister of Magic standing there, with a scroll in her hands. Amelia cleared her throat and said, “Actually, Miss Black, your situation has changed. After the last of the trials earlier this week, the Wizengamot met to consider your case, and it was decided that, since you were, at worst, an unwilling participant in playing host to the former Tom M Riddle, and your questioning under Veratiserum showed that you had committed no crimes, as well as your voluntary testimony in the trials, the Wizengamot has issue a proclamation of innocence in your name, and it being delivered to the Daily Prophet as we speak. You are free to go, with our thanks, as well as a substantial reward for helping convict so many of the former Dark Lord's followers.”

Narcissa could scarcely believe her ears, she thought she would be spending time in Azkaban because of her husband, but hoped she would serve her time here in the cells, but being set free? That was more than she could have ever expected, and it took her a few minutes to come to grips with her changed circumstances. It was only when Andi led her out of the cell and embraced her that it started feeling real, and the first tears in nearly 30 years fell from her eyes.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

When Cho opened her eyes, she saw Poppy standing next to her bed, and managed to croak out, “Is it working?” When the nurse nodded, she smiled and said, “Good, I need a drink of water, then I'm going back to sleep, he wore me out!”

Madame Pomfrey chuckled, “I'm not surprised, do you know how many distinct orgasms I counted? “Over a dozen, we had to clean your bedding three times and switch your hospital gown twice! And the curse has gone down about 3 percent, which is very hopeful to me.”

“That's good to know, so hopefully we can burn this out of him soon, so we can go on with our lives.

Poppy nodded, “Very true, now, here's your water, and you enjoy your rest, okay?”

Whatever the nurse was about to say was interrupted by a deep voiced moan of pleasure from Pansy's bed, and the two of them looked over, bemused, as she started thrashing on the bed, giving out keening notes of pleasure.

Cho chuckled sleepily, “I guess it's not just me that enjoys Harry's treatment. Good to know.” With that, she handed the water glass back and laid against the pillows. Her eyes closed and she was soon snoring softly. 

The Nurse walked away, not noticing the dark smudge that appeared around the fourth finger of Cho's left hand, or the way that Cho, in her sleep, rubbed her thumb over it and murmured happily.

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter Four

Story TITLE: A Dream to Remember  
PART: 04 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
WEBSITE: http : / / harem . Lucifael . Com/   
DISTRIBUTION: Seraglio, My Yahoo Group  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Harry is hit by a curse at the Final Battle, his friends come up with a unique cure.   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT:   
SPOILERS: Canon to the end of Order of the Phoenix, but Dumbledore pulled his head out of his arse and spent the Summer and next year training Harry and his friends. The Final Battle took place at the end of 6th year.  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There is Ron, Molly and Percy bashing in this story, not a great deal, but some. Also, I'm going with a Good Dumbledore in this story.   
AUTHORS NOTES: The curse, or at least the idea of the curse, comes from Dragon Raptor's Harry Potter and the Curse's Cure, used by Permission  
IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: To Avoid the Under age Sex issue, Hogwarts students start the September 1st after their 14th Birthday. 

Pansy Parkinson

Harry's Mind scape

Pansy blinked as she found herself standing outside of what looked a lot like the Prefect's Bath. She knew it wasn't because the real Prefect's Bath didn't have white mist for walls, and the shower stalls weren't quite that big! She could see Potter and Chang, both naked, as Chang washed herself in the shower stall. She could see and hear them both clearly, and she licked her lips at Potter's body. He was a long way from the scrawny little boy who was sorted after her so many years ago. She couldn't help but compare him to the other boys and men's bodies she'd seen over the last few years, and he was far above all of them. The Slytherins' all seemed to believe that they didn't have to take care of themselves because they had magic, but Potter had obviously gotten a lot more exercise than just playing Quidditch. 

It was when he turned slightly, and she got a look at how he was equipped that she knew she wasn't going to regret accepting Chang's offer! She had to bite her hand to keep from laughing, because the thought that crossed her mind was 'It's a good thing Draco isn't here to see that, or he'd really be jealous!” Potter was easily 5 inches longer than the blonde ferret, and twice as big around. She couldn't wait to get him inside her, knowing that, for the first time in years, she would have a chance to be with somebody who could satisfy her. 

She was also getting turned on by the obvious dominance he was showing to Chang, she could tell, just from the way he was standing that he was in complete control of the situation, and Chang was loving it! She couldn't wait to experience it for herself, and knew that Daphne and Tracey would lose their minds as well, Daphne was even more of a sub than she was! It would be so nice to be able to share a lover who knew what they needed and was willing to give it them! She had gotten so tired of turning to Tracey and Daphne to get her off after they spent time in the boy's dorms. Of course, she was more than willing to return the favor, she wasn't that selfish after all!

Pansy had to give Potter points for imagination as well, listening to him wind up Chang as she fingered herself. She had no idea if the Potter men were really the way he was describing, but she would happily take his collar if it got her what she wanted from him. As she watched, something changed in Potter, as his body went from a relaxed posture to one that was tense as a coiled spring. She couldn't make out what he said to Chang, but she dropped the washcloth and braced herself against the wall. 

She froze in sheer awe as power seemed to flow off of Potter as he stepping into the shower and plunged into Chang's arse. She couldn't believe that any one person could be that powerful, but she had to believe her own eyes. It was the power, combined with the savage beauty of what she was seeing, and Chang's cries of enjoyment that finally got to her, and she moved to step forward, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier preventing her from joining them. Cursing softly, she stripped out of the hospital robes and started fingering herself, keeping her eyes locked on the two of them in their erotic dance. It was when they had finished, and Potter was holding Chang in his arms, stroking her, that the obvious tenderness and affection in his eyes drove her over the edge and she came, screaming. 

The barrier must have been designed to keep sound out, because neither of them reacted to her cries of pleasure. It was only when Chang faded away, that the barrier finally dropped, and she managed to get a hold of herself. She paused for a moment or two, to catch her breath, before stepping forward and speaking, in as calm a voice as she could muster, “Want any help with that Potter?”

 

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

 

Harry's Mind Scape  
Minutes Later

He didn't remember where he heard about this particular use of the shelving charm, but it was extremely useful. The charm popped into his head the instant he saw her standing there, glowing from her climax, and the dragon woke up instantly. He barely had time to register that he had moved before he had Parkinson's arse comfortably suspended at the perfect height off the ground. He liked how it freed up his hands to play with her breasts as he pounded into her. He hadn't expected her tits to be as big as they were, she was nearly Susan and Lavender size, and he used his mouth and hands to draw pleased whimpers from her as he buried his cock in her pussy. 

He couldn't believe how tight she was, considering Malfoy hadn't made any secret of the fact that he was shagging her. With a wicked grin, he leaned down and said sympathetically, “You poor girl, it's obvious that Draco didn't have enough to keep you satisfied, but don't worry, I'll take care of you now!”

Whatever reaction he was expecting from her, it certainly wasn't happy laughter, as she managed to say, “I know you will, Sir! That's why I signed up, I wanted at least one good shag where I didn't have to get myself off afterward. None of the Voldie Youth knew how to take care of a girl, and we got tired of taking care of each other!” He got even harder inside her, and her eyes sparkled with mischief, “Oh yes, Daphne, Tracey and I had sex with each other in the dorms every night, just to get some relief after taking care of Draco and his goons! If you make Daphne and Tracey feel as good as I'm feeling, I'm sure we can put on a show for you! You'll love it when they break out the toys, I love it when they use a dildo on my arse, I always cum my brains out from getting my arse shagged, so I'm hoping you'll do that to me!”

He got even harder, and the dragon was growling in anticipation of the picture she painted him. He knew that she was eager, and after hearing her story, he understood why. She was already worked up when he claimed her, urging him on in unmistakable language as her arms and legs wrapped around him, pulling him deeper into her. He had only been pumping her for a few minutes when her eyes changed from her normal grey to a smokey color and her walls clenched around him. She was shuddering with pleasure and gasping out his name with each stroke, until she surprised him by tightening her arms around him and dropping her face to his shoulder, biting him as her climax hit. 

He laughed as he continued shagging her, whispering in her ear, “Don't even think about using your teeth when my cock is in your mouth! Trust me, you won't like what happens!”

She moaned, “I won't Sir, just, please, don't stop! I'm still ready to go!” 

He obliged her, grabbing her arse cheeks and lifting her off the shelf. He was still moving inside her when he staggered over to a chair that appeared in the middle of the room. Pulling out of her, he flipped her around so that her knees were on the cushion, and her hands were gripping the back of the chair. Lining up at her entrance, he slid the head inside, and spanked her as he plunged in to her. He spanked her other cheek as he pulled out, to her vocal approval, and soon they worked up a rhythm that had her climaxing steadily. 

He kept going until she was babbling incoherently in her pleasure, her face and her bum glowing red from exertion. Reaching around her, he fondled her breasts as he slammed into her one final time and released with a roar deep in her pussy. This pushed into yet another screaming orgasm, and, as she quivered with pleasure, he responded to the dragon's whim and leaned down, biting gently on her shoulder, marking her as belonging to him.

When he finished cumming, he pulled out, intending to let her catch her breath while the dragon rested, but Pansy had other ideas, as she turned around and sat on the cushion, wincing from the heat on her arse from the spanking, but she smiled happily and licked her lips before taking him in her mouth.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

The Room of Requirement   
Same Time

Poppy shook her hand at the language Miss Parkinson was using as she goaded Mister Potter on, there were certain things she really didn't need to know about what went on in the dorms, although she had a hard time believing Horace still allowed it to happen. Snape she could easily believe, but she would have thought that things would have changed when Horace took over. Unless he didn't know about it? Something to ask him about, discreetly of course, after this was all over.

Turning back to Harry, she saw that he had reached another peak, so she cast a gentle cleaning charm on the sheets covering him, before running her wand over him again to get a proper measure of his MMI. She blinked in disbelief at her readings, and ran the scan a second time, and then a third time for good measure until Croaker snapped, “For Merlin's sake, Poppy, quit dithering about and tell me what the score is, so I can try and adjust these runes so even more of these girls are affected!”

She shook her head, “Right, well then, Mister Potter's current MMI is reading 7825, I hope you can adjust the runes, but honestly, with Jeremy's Law in effect, I don't know that it would even make any difference.”

Algernon Croaker prided himself on never reacting to surprises, but his self control was finally shattered by the number that Pomfrey showed him on her wand. He thought he must have misheard her when she said what it was, but seeing it with his own eyes was proof enough. He couldn't help it, he laughed, he laughed long and hard for at least five minutes before he was able to gain control of himself again. Looking at the women sleeping peacefully, he shook his head and said, “He's going to need even more women, the poor bastard! He's already up in Merlin territory, and with a harem like the biblical Solomon, he's not going to have time to get anything done!”

Poppy shook her head, “Maybe not, I remember reading when I was doing my internship at Saint Mungos, that there was a ritual that might be helpful. I'll have to talk to Mister Potter and the others about it when they wake up of course, I'm not going to risk Azkaban for helping a patient!”

Croaker nodded, “I think I know the one you are talking about, the book describing it is locked up in the Department, I can take it out when we get finished and they all wake up.”

Poppy nodded in relief, “Good, I wasn't sure if I could find it again.” Lifting her wand, she said, “Now, let me check the status of the curse.”

After double checking her results, she nodded happily, “Still dropping, fortunately. We are still going to need all the women here, some of them probably more than once, but they should be able to burn the curse out of his body.”

Croaker looked thoughtful, “You know, Miss Parkinson's comments gave me an idea, we should think about adjusting the potions, so more than one woman is in his dreams at the same time, to see if it has any impact on how fast the curse is weakened.”

Poppy raised her eyebrow at him, “Algernon, just because you can't get enough of Yolanda and I doesn't mean that Mister Potter will be just as interested in threesomes! Honestly, married 20 years and you're still a lecher!”

He just smirked at her and turned back to his work on the runes.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Harry's Mind Scape  
Immediately After Previous Scene

Pansy hummed happily as she ran her tongue along Harry's shaft, tasting the mixture of her juices and his seed. She was pleased that he had enough control, either that or he was eating a high fruit and veggie diet, to make sure that he tasted sweet and not sour. She knew that she would remember this time for as long as she lived, and was definitely interested in a repeat performance or twelve, as long as she could convince Chang to go along with it. She was sure that she could convince Daphne and Tracey, and maybe even Astoria to go along, which would really get him going. The two sisters hadn't minded playing together in the past, and were really hot together last night, but this time they would probably enjoy it even more, especially with the promise of a Potter Orgasm or three to sweeten the deal!

She hadn't been lying either when she told him how much she enjoyed taking it up the arse, that was the only time any of the goons could get her to cum, although Zabini was always too rough when he took her. From what she watched when Harry was taking Cho, he obviously knew what he was doing, and she was looking forward to getting this glorious hunk of meat between her buns! It will be a pleasure taking a real man into her bed, one that knew what soap and water were, because Malfoy seemed to think that his cologne would cover his horrid body odor, it didn't.

Turning her attention back to what she was doing, she lowered her face and tongued his sac, making his cock jerk in pleasure. That was another thing, he was rampant and ready for action almost instantly after flooding her pussy, and she wanted to see how long she could keep him that way. 

Having him in her face was getting her turned on again, and she knew what would please him, she looked up at him and said, “May I finger myself Sir?” She mentally awarded herself 20 points when he smiled down at her and nodded. She opened her mouth and took his head inside while she dropped her hand between her legs. She started sucking him as she slipped two fingers into her pussy and started rubbing herself, teasing her clit to full attention again, and brushed the pad of her thumb over it. The feel of him in her mouth and the lightning shooting through her body from teasing her clit soon had her quivering as another orgasm flowed over her. 

She opened her mouth, not wanting to risk scraping him with her teeth as she came, and moaned his name, or at least that was what she intended, somehow she heard herself calling him 'Master' as she came! She knew he enjoyed that, and frankly, as good as he was making her feel, she'd call him anything he wanted!

Taking him back inside her mouth, she licked the seed that was leaking from the head, and let it rest on her tongue, enjoying the taste, before swallowing it. Closing her lips around the head, she started sucking, taking him further into her mouth each time, until she felt him hit the back of her mouth. Sliding backward, she exulted in the way he was groaning her name as she worshiped him. Wanting to really give him something to moan about, she leaned forward and tilted her head, letting him slide into her throat! She knew that she had surprised him by the growl that crawled out of his chest, and she glowed with happiness at pleasing him that way. 

Really wanting to drive him over the edge, she took her free hand and started fondling his balls as she took him deeper into her throat and started swallowing.

She got more than she had bargained for when she felt him pulse in her mouth and he erupted, she swallowed as fast as she could, but it still got to be too much for her, and she gasped in relief when he pulled out of her mouth and started splashing on her face and chest! Her chest was heaving as she caught her breath, but she still reveled in the feeling of his hot seed splashing her tits, and she closed her eyes and moaned at the way he was marking her, claiming her as his property!

Eventually he finished cumming, and she opened her eyes to see him smiling at her, “That was amazing Pansy! You did very well!” Taking her hand, he pulled her from the seat and lead her to where the tub filled with hot soapy water, before he said, “Now, we need to get cleaned up, so I want you to wash us, can you do that for me?”

If it had been anybody but Potter, she would have had a snarky comment about him expecting her to wash him, but she just smiled happily and said, “Of course Sir, I'll be happy to serve you!”

 

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

The Infirmary  
Earlier that Morning

Horace Slughorn stepped into the Hospital Wing quietly, and was surprised to find it completely empty for the first time in over a week. He had gotten used to seeing the group of girls researching at the table in the back of the ward, near the private room of Mister Potter's, but they had left, and didn't put their books away before going, either. He shook his head in disapproval and headed toward Poppy's office. He had come to see if the Matron needed any more healing potions before he started his days brewing, but was disappointed that she wasn't there either. 

Deciding to wait a few minutes to see if she returned, he wandered over to the girl's work table and started stacking the books up. He was going to return the books to the library, but when he started examining the books, he saw the family plates and realized that they were personal books, not school property. Curious, he sat down and browsed through the book, wondering what it was they were researching so diligently? They were obviously searching for a cure to whatever curse had hit Mister Potter, but he had no idea what curse it was. That information was a very closely held secret, and he was naturally interested in finding out what he could.

It didn't take him long to find the description of the curse in both the Malfoy book and the one written in French. Fortunately he was fluent in several languages, French among them, and he read through them quickly. He grinned when he saw the note about the differences between two books in their spell description, but the grin dropped when he considered the curse that had been used on the son of one of his favorite students.

Seeing the scribbled notes, he nodded, 'that would explain all the women coming to the castle for a meeting last night, then' but he wondered how they would avoid pregnancy and other issues. It was the marginal note mentioning the 'Pleasant Dreams' potion that gave him his answer. He frowned, he was aware of the potion, but not very familiar with it, not having prepared it in quite a few years.

He saw the copy of Moste Potente Potions, and slipped it from the pile and quickly found the potion in question. He nodded at the description, 'that would do what they want it to, no doubt about that!' he mused, until he noticed the faded footnote at the bottom of the page. It was almost too small to read, so he conjured a magnifying glass and, after reading it, swore loudly! “Oh Merlin, please let them have read that footnote, otherwise they could be destroying all those girl's lives!” 

Casting a Point Me spell to find Madame Pomfrey, he followed the spell to the seventh floor, and stopped in front of a hideous tapestry of ballet dancing trolls. Looking around in confusion, there was no sign of the school nurse or anybody else. Casting the Point Me spell again, his wand just slowly rotated in his hand, before coming to a complete stop, lying dormant in his hand. 

Cursing softly, he wracked his brains, trying to figure out how to find the nurse, when he remembered one of Dumbledore's signature spells. Concentrating on a happy memory, he generated a tiny version of his Patronus owl, and gave it a message for the nurse. He sent the spell on its' way, and blinked in surprise when the spell headed directly into the wall in front of him, and passed directly through it.

He waited for several minutes, growing impatient that she hadn't responded. Eventually a ghostly snake came out of the wall and he heard Poppy's voice, “Horace? I'm not sure if this will get to you, but we're under time compression right now, it's extremely difficult to get a message out. Thank you for the information about the potion, I'll just add it to the stack of everything else that has gone pear shaped this morning! If you want to help, see if you can find an antidote to the potion for when we get finished, okay?”

He sent back an acknowledgment, and headed back to his laboratory to get started, all the while wondering about a room that allowed time compression and wondering why he had never heard about it before?

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Harry's Mind Scape  
The Prefect's Bath

Harry sighed in contentment, stretching out in the water of the tub as he he rested his head against Pansy's naked body. He was enjoying the feeling of her fingers in his scalp as she worked the shampoo into his hair and the tingling as it cleaned him. He chuckled, “Pansy, you are definitely a girl of many talents, and I'm just sorry we never got to talk without the ferret around!”

Pansy didn't say anything for a few seconds, just rinsed the soap from his hair before shifting around so she was stretched out beside him. “Thanks for saying that, Potter, but I don't think it would have made much difference before. Even if I was able to get away from the moron, he always had one of his goons following me, or Snape, when he was still here, so the chances of us meeting and getting to know one another were extremely slim. It was just when Chang pulled us all together to ask for our help that the house barriers came down enough to let us interact, and I decided to take the opportunity.”

He leaned over and kissed her gently, saying, “Well, I'm extremely glad you did, but I'm curious, why did you agree to help me out? I'm not objecting by any means, but I am curious.”

“A couple of reasons, one, it would help me and my family. You probably aren't aware of the house politics, but my parents and I were not supporters of Voldemort, that was my uncle. When the word gets out that I performed an unspecified service helping you recover from a dark curse that hit you, it will make the Parkinson's more acceptable to the 'light' and the 'neutral' families, so we can increase the family business contacts, as well as influence in the Wizengamot.”

Harry nodded, “I can see that, and I don't have a problem with supporting you in public for what you are doing, but, you said you had a couple of reasons, what was the other one?”

She grinned, “Curiosity, what else? You've gotten a lot better looking over the last year or so, and I wanted to see what you would be like in bed.” She laughed lightly, “We still haven't gotten to a bed, but I'm not worried about that at the moment.” 

“Don't worry, I'll make sure we have a bed for the next act, I'm still looking forward to hearing you squeal in pleasure when I bugger you!”

Putting thoughts into actions, he concentrated briefly, and the walls of the bath faded away, and a king sized four poster bed came into being a few feet away from them. Standing up in the tub, he reached down and helped Pansy to her feet and, with a wave of his hand, the two of them were completely dried off before climbing onto the bed.

He stretched out on his back, and Pansy cuddled against him, giving a soft sigh of pleasure, before she grew serious. “I wasn't lying earlier when I told you what the girls in Slytherin House went through in the dorms. All of us, from the 3rd year on, were expected and required to be available to those in our year, and those in the years above us. I didn't mind it so much, I'm willing to use whatever I have available to achieve my goals, and I was able to get some favors from the upper years because I was so skilled. What I did object to was the fact that, with extremely rare exceptions, none of the boys I was with gave a damn about my pleasure!” 

She rolled over so she was facing him, and raised herself onto her elbows, looking him in the eyes, “Do you know that I've had more orgasms since I woke up here than I had in my entire time at Hogwarts so far? Not counting the times that we girls had to take care of each other of course.”

Harry nodded, listening intently, although a small part of him was doing a dance in his head and he was mooning the ghost of Snape and Malfoy from what she was saying. She continued, not aware of his distraction, “I was willing to put up with the lousy lovers while I was in school, I figured I had plenty of time to find satisfaction after I graduated, unfortunately my parents have other ideas. They are old fashioned enough that they want to arrange a suitable match for me, which means a pureblood, and I'm not confident that the person they choose for me would be good in bed, so the chances of me having a decent sexual encounter was extremely slight, and that wasn't acceptable!” 

She chuckled, “After experiencing what you have to offer, I'm not going to lie to you, I'd be willing to get together when we are both awake. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that you and Chang are so obviously in love, I'd be talking to my parents about offering a contract to you!” 

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, and she nodded, she was quite serious. Looking directly at her, he said, “Well, I'm not going to lie to you, I'm enjoying having sex with you, and I find you extremely attractive, but whether that's enough to build on, I don't know, but I'd be interested to find out. When we wake up, we need to talk to Cho, because I'm going to need more than just one wife. Are you familiar with Jeremy's Law?”

She nodded, but before she could say anything, he felt the dragon wake within him, and he hardened again. Sitting up, he turned to her and smiled, and she grinned when she looked into his eyes.

 

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Immediately Afterward

Pansy knew immediately when the 'dragon' woke up, she could feel the lust pouring off of him in waves, and she grabbed a couple of pillows and rolled onto her belly, putting the pillows under her so that her arse was in the air for him. She was wriggling in anticipation, sure that she was going to enjoy this as much as she had everything else they'd done so far.

She felt him move on the bed, and the mattress moved under her as he got behind her. She started to reach behind her, wanting to hold herself open for him, but found that he had other ideas, as soft leather cuffs appeared on her wrists, and her arms were pulled toward the bed posts, where they were hooked to chains that weren't there a few minutes ago. 'Bondage? Now this could be even more fun!' she thought as she relaxed in her chains. She felt something around her ankles, and her legs being stretched as well, and wondered how many other surprises he had in store for her?

She didn't have to wonder long, as her mouth was forced open and she felt a ball being put between her teeth, and a blindfold being tied over her eyes. She squirmed in excitement, amazed that he read her so well, considering she hadn't told him about the times that Marcus Flint (one of the only good lovers in Slytherin) tied her to his bed during sex, and the massive orgasms that always resulted from it!

She was already wet from the position she was in, but when she felt him toying with her nipples and making them stand out further than before, she moaned against the gag as lightning shot through her body from her nipples straight to her center. She wasn't sure how much more she could take, she was already on the verge of a screaming climax and he hadn't even fingered her arse yet!

She found out, when something cold and wet appeared in his hands and was pressed against her nipples. The sensations rolled through her body, starting from her nipples and moving south, Her arms and legs tensed in the bonds and she would have screamed if the gag wasn't muffling her. The last thought she had before blacking out from the pleasure was, 'Where did he get ice cubes from?'

She floated on the seas of pleasure for an unknown amount of time, finally understanding what the elusive 'afterglow' was, and wanting to experience it again, as often as possible. She was just coming back to reality when she felt his fingers in her bottom, stretching her out, and she whined in anticipation, mentally cursing the gag that kept her from really encouraging him! 

She breathed as deeply as she could through her nose, making herself relax and open for him, knowing that he was big enough to be uncomfortable if she tensed up. Of course, he had to make things even more interesting about then by starting to spank her again. She jerked at the first impact of his hand on her left cheek, and moaned out her surprise against the gag. She had just relaxed again when she felt him spank her right cheek, and the moan turned to a pleased sigh, he was pressing all of her buttons, and she could love him for it!

She mentally kept count, and when he stopped at twenty five, she was sure that her arse was as red as a Gryffindors robes, and wished she wasn't tied up then, because she wanted nothing more than to feel him buried balls deep in her arse!

She was swearing mentally as she felt him use his other hand to start fingering her pussy at the same time he was stretching her arse, and he was teasing her clit like a master, sending bolts of pleasure riding through her body and making her shiver in delight. She just hoped he didn't keep her waiting much longer or she was afraid she would lose her mind from the explosion.

Fortunately, he didn't keep her waiting any longer, as she felt him slide his fingers out, and then wipe them off in her hair! She flushed with embarrassed arousal, as he seemed to reach into her mind and pull out her deepest, most secret fantasies. She really hoped that Chang was open to the idea of her joining them, he was making her feel way too good to want to give it up!

She would have cried out in relief if she could when she felt the mushroom of his cock push itself though her rosebud. He held still to let her adjust to his size, thankfully, because he was bigger than even the biggest of Daphne's toys, let alone the boys she had to take in the dungeons! She groaned around the gag as she felt the weight of his body resting on her back, holding her firmly in place. She felt his hot breath on her face and she heard his harsh whisper in her ear, “Are you ready for more, pet? Are you ready for me to take what you are offering?”

She nodded quickly, and the weight eased off her back as the mattress was pushed down under her. She felt his hands lightly gripping her waist and she did her best to relax as he pushed himself deeper into her arse. She loved the feeling of fullness, as well as the just plain nastiness of what he was doing to her, it just pumped up all her submissive fantasies and got her juices flowing even harder than before.

Pansy lost track of everything else once she felt him slamming against her burning arse cheeks, all that mattered was the rod of velvet and iron splitting her apart, claiming her body and soul, wringing the last ounce of pleasure from her, he kept pounding into her for ages, pushing her closer and closer to the orgasm to end all orgasms, until she felt him freeze and heard a grunt burst from his lips. That was the only warning she got before he got even more impossibly bigger inside her and let loose. When she felt him flooding her, the floodgates of her own pleasure finally burst, and she literally saw explosions behind her eyes before she passed out, unable to take the sensations that were tearing through her body. In that instant, she became his, body and soul, and Pansy wouldn't have it any other way! 

She was still unconscious when she faded away, only to wake up in the hospital bed, a worried Nurse Pomfrey standing beside her. 

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

The Room of Requirement  
Immediately Afterward

Poppy looked down at her latest patient, and said, “I'm glad you decided to join us Miss Parkinson, how are you feeling?”

Pansy grinned sleepily, “Amazing! That was the most fantastic experience of my life, and I can see myself wanting to do it again and again! That much pleasure might kill me, but Merlin! What a way to go!”

Poppy forced a smile on her face, and watched as the girl yawned, before rolling over onto her side and falling back to sleep. After seeing the message from Horace, she stayed by the bed for a few minutes, and shook her head sadly when she saw the shadow roll across the girl's throat, solidifying into a black silk ribbon, with the Potter crest on the cameo. 

“Well, Pansy, it looks like you just might get your wish, I hope you don't end up regretting it,” Poppy murmured softly as she turned away.

Looking over at Croaker, she shook her head again at the defeated look on his face. “No luck with the runes then?”

Croaker frowned, “Not at all! His magic is actively resisting any alterations to the runes! Every time I try to make an adjustment, the rune snaps back to it's original shape, and, even worse, the blurring is getting noticeably worse.”

Looking up at the other girls who were sleeping peacefully, well, except for Penelope, who was moaning in pleasure, he said, “Do you think we could wake the girls up? Keep them from being affected even worse than they already have been?”

She frowned, “I'm afraid not, from what Horace said in his note, the potion started affecting them the instant they fell asleep, and if they were woken up without letting the potion do it's work, their magic would be damaged.”

“Shite! I can't believe that all of us managed to miss that damned footnote!” He grimaced, “At least, with Potter's MMI, the women will enjoy their new status, for what it's worth. I'm not sure it's worth much, though, to be honest with you.”

Poppy put her hand on his shoulder, “Maybe this will help you then, I've known Mister Potter for six years now, and I would bet my life and my magic that he would never mistreat these girls, and if you kept watch on how he interacts with them, he would treat them with respect, it's not in his nature to treat them badly.”

“Well, you do know him better than I do, I just have to go by you and Yolanda's descriptions, so I hope you're right.” He looked around the room and laughed bitterly, “Poppy, how in the blazes did two smart people like us manage to outsmart ourselves so badly? We were so confident in what we were doing that we didn't even consider something going wrong! So we set the magic of the room not to let us out until the curse was completely broken! Otherwise we could bring in others who could help us. I don't even want you to attempt sending that spell through the compression again, we don't even know if the message got through, and it still drained your magic trying to force it out!”

“I know, Algernon, and I wasn't going to try again, I need to be at my best to watch over these girls. I just hope they'll be willing to forgive me when they wake up, but I won't blame them if they don't.”

Croaker put his arms around her then, and the two of them drew what comfort they could from each other.

End Chapter Four

PERSONAL NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:

Hi everybody, thanks for reading my story, and those of you who know me, know that I have been going through a really rough time lately dealing with medical issues. I haven't been able to work since the last week of February, and I still haven't gotten my Short Term Disability approved. So, if you are able to help out, I've opened a GoFundMe to help me pay my bills until I can get back to work, and any support would be appreciated. Here is the link: gofund.me/sbg5dy8 Red


	5. A Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravenclaws are Very Kinky, and Harry likes that!

Story TITLE: A Dream to Remember  
PART: 05 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: Seraglio, My Yahoo Group  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Harry is hit by a curse at the Final Battle, his friends come up with a unique cure.   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT:   
SPOILERS: Canon to the end of Order of the Phoenix, but Dumbledore pulled his head out of his arse and spent the Summer and next year training Harry and his friends. The Final Battle took place at the end of 6th year.  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There is Ron, Molly and Percy bashing in this story, not a great deal, but some. Also, I'm going with a Good Dumbledore in this story.   
AUTHORS NOTES: The curse, or at least the idea of the curse, comes from Dragon Raptor's Harry Potter and the Curse's Cure, used by Permission  
IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: To Avoid the Under age Sex issue, Hogwarts students start the September 1st after their 14th Birthday. 

 

A Discovery

 

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Harry's Mind scape  
Immediately Afterward

Harry looked down at the empty spot on the bed that had just been filled by Pansy's dream self, and shook his head at the weirdness of his life. He had thought, when he and Dumbledore had developed the plan that let him finally end the threat of Voldemort and his death eaters, that he would be able to have at least a somewhat normal life. Of course, that ended on Valentine's Day, when Cho casually asked him was his MMI was, and he had no idea what she was talking about!

He wasn't going to complain that Cho was building a harem for him, in fact, a deep hidden part of him wondered if it wasn't the universes' way of making up for the shitty life he'd lived and what he'd gone through to get rid of Voldemort. Sort of a balancing out of the bad with the good? Naturally, he never said any of that to Cho, because he wasn't sure he could explain it in a way that wouldn't piss her off, or make him sound like a arse, so he kept quiet about it, and just enjoyed having her in his life. 

Standing up, he banished the bed and the remains of the Prefects Bath, putting it back into the form of the Room it was in before, and took a seat on his chair. He leaned back and closed his eyes, thinking about what Cho and Pansy had said, and tried to work out who the other girls were. Padma and Parvati were a given, and he had a feeling that he would be seeing Luna and Hermione at some point, but who else? Ginny? She was a possibility, but he hoped that she wasn't there, he didn't want to do that to Neville. From what Pansy said, he figured that Daphne and Tracey would have volunteered, and he wasn't going to complain about that, especially the implied lesbian show that Pansy mentioned. 

Thinking of Pansy reminded him of what she had told him about what went on in the Slytherin Dungeons, and he briefly regretted that Malfoy and his goons were all dead, as was Snape, because they didn't suffer nearly enough before they died! 

Shoving that thought aside for now, but he planned on having a serious conversation with Slughorn when he woke up, he went back to his mental list of girls. He wondered if Cho had gone with the ones that had shown up in their fantasy conversations, because that would really be interesting, especially since he can make anything he can imagine in his mind, from a strip club, to a deserted beach to the Great Hall of Hogwarts if he wanted!

He felt the dragon stir slightly when he pictured the Great Hall fantasy, but it actually went back to sleep, surprising him. Focusing inward, the dragon was resting in the remains of his cage, the the bars twisted and broken down, He frowned slightly, seeing the dragon was just as large as ever, but as he looked closer, he noticed that there were several softly glowing points among the scales.

Moving closer, he saw that there were gems embedded into the scales all over the dragon's body, and a few of them were the source of the glowing he'd noticed. There were also a large number of gems that were dark, and cracked. Moving toward one of the glowing gems, he got feelings of joy and love pouring out of it. Reaching out, he lightly brushed the tips of his fingers across the top of the gem, and his mind was filled with Cho's face when she was cumming, and he could hear her saying she loved him! Touching the other glowing gems, they seemed to alternate between Cho and Pansy, both of them in the throes of climaxing, and smiling happily at him. He couldn't help it, he smiled back, a stupid grin on his face.

Reaching out for the closest of the cracked gems, he brushed his fingers across the face and jerked back as the dragon woke up, and he felt himself overwhelmed by lust again. He looked around desperately, but he was still alone, and the feelings building in him were becoming painful and needed release. Holding on to his concentration, he tried to focus on flying, to drive away the feelings, but it was no use, the broom under him kept shifting into forms of different women, including his Aunt Petunia and Bellatrix Lestrange! 

Forcing himself away from the dragon, the feelings didn't diminish, but he was still alone, and a part of him was grateful, because he was afraid he would hurt the girl that showed up. “Too bad Bella really isn't here, I wouldn't mind hurting that psycho bitch!” he muttered, only to find things changing around him.

A wide grin split his face when he recognized the corpse of the basilisk and the statue of Slytherin against the wall. He looked around curiously for a moment, until his eyes fell on the figure laying on the ground, 'Ginny?” he asked moving forward, only to give a sigh of relief when he saw the woman looked nothing like the girl he rescued the last time he was here. 

It was only when he was right on top of the woman that he recognized her, and his grin turned feral. Kicking the woman in the side to wake her, he sneered when her eyes widened in recognition. “Hello Bellatrix, I'm so glad to see you! I have a problem that only you can help me with.”

He wandlessly summoned the witches wands, and snapped them before burning them to ash in front of her. “Was one of those the wand that you killed Sirius with? Did you know that he made me the Head of the Family before he died, so it's up to me to punish you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!” 

Pulling her to her feet, he ripped the dress from her body, and saw that she was completely nude under it, “Good, it will save me some time!”

He had no idea how long it took before the dragon was completely sated, and he still felt disgusted years later at the thought of what he had done to her, even though a part of him realized that Bellatrix Lestrange was dead and the woman he abused was just a figment of his imagination. It really brought home how horrible the curse actually was, and he was even more grateful for Cho and the others for finding the potions and the way to cure him without letting the curse take complete control.

It was only after he felt the dragon relax that the full impact of what he had just done hit him, and he fell to his knees, as he emptied his stomach of everything in it, and when it was empty, he continued retching until he didn't have the strength to continue. Eventually he managed to climb to his feet and stumble into the shower as he tried to wash away what he had just done.

Eventually he calmed down and got dressed, before turning his attention to the dragon again. Somehow, he wasn't surprised that the cracked gem had healed, but he hoped to avoid going through the same thing to heal the other gems, he didn't think he could stand it. He looked at how many other gems were still damaged, and whistled at seeing how much still needed to be done. He moved away from the slumbering dragon and tried to organize his thoughts, because he needed to get what he'd discovered to Poppy. 

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Mind Scape  
A Few Minutes Later

Penelope stood frozen as she watched Harry destroy Bellatrix Lestrange, and a part of her was absolutely horrified at what she had seen, but an even larger part of her was turned on more than she had even been in her life! She had heard and seen him looking around for help, and wanted to go to him, but she was held in place, it was only when she saw how he reacted after vanishing Lestrange's body that she relaxed, she felt the urge to comfort him as he stumbled away and vomited. She could literally feel the anguish pouring off him as he knelt on the stone floor. She was still held in place as he created a shower stall, and she felt the steam pouring out from the scalding water as he scrubbed himself raw with rough rags. It was only when he stepped out of the shower and wiped his eyes, looking a lot calmer, that she felt the barrier drop and she stepped forward nervously.

“Harry?”

He whirled around at the sound of her voice, and smiled happily. “Penelope? You're a pleasant surprise, but it's good to see you!” He gestured, and two comfortable chairs appeared between them, and he sat down, looking at her. She was still nervous, but the relaxed look on his face made her feel comfortable enough to take the offered chair. When she sat down, he was looking at her sadly, “How much did you see?”

“All of it, I think, I saw your reaction when you touched that broken gem, and how tense you were, looking around for help. I was trying to get to you, or at least get your attention to let you know I was here, but there was a barrier preventing me from getting through. Can I ask what happened? From what Cho and the others said, the potion should have ameliorated the worst of the effects.”

“I'm pretty sure it does, because when I was with Cho and Pansy, things got plenty intense, but they both came multiple times and obviously enjoyed what we were doing, but with this last time, I touched the gem itself, and got hit full blast and couldn't help myself. Before, I had enough control to make sure that my partner got as much pleasure as I did from having sex, this time, I didn't care, it wasn't even about sex, it was about hurting the woman, and I hated that! It's not who I am, even with this curse on me the thought of doing that to anybody else makes me sick!”

Before she knew it, Penny had left her chair and was sitting on Harry's lap, her arms wrapped around him as she whispered in his ear, trying to calm him down. “Harry, you aren't the curse, it's obvious that something is helping you fight it, and I'm going to help you find it, so I can tell the others when we finish, don't worry, there's a lot of girls here who will help you!”

She felt him relax against her, and his arms went around her as well, but his seemed more interested in feeling her body. She didn't mind in the least of course, that was what she was here for, but they had other things to discuss, so she pulled away slightly.

“I'm glad you are enjoying my body, Harry, and you will get to explore it to our hearts content in a little while, but I think we need to work out what is different about the gems first!”

Harry chuckled, “I think you're right, and the dragon is still sated, so we can concentrate on other things for the time being.” When he dropped his arms, she climbed off his lap, and moved back to her chair. 

“Okay, so tell me what you noticed about the gems, I didn't get here until you were touching the damaged one.”

Harry closed his eyes, and she waited while he gathered his thoughts. “After Pansy left, I was thinking about how strange things were in my life, as usual, and was looking around, wondering when the next girl would arrive, and who she was, when something about the dragon caught my eye. I looked closer, and saw that there was a bunch of gems embedded in the dragon's scales. Most of them, were cracked and dim, but there were six of them that were glowing brightly. I got closer to the glowing ones, and I got a feeling of love and happiness coming from them. I couldn't stop myself, but I touched one of the gems, and got Cho's face as she came, and heard her tell me she loved me! Naturally, I wanted to experience that again, and touched the other glowing gems, and two others had Cho and the other three had Pansy. It was amazing! But then I touched the broken gems, and you saw what happened. Curiously, I went back and checked, and saw that three more gems are glowing, but no where near as bright at the originals.”

Penny nodded, “So you have three gems with Cho and three with Pansy? Harry I'm sorry if this is a rude question, but how many times did you cum with both of them?”

Harry's eyes shot open, “It's not rude at all, but three times each. Three climaxes per girl and three gems per girl. I think we know how the gems are being repaired, don't you?”

“Makes sense, but the bigger question is why you normally have control, but this last time the curse controlled you?”

“That's true, and another question is, what the bloody hell is a dragon doing in my mind? At first, I thought the dragon was the curse itself, but it seems I was wrong.”

Penny couldn't help herself, she giggled as a possible answer came to her. “Harry, have you ever heard the theory that the more powerful a witch or wizard is, the greater their libido?”

He looked at her, and then turned to look at the dragon, still sleeping peacefully, and his lips quirked in a grin, “You're telling me that the dragon is my libido? Damn it, six girls aren't going to be enough, are they?”

She shrugged, “Not if you and they want them to do anything but spend their time naked and pregnant. If that's all you want, then you could probably get by with just the six girls you already have, but I'd suggest getting at least a dozen girls, so that they each get some time to have a life and hobbies.”

Harry nodded, but stopped and looked at her sharply, “What do you mean, the six I already have? Cho and I had only found 2 other girls so far. Are you telling me that she found another three girls while I was out? Who are they?”

“Well, from what I understand, Hermione and Luna approached her immediately after the battle, and Luna blurted out that the two of them wanted to join you both, and since Cho said that the two of you had already been planning to ask them, she accepted. The last girl was apparently a surprise to all of them, it's Fleur Delacour!” She stopped when she saw the look on Harry's face, she had never seen such a pleased expression on a man, and had to admit it was quite attractive.

“I need to do something special for Cho to express my pleasure. She told me that she was sure Hermione and Luna were both interested, but I wasn't convinced, I'm glad she was right! But, how did Fleur get involved? The last I had heard, she was back at her family home in France.”

“From what they said, Fleur saw the articles about you in the Prophet, and when one of them mentioned that it was a Malfoy spell that injured you, she gathered up her family spell books from the time when the Delacour's and Malfoy's were closely related, and contacted Cho. They already had a copy of the curse, from Narcissa Malfoy of all people, and Luna compared the versions in both books and found the solution to curing you.”

“Narcissa, huh? Interesting, but please go on.”

She continued, telling about how, acting on instructions from Luna, Fleur was able to summon Dobby, and the way he addressed her convinced the others that the magic of the bond between He and Cho and the others had accepted her as well. She paused, trying to remember if there was anything else, then grinned, “Cho also mentioned that she has one hell of a pensieve memory to show you of what happened after Fleur joined the family!” 

Harry's eyes glazed over as he imagined what must have happened, and he chuckled, “We were wondering when the feelings would get overwhelming and she finally went for a dive! I gather she enjoyed herself?”

“From what I could tell, they all did, but she didn't give me any details.” She shrugged, and decided to move things along, because she was still randy as hell from the potion, “If you want stories of adventures with other girls, I'm sure I've got several to tell you, including some featuring a couple of friends of yours.”

He looked with an interested smile, “Really? Who?”

“Well, I'm only going to mention one of them, because she's currently dreaming and waiting her turn, and gave me permission to tell you, but I believe you know an Auror by the name of Tonks? She and I spent the night together last night, and it wasn't the first time.”

She smiled as he shifted slightly in his seat, and she could see his cock start to stir, finally. His words gave her pause though.

“If you are trying to wake the dragon, you're going about it the right way, but I really want to enjoy a chance to relax before we get busy, if you don't mind. Believe it or not, a guy can get sore from too much sex just like a girl can.”

She blushed, 'Damn it, I really need to work on my subtlety, everyone sees right through me!' she thought.

Harry grinned at her as she blushed, and said, “I'm curious, what brought you here? Last I heard you were involved with Percy, but I take it that didn't last?”

“Not hardly! The prat decided he needed a pureblood girlfriend to advance in the Ministry, and hooked up with a girl from the Selwin family, hoping that she would help him. Too bad that she was related to Umbridge, and after Dolores was put through the Veil, and Fudge was given the Kiss, the family isn't in a position to help anybody!”

His eyes widened at the news that Umbridge had been executed, and a vicious smile crossed his face. 

“Yeah, I can see where that might put a crimp in an ambitious person's career plans. But what about you, what are you doing since you graduated?”

“I'm actually working in the Department of Mysteries, since it's one of the few departments that you don't have to be pureblood to get hired in. I can't really talk about what I do there, because of the magical oaths I had to swear, but I can tell you that I was one of the one's who had to clean up after the mess you and your friends left last year. Of course, I wasn't complaining because you managed to do something we hadn't been able to do all year, and convince Fudge that Voldemort had returned.”

At his surprised look she said, “Oh yes, Harry, quite a few of us believed you, and did what we could behind the scenes, in fact, more than one of us had provided some of the spells that Professor Dumbledore had you learn to destroy the Horcruxes.”

She chuckled, “I really wish I could tell some of the other things we did to help you, but unless you joined the department, and swore the same oaths that I did, I'd risk my magic telling you.”

Harry waved her apology away, “I understand, and I will say it's an intriguing recruiting pitch, but I still need to take my NEWTs and make sure that my family is taken care of before I worry about a career. But I am glad that somebody in the Ministry believed me, it didn't seem like it at the time. And that explains why you aren't with Percy any more, but specifically, why did you decide to help? You and I don't really know each other, considering that you were a 5th year when I was an ickle firstie, so I'm not seeing the connection.”

Penny nodded, “I can see that, but it was more my friendship and house loyalty to Cho that got my attention, as well as the fact that my boss, Croaker was brought in by Nurse Pomfrey, so I was more than a little curious. But the main reason, is I was curious about something, and this was my best chance to find out if it were true or not.”

“What are you curious about?”

“We talked about the relationship between libido and magical strength, but Croaker has a theory that a magically stronger wizard will automatically bring out a witch's natural submissiveness, and, since I realized a long time ago that I'm extremely submissive in the bedroom, I was hoping to find out if you would be able to make me lose my mind from cumming!”

Harry stiffened, and his relaxed smile turned feral as he stood, “You're about to find out! The dragon just woke up!”

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Headmistress's Office  
Same Time

The room was empty, it's occupant off attending to other duties, and the house-elves had completed their morning cleaning. In the portrait frame seated on the wall behind the Headmistress's desk, the bearded old man awoke from his slumber with a start, and looked around curiously. “So this is what it's like being a painting? Fascinating.” Turning to the desk in the painting, the figure lifts a small yellow candy from the glass dish and pops it in his mouth. Smiling he said, “Good, the flavor transferred, I was worried about that.”

Stretching, the figure moved around his frame, working out the stiffness in his body, before peering out of the picture and saying, “Well, Godric, how goes the plan?”

The Sorting Hat opened it's mouth to speak, but then paused, seemingly gathering it's thoughts before saying, “Well, if you were still alive, I'd owe you the sorting of two students of your choice next term. Young Malfoy did cast the spell you expected on Mister Potter, and he reacted as you expected as well, locking himself away until Miss Chang and the others could get help. From what I've been able to pick up from the castle, they found a couple of copies of the curse, as well as the potion that you put the obscuring spell on, which I still disagree with! You should have given them a choice in their lives, you know that most of them would have jumped at the opportunities anyway, but you had to remain true to form didn't you? Haven't you learned yet that people are not chess pieces?”

The old man grimaced, “Yes, Godric, I'm well aware of your opinion, but I had to keep focused on the overall good of our world, and, convoluted though it may be, and, yes, what I did could be considered an evil action, the loss of so much of our world in Tom's various wars had brought us to a tipping point, and we could be facing either extinction or exposure to the non-magical world, which would be even worse. But if this works as I anticipate, our world will survive and prosper for the next several centuries, lead by such venerated families as the Potters and the Blacks, and their allies the Changs, the Patils and other families. I'd arranged things with the Gringotts clan, and they made their own arrangements to get the information to those that would be able to use it.”

“Yes, Yes, I'm sure you've planned things out to the last decimal place,” the Hat replied impatiently,   
“But you seem to be making the same mistakes you always make in your pursuit of Wizarding Utopia, you forget that Free Will is what makes these people what they are!”

“Godric, we've had this discussion hundreds of times over the years, and you will not change my mind. Granted, Mister Potter's attempt to remove the Horcrux was surprising, but I anticipated him doing things his own way, which is why I was able to move to the next portion of the plan. There was never any doubt that Harry would destroy Tom this time, but the damage had already been done, and if I need to play with Harry and those women like they are chess pieces, then I will do it! After all, I'm not killing or imprisoning them, they will experience love and happiness and get to experience their family growing, just not in the manner they probably anticipated.”

“Bah! On your head be it, I may be bound to obey your orders, since you were still the Headmaster when you gave them, but I don't like it!”

The old man chuckled dryly, “You say that now, but think about all the new students you'll get to sort, who knows maybe you can even put Slytherin on path to greatness again? It will certainly be fun to watch!”

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Harry's Mind Scape  
Same Time

Harry wondered if there was something in the Ravenclaw Aerie that made the witches so kinky? He couldn't believe what Penelope had shown him when she invited him to use Legilimency on her! Of course, he had made a twist or two of his own to the scenario. The blonde haired witch was standing, stark naked in the center of the Chamber of Secrets, her wrists secured in chains that dropped down from the ceiling, her ankles spread and cuffed to matching chains bolted to the stone floor. She was barefoot, and her feet were almost a foot off the ground. He had magically strengthened her upper body so she wouldn't hurt herself hanging like that, but that wasn't what surprised him about her imagination. 

If fact, it was a fairly standard bondage position, one he had seen more than once in Sirius's porn collection, It was what she had imagined for foot supports that moved things into the twilight zone of bondage games. At her request, he had conjured two large blocks of ice, and put them right under her feet. He had to admit, the goosebumps the ice raised on her flesh was extremely interesting, and he admired how she managed to keep moving her feet moving, because if she lifted her feet from the surface, she would drop down onto his own little addition to the scene, and he had ordered her not to drop down, until he gave her permission.

He had conjured a wooden saw horse, and set it between her outstretched legs. He had put padding along the center of the bar, and attached two dildos to the padding, one pointed directly to her pussy, and the other lined up with her arse. He told her that she wasn't to allow either of the toys to penetrate her before he had filled each of her holes with his cock, or he would be very disappointed in her ability to obey simple commands.

It was the first time he had seen a woman climax without touching herself, and he was intrigued to discover that Penny was a squirter. He waited for her to recover, and, when he saw the awareness in her eyes, he snapped his fingers, bringing her attention to him.

“I'm glad you enjoyed that, and, since I hadn't told you not to cum, I won't punish you for it. But, from now on, until I give you permission, you aren't to cum, is that understood?”

She nodded eagerly, her eyes lit up with excitement. “Very good, now, I've got a bit of a test for you, but, since you are a Ravenclaw you should do very well on tests. It's very simple, I'm going to test your concentration. I'm going to give you 15 strokes with my little friend here, and I want you to count each one so I can hear it. I'm sure you know the drill, if I don't hear it, it doesn't count toward the 15! And, at the same time, you need to keep yourself from dropping down onto the toys under you, if you can do that, I'll give you a reward, okay?”

He hid his smile at the look in her eyes, especially as he was stroking his cock when he mentioned a reward. He watched as she licked her lips, and a glazed look came into her eyes. Reaching over, he picked up his 'little friend' from the table he had wanted, and took a firm grip on the leather wrapped handle, making sure it wouldn't slip from his hand. He frowned at the nine strips of leather that were attached to the handle, and used a bit of his magic to soften them so they wouldn't break the skin. He knew this was part of Penny's fantasy, but, after Bellatrix, he really had no desire to cause her actual pain.

Surprisingly, the dragon was doing nothing more than rumbling contentedly through all the preparations. It was something else to discuss with Penny when they were finished, but for now, he had a submissive to test!

Concentrating, he created a wooden walkway two feet off the ground that circled the hanging girl, allowing him to have easy access to any part of her body without straining his arms to reach. He walked up the steps and stopped directly in front of her, staring in her eyes, and enjoying the look of adoration shining there. He kept her eyes locked with his as he lashed out with the cat and the strips landed on her breasts. She gasped and called out “One, Master!” and he nodded, taking a few steps and swinging again, this time catching her on the back of her thighs, making her legs jerk and her feet come off the ice. She dropped for a second, but got her feet back under her before she came down too far. “Two Master!”

He paused and saw that, while the skin was red where she was hit, it wasn't split, and there was no sign of bleeding. He continued his walk, circling her several times, and flogging her at random points in his walk, and, he had to admit, she certainly knew how to concentrate. Other than the first blow to the back of her legs, she hadn't dropped again, and kept the count steady, no matter where his strike landed. 

By the time he got up to fourteen, nearly her entire body was covered with red stripes, and she was panting from the exertion, and the excitement, as he saw her juices flowing freely from her pussy. He nodded at her determination to please him, and, while he was tempted to aim between her legs, he didn't want to punish her, and it didn't matter how softly he struck her there, it would have to hurt, so he aimed his last blow for her breasts, and when she cried out “Fifteen Master!” he vanished the cat and the sawhorse and lowered her to the ground, which was now covered in a thick mattress.

When she was kneeling on the bedding, her legs still chained to the floor, and her wrists still pulled above her head, he dropped to the ground behind her. Stepping onto the mattress, he put his hand on her shoulder and said, “As soon as you feel me all the way inside you, you can cum, you did very good, pet, I was impressed.” 

“Thank you Master!”

Stretching and lubricating her rear hole, he knelt down and lined up his cock with her tight entrance and shoved forward, to be rewarded by Penny shaking and crying as she climaxed. He reached around and gathered her juices on his fingers, and held his hand to her mouth, listening to her moans of pleasure as she sucked him clean. 

He loved the tightness of her arse, and he knew that while he had been teasing Cho in the shower, he was going to want to be taking all of his ladies this way on a regular basis. It almost felt natural that they submit themselves to him this way, and, based on the three girls he'd had so far, they would agree with him.

He felt the dragon straining within him, and knew he wouldn't last very long after the long warm up session, so he didn't even try to hold onto his eruption, he just let go and flooded Penelope's arse, and felt her climaxing again. The force of the climax took him by surprise, and he almost blacked out for a second before getting control again, and he wrapped his arms around Penny, letting her enjoy the sensations.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Room of Requirement

Poppy nodded with a weary satisfaction, the curse had gone down again, which was about the only thing that had gone right this morning. The discovery that they had forgotten the 'Praeda Uictoris' effect when putting the power limiting Runes on Mister Potter, and it's still unknown affects on the women was bad enough, but combining it with the discovery of the missed footnote in the Pleasant Dreams potion had her wanting to tear her hair out in shame!

About the only consolation was her knowledge of Mister Potter's personality, and her hope that the knowledge that he had eighteen concubines along with a magically bonded wife wouldn't change his basic nature too much. Although the exclamations from the three women he had bedded seemed to indicate that he was certainly growing into a dominant personality, and the way the women seemed to enjoy it, even after they woke up, gave credence to Algernons' theory. 

Out of curiosity, she went over to Miss Chang's bed and ran a scan for her MMI, to see if the participation in the dream had any effect on her core. She shook her head sadly when the scan came back drastically changed, there had been a 300 point increase in her score, from a healthy 188 to 488, and most bodies aren't designed to handle a rapid change like that! Moving over to Miss Parkinson, she noticed an equally large increase, up to 474. 

Walking over to Mister Potter's bed, she ran the scan on him, and wasn't surprised to see that it hadn't changed at all, holding steady at 7825. When Algernon looked at her curiously, she said, “Both the girls who have been through the dream encounter saw exactly a 300 point increase in their MMI, and I wanted to see if Mister Potter had given them his power, or just increased their basic core, it looks like he's increased their core, which makes finding that ritual even more urgent when we get out of here, their bodies aren't built to handle that kind of change!”

Algernon nodded, wiping a weary hand over his face. “You're right, most bodies aren't able to handle it, but have you checked to see if there is any physical changes?”

Pomfrey moved back to the girls and ran a series of scans on them, and looked up, “How did you know? Their bodies adjusted to the magic perfectly, which isn't normal!”

He sighed, “I didn't know, Poppy, that's why I asked to see if you had checked. What about Penelope? Has her core changed completely yet?”

Poppy blushed, “I didn't check her yet, because she's still in the middle of things, but, you're right I can see why you would be interested.” Running the scan, it had increased by 100 points, which changed to 200 points as both Penelope and Mister Potter seemed to share an orgasm.

“Well, this seems to explain the increase, every time they get Mister Potter to climax, and bring the curse down, their score increases by 100 points.” Croaker chuckled, “At least Jeremy's Law won't be as big an issue now, if the score increases stay consistent.”

The chuckle died away as he considered his wife of 20 years, and his pet for even longer. He hoped it was just stress of the situation that was making her miss the obvious questions. After they got out of here, he was going to insist that she take at least a few months off to relax and refresh herself, hopefully that would bring her back to her normally astute self.

 

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Harry's Mind Scape  
During Previous Scene

Penelope giggled to herself at the look of shock on Harry's face when she begged him to put it in her mouth after he'd buggered her. She'd tell him later about the cleaning spell she'd used, but for now, she would just enjoy the feeling she got as she worshiped his cock with her mouth! 

She wasn't sure if he believed her yet, about how much his magic was bringing out her submissiveness, but he seemed willing to be convinced, and she definitely had no complains about his skills in keeping her on her toes, his addition of the sawhorse to her suspension fantasy took her to a completely other level of pleasure that she hadn't even dreamed was possible. She even appreciated the change he made to the cat, it stung wonderfully, and was just what she needed at the time. She did want to experience his hand at a stronger lash when they woke up, though, when she didn't have anything else to concentrate on but the beautiful pain!

She knew that some people, her parents especially, wouldn't understand the joy she was feeling at finding a perfect Master, especially in such an unlikely place, with a man several years younger than she was, but all she could say was, 'Magic Wants what Magic Wants', and she had never felt her magic reacting to anyone, man or woman, the way it was reacting to Harry right now! Even her reaction to Croaker, even though she didn't act on it, paled in comparison, and Croaker was the most powerful wizard she had encountered in her life before now.

Even the way he held her in place added to the sensations, his grip in her hair was firm enough to be noticed, but not tight enough to pull at her scalp and distract her. She had her mouth opened as wide as she could to be able to take him all in, and he seemed to enjoy the way she used her mouth and tongue on his shaft, from the appreciative groans she was hearing. 

She had lost track of time as she focused on him, and was surprised when she felt him throb in her mouth and start to spurt. She swallowed as quickly as she could, but he still overwhelmed her, and she felt some of his seed pour out of her mouth and onto her chin. She felt him pulling out of her mouth, and she swallowed what she had left and reached out her tongue to capture him again. She was mildly disappointed that he pulled back from her, until she heard him say, “Close your eyes, pet, or this will burn.”

Closing her eyes, she felt his cum hitting her in the face, and landing on her eyelids, making her very grateful for his warning, because she knew from experience how much that burned! She was so carried away by imagining what she looked like, kneeling in chains at the feet of her Master, that her orgasm took her totally by surprise, and everything suddenly went black!

It was the spray of cold water hitting her in the face that woke her again, and she coughed and tried to move away, but she was still held in place by the chains. Master must have noticed when she moved, because the water stopped, and she heard the hosepipe hitting the floor. Opening her eyes, she saw Master's amused green eyes staring at her, “Have a good nap, Pet? Those chains can't be all that comfortable, so let's get you out of them. The dragon is resting for a few minutes, so you can rest.”

She nodded gratefully as he vanished the chains, but left the wrist cuffs, to her amusement, and helped her to her feet. When she looked around, she saw the chamber had disappeared, and they were back in the room they originally talked in. He led her over to the chair, and sat down in his own seat across from her. She had to stop herself from climbing out of the chair and curling up at his feet, she just felt so content. She looked up when he started speaking again, enjoying the way his eyes were admiring her body.

“I don't have to ask if you enjoyed yourself, Penny, that much was obvious. But I will ask, what do you want of me? I can tell, just from the look in your eyes, that you want more than just this one time, but what specifically do you want from me? Obviously, it won't be entirely my decision, but if possible, I will do everything I can to make it happen.”

This was it, what she had been waiting for, and she took a deep breath and slid out of the chair to kneel in front of him, her head bowed and eyes on the floor. Putting her hands behind her back, she took her most submissive pose and said, “I would love to take your collar Master, you have already taken me places that I never even knew existed, and know that I would never be satisfied if I were to serve another.”

He didn't answer for a moment or two, and she prepared herself for disappointment, when he spoke, “What sort of collar did you want me to put on you? A concubine collar, or are you asking to become my slave?”

“I would gladly accept whatever collar you offer me, Master, but I would prefer to know that I completely belong to you, and would be proud to show it by accepting your slave collar.”

“Done! When we leave here, I will find a collar for you, but you will need to convince Cho, since she will be my wife, and I expect you to use all your skills so she will welcome you to the family.”

She smiled and looked up, “And may your slave serve you, Master?”

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

 

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

 

Harry grinned as his newest slave impaled herself on his cock, enveloping him in her warmth. He wasn't concerned that Cho would have objections, they had already discussed having the Patil twins as concubines, even though they would be considered his wives as well, within the family anyway. He had already sworn an oath that he wouldn't whore the girls out, since that was their only concern. He wondered if Pansy would be interested in a collar as well? She certainly enjoyed being dominated in the time they were together, and he was finding that he really enjoyed being the dominant to all the women, and was mildly surprised to find he had a knack for it.

He knew that he couldn't resist taking Penny with him to the Ministry, and rubbing Percy's nose in the fact that he was able to give her what Percy couldn't. He knew it was petty, but he really didn't like the prat, unlike the rest of the family, who he enjoyed spending time with. He had been a bit surprised to see the changes in the Burrow after Molly and Ron were kicked out, it was extremely relaxed, but Arthur was absolutely in control, and his girlfriend, Hestia Jones, who he knew vaguely from the Order, was the exact opposite of Molly, making for a much calmer atmosphere. He wondered if Molly had been using potions on Arthur as well?

He groaned as Penny tightened around him, making him swell even harder within her pussy. He was surprised the dragon wasn't trying to control him more, but instead, it seemed to be willing to relax and let him control things, since it was still getting what it needed. 

Feeling mischievous, he conjured a thin dildo, and pulled Penny tight against him, pressing her breasts into his chest. Focusing her attention on him by claiming her mouth, he gestured, and the tip of the dildo pressed against her rosebud, making her eyes shoot open before she moaned into his mouth and slid back down on his cock. 

Breaking the kiss, he said, “I will never let another man have you, but I want you to experience being taken in both holes, because I'm sure that your sisters will enjoy playing with you that way!”

Penny obviously wasn't able to speak, but she groaned in pleasure as he moved the dildo in time with his strokes into her pussy, making her squirm with pleasure as he filled her. He was in much better control now, and let her enjoy the sensations as he kept up his rhythm, and kept the dildo sliding into her arse. He could tell that she was getting overwhelmed with pleasure so he let the dildo slide out, and concentrated on moving within her, so that they would peak together again. 

It didn't take long before the familiar sensation built up in his balls, and he started pumping within her, telling her that she could cum when he did. She smiled tiredly at him, and they moved together, and when he grunted and released, she gave a keening wail, as her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell forward against him, shuddering and bucking against him.

Eventually her orgasm passed, and she leaned up to kiss him, “I'm looking forward to wearing your collar, Master,” she whispered, before fading away.

Harry stood up out of his chair and stretched, feeling energized after everything he had done and experienced in the last several hours, or however long it had been. He wondered if he'd feel this energized when he was awake, and realized that he couldn't wait to find out!

Turning to the dragon, who was resting contentedly, he smirked to see an actually grin on it's face. Moving toward the gems, he wasn't surprised to see that three more gems had healed themselves, and started counting the remaining gems, so see how much longer he needed to stay in his mind scape.

It took him a good bit of time, but he counted 91 gems that were damaged on the dragon's hide. Closing his eyes, he did a bit of mental math, “At least 30 more visits, then. I wonder how many girls Cho found?”

“She found 17 of us, Harry, not counting her.”

Harry whirled around at the familiar voice and his face cracked in a grin as he pulled Katie into a hug. “Katie! This is excellent, I was hoping she'd contacted you.”

Katie gave a throaty chuckle as she felt him harden against her, “Well, it's nice to be appreciated, that's for sure! I'll be honest, I thought that Ang and Alicia would be here too, but when I asked Cho, she said that they didn't invite any girls who were involved with anyone. Since they are involved with Fred and George, they didn't get an invite to this party!”

 

“Oh? I didn't know the criteria they used to chose the women, but I can understand it. I can't imagine any guy being happy knowing that his wife or girlfriend volunteered to have sex with another guy to break some sort of curse. And this means I won't have a bunch of guys lined up to duel either, which is good, I've had enough combat these last months to last a lifetime!”

“That's one reason, I suppose, but I'm thinking that they may have realized this could be a longer than one time thing, and they wanted to make sure we were free to join you if it worked out that way.”

“Would that bother you if it did? I don't want anybody forced into something, just to help me!” He said, concern on his face.

Katie smiled, “No, not really, I've already got my Quidditch Career, Ang got me a tryout with the Harpies, and I'm a reserve, for this season anyway, so that's sorted. And, to be honest, as much as I'm looking forward to getting naked and sweaty with you, being one of many girls would work out better with my lifestyle and being on the road so often.”

The smile turned wicked, “Of course, once the girls find out that I'm in your bed on a regular basis, they may just try to kill me out of jealousy! They both wanted you badly, and Angelina was planning on jumping you after a game last year, but then the thing with Umbridge happened, and she missed her chance.”

He shook his head, “I must have been really clueless back then, I had no idea, but, tell her that if she can figure a way that we can do it without Fred being hurt when he hears about it, I'm up for the idea!”

She laughed, “That won't be a problem, Harry, trust me! And if the offer applies to Alicia as well, I can promise it won't be a problem, unless having an audience makes you nervous?”

“You sound very sure of that, care to share?”

“Fred and George share the same kink, they love to watch their ladies being driven out of their minds by other men, it's been that way ever since they got together. And since the girls enjoy a bit of variety every now and then, it works out well for all of them. All the girls would have to do is tell them about the offer, and they would jump at the chance, since they consider you an honorary brother, and they've already watched the girls with Bill and Charlie, it will be fine with them!”

“That's a lot more information than I really needed to know about those two, but, wait a bit until this whole thing settles down before approaching them, okay? I've got a lot of girls bonded to me, and I want to make sure that this won't hurt them either.”

“That's fair, but, don't you think we've talked long enough?”

Harry grinned, and said, “I think you're right!”

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

The Room of Requirement

Poppy looked up from her latest scan of Mister Potter, distracted by the laughter coming from Miss Clearwater's bed. Glancing at Algernon, who knew the girl better then she did, she wasn't comforted by the way he shrugged in confusion. The two of them hurried over to the laughing witches bed, and Poppy ran her wand over Penelope's core, before turning and sharing a look with Croaker. He mouthed “300?” and she nodded sharply, before turning back to the girl in the bed. After several minutes, Penny calmed down enough to notice that she wasn't alone, and managed to get herself under control. Speaking to the two of them, she told them about the dragon, and what they had figured out about it, as well as the gems that were embedded in the scales. Croaker seemed to be really interested in the gems, and asked her if she had counted them. She had to blush, saying that they had intended to, but got distracted, which made her boss smirk, while Nurse Pomfrey struggled to keep her face impassive.

By the time she finished, she was yawning again, and curled up to go back to sleep, but they were close enough to hear her chuckle and say, “Fuck you Perky! I've got a real man now!”

End Chapter Five


	6. Chapter Six

Story TITLE: A Dream to Remember  
PART: 06 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
WEBSITE: http : / / harem . Lucifael . Com/   
DISTRIBUTION: Seraglio, My Yahoo Group  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Harry is hit by a curse at the Final Battle, his friends come up with a unique cure.   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT:   
SPOILERS: Canon to the end of Order of the Phoenix, but Dumbledore pulled his head out of his arse and spent the Summer and next year training Harry and his friends. The Final Battle took place at the end of 6th year.  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There is Ron, Molly and Percy bashing in this story, not a great deal, but some. Also, I'm going with a Good Dumbledore in this story.   
AUTHORS NOTES: The curse, or at least the idea of the curse, comes from Dragon Raptor's Harry Potter and the Curse's Cure, used by Permission  
IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: To Avoid the Under age Sex issue, Hogwarts students start the September 1st after their 14th Birthday. 

Katie Bell 

 

Authors' Note: Starting This Chapter, I will be picking up the pace, and not devoting   
an entire chapter to each girl. To be honest, I've realized that if I kept up the earlier pace, this would be nearly 40 chapters before the curse was broken, and I doubt any of you have the patience to read that many chapters of lemons. I know that I don't have the patience to write them!

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Harry's Mind Scape  
A Little Later

It was all Katie's fault, he'd decided. She just had to tease him with stories about the heated sexual encounters with Angelina and Alicia in the showers after Quidditch matches, until he was about ready to explode! They had flown around on replica's of their brooms for a while, just enjoying themselves. They were good friends before this, and Harry wanted to be sure that they still would be friends after this, but then she had to point her broom down toward the Locker Room, and he followed her, admiring her arse as she held tightly to the Cleansweep she used in all the games. 

It was when they were both in the shower room, that she started talking about the contest between the three chasers. After every game, the girl that had scored the least amount of points had to lick the other two girls to orgasm before she could get any relief of her own. That put the idea in his head, and he concentrated, remembering everything he could about his old teammates, until there were two more women in the shower with Katie, with Angelina pushing Katie to her knees. 

Katie looked over at him in disbelief, before grinning wildly and going to work, burying her face between the dusky thighs of their Captain. He sat on the bench and enjoyed the sight of the two of them together, after vanishing his Quidditch robes. He was almost painfully hard, and the dragon was getting restive as well, so he decided to get some relief. Looking over, he saw Alicia standing to the side, waiting her turn, while she rubbed her pussy and tugged on her nipples. Gesturing to her, the toffee colored girl hurried to him, and dropped to her knees in front of him, and took him in her mouth. He was glad that she was a figment of his imagination, so he didn't need to waste words, she knew exactly what he wanted and set out to give it to him! 

He had to admit, he didn't realize that Angelina had such a foul mouth when she was turned on, but, since the girl was an exact duplicate of the real thing, he had to believe it was true. He could tell that he wouldn't last much longer with Alicia doing such a wonderful job on him, so he sped up Ang's climax so that they came at nearly the same time. 

As soon as Alicia finished swallowing, she scrambled to the shower to take her place with Katie, and Angelina strolled over to him. Her eyes lit up when she found him still completely erect, and she grinned as she walked over to him, getting on her hands and knees in front of him. Grinning, he slipped off the bench and knelt behind her, his cock pointed directly at her arse. Wandlessly, he cleaned and stretched out her rear hole, before taking the fleshy globes in his hands and sliding forward, pressing the head against her rosebud.

Angelina looked back at him over her shoulder and said, “Come on, Harry, shove that monster up my arse! You know you want to!”

He didn't need any encouragement, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her back onto him as he pushed forward until he was buried between her chocolaty cheeks. Angelina grunted as his hips slammed against her, before pulling forward and pushing backward again. The two of them soon had a comfortable rhythm going, building up speed as Harry used one hand to finger her pussy and the other to play with her breasts. 

Angelina's moans of pleasure as she urged him on just added to his pleasure as he watched Katie and Alicia rolling around on the shower floor in a 69 position, he was amazed at how talented Katie seemed to be with her tongue, based on the way Alicia was crying out her name!

He felt himself getting closer, and Angelina was getting close too, because she said, “Harry, don't cum in my arse! I want you to cum on my tits so those two bitches can clean me up, okay?”

Harry paused, wondering where that came from? But he wasn't complaining about the idea of shooting on those magnificent breasts, and the idea of watching Katie and Alicia sucking on them just made the idea even hotter.

Finding his voice, he grunted his agreement, and pulled out of her tight warmth, and Angelina rose up and turned around, gripping her breasts as she presented herself to him. Stroking himself, he groaned as his climax hit him, and he pointed himself right at her mounds, and let loose! The first shot painted the top of her breasts, and he kept pumping until she was drenched in his seed, and she was shuddering in a climax of her own.

While she recovered, Harry looked over and saw that the girls were both relaxing from their own climaxes, and said, “You two need to get over here, Angelina's got something for you!”

The two of them looked at each other and shrugged, as they forced themselves to their feet, and stumbled out of the shower and over to where Angelina was still kneeling, holding her breasts. Katie's eyes lit up when she saw how covered her former Captain was, and said, “Damn Harry! Where are you keeping the casks?”

At his curious look, she said, “You can't be carrying that all around inside you, or your berries would be the size of bludgers!”

He just laughed as she leaned down, and started running her tongue along Angelina's left breast, while Alicia claimed her right.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes  
93 Diagon Alley  
The Same Time

Fred glanced down at his lover, sleeping peacefully next to him, and grinned at the satisfied smile on her face, wondering what had distracted from his reading? Alicia shifted slightly and murmured something he barely heard, and shook his head in surprised. 'Did she actually just say that? I don't remember her mentioning Harry that often in her fantasies, at least not to me. Maybe he was a girl talk secret between her and Ang and Katie?' Shrugging, he picked up his book again, and had just found his place in the biography of Emperor Norton when he heard Angelina call out in the throes of passion. He was surprised, because he and George usually had sex with their girls at the same time, and was about to say something, when he saw that George was sitting on the edge of the bed looking confused at his lover. Fred's eyebrows raised as Angelina egged her lover, Harry again, on. She was telling him not to cum in her arse but on her tits.

Soon the two women were deeply asleep again, satisfied smiles on their faces, and the twins got out of bed to make breakfast before opening the shop. Both were unusually quiet as they went about their work, until Fred said, “Brother mine, do you think we should be worried that our ladies seemed to be having extremely satisfying sex with ickle-Harrikins while they are several hundred miles apart, and our ladies are sound asleep?”

George set down the bowl of eggs he was beating and thought for a moment, before shrugging, “Not really, we know Harry well enough to know that weird crap like this just happens to him, and, let's face it, after taking out 'You No Poo' I wouldn't object if he wanted to bugger Angelina in our bed.”

Fred chuckled, “As long as you can watch, I know, I feel the same way, but do we say anything to the girls?”

“Nah, why bother, if they want to tell us about it, we can all take a long lunch today.”

The two of them looked at each other and grinned, as Fred pulled out their all day stamina potions and mixed them liberally in their breakfasts.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

The Room of Requirement

Cho woke slowly, still remembering the amazing experience she'd shared with Harry, and shifted in her bed. She winced as muscles that had never really been worked like that before made their presence known! Her eyes fluttered, and she groaned softly, “Gonna need a lot of practice to get used to those positions!” 

Her eyes opened wide when she heard a dry chuckle coming from a couple of the other beds, and she looked over to see Pansy Parkinson sitting up and saying, “Oh yeah! But it's gonna be so worth it!” She saw movement from further along the row of beds, and Penelope was sitting up, stretching with a huge smile on her face. The two girls must have felt her eyes on them, because the looked over at her, and a slight change came to their expressions. They looked almost, worshipful? 

And, almost in unison, they said, “Welcome Back, Mistress Potter.”

Cho smiled at the way they addressed her, recognizing their concubine collars, denoting their positions in the household she and Harry were forming, and said, “Thank you girls, did your Master treat you nicely?”

She would have thought their heads were going to split, as wide as their grins got, and they both nodded happily. “Good, I'm glad. He treated me very nicely as well, but now I find I need a soothing bath to ease my muscles, so if you would prepare the water and oils, you can soak as well.”

The two of them glanced over at the door the appeared in the far side of the room, and slid out of their beds and started walking in that direction, leaving their robes on the beds behind them, only to be interrupted by the nurse, who finally looked up from Harry. 

“Where are the two of you going? I need to talk to you, it's extremely important, so don't go anywhere! And why are you naked?”

The two of them look over at Cho, and she gestured, and the two of them came to her, sitting on the sides of her bed, leaning against her body. Cho looked at the nurse impassively as she stroked the girl's hair, and said, “What did you wish to speak to me about, Madame Pomfrey? I have things to do before my Husband calls me back into his dreams, and I want these two to get some more rest before he calls on them again.”

For the first time she could recall, the nurse actually looked flustered, especially when Cho turned and gave each of the girls an open mouthed kiss, but she managed to recover, saying, “It's about the Pleasant Dreams Potion, there was a footnote that none of us noticed, and it seems to have affected you already.”

“You mean that these two beauties, as well as all the others are concubines belonging to my Husband and Master? We are aware of it, I felt the connection between us when I awoke, and it's perfectly acceptable to me, and it must be to my husband as well, since he accepted them.”

The nurse looked over at the others, and Pansy said, “I went into this planning to find out if there was a place for me in their household, because it would help me, but the way he treated me, I've never been so loved or satisfied, and know that serving my Master and Mistress will both make me happy as well as help me achieve all my goals, and then help me find new ones!”

Penelope looked at Poppy seriously, and said, “My sister speaks for me, as well, I agreed to help with this for my own selfish reasons, but got far more than I ever expected. I had always dreamed of serving a strong Master, but could never find him, until I saw him in all his power and strength, and I will never willingly leave him!”

Cho turned to the nurse, and said, “Does that answer your questions, Madame Pomfrey? Because I can feel that my Husband is almost done with our newest member, and I want to be cleaned and relaxed to welcome Katie to the family.” Whispering in Penny's ear, the blonde slid out of bed and moved to Katie's bed, standing there for a few seconds before putting something in the sleeping girl's hand, and returning to Cho. 

By the time she got there, Pansy was already standing, and Cho was sliding out, putting her feet on the floor. Looking directly at Poppy, Cho said, “If you have any other questions, please ask them now, or wait until we are refreshed, I'm not all that shy, but I am particular who I have in the audience.”

Leaving the nurse speechless, she followed her two girls to the bathroom, and shut the door behind her. She didn't hear the Unspeakable burst out laughing, or Poppy sputter in shock at the way they dismissed her. 

 

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Harry's Mind Scape  
Same Time

“God Damn it, Harry! Please! Quit teasing me and shove that monster in my pussy! I need it so bad!” Katie growled as she struggled against her bonds, trying to back up so Harry would slide inside her. She wasn't able to move as much as she wanted, because he had her suspended on her back, a padded board holding her in place as her ankles and wrists were cuffed to the chains holding the board in place.  
She couldn't believe he was teasing her this way, after bringing Alicia and Angelina here somehow, and getting her engine purring by recreating the after game shower fun the three of them had shared, he hadn't touched her all! 

After she and Alicia had cleaned his cum off of Ang's tits, she had reached for him, wanting his cock in her mouth, that was why she had signed up, after all, but he had other ideas and she found herself floating in mid air as a bondage swing appeared in the locker room and she was chained in place.

That didn't bother her too much, she'd enjoyed bondage fantasies in the past, but making her watch as he shagged both Ang and Alicia in their mouths, pussies and arse, and listening to their screams of pleasure egging him on, just got her more and more turned on, to the point the she would have sucked his cock out of Alicia's arse if only he would shag her!

It was during the torture session, as she called watching him make her friends cum over and over again that she started hearing a whispered voice in the back of her mind, asking her why she was demanding something from her Master? She was there for his pleasure, not he for hers! She had agreed to be his concubine, not his wife, and needed to remember that fact! 

She was surprised to hear the voice saying that, because she didn't remember any agreement of taking the concubine bond, but the voice told her that, the potion was designed to be used by a husband and wife only, and any women who took the potion after the Master's wife took it, would have had to be a concubine. She found that, on a deep level, her magic had accepted the fact that she was a concubine and was humming happily in her veins, but Katie knew that, however much she might like playing the role of a submissive, it wasn't in her nature to be submissive to anyone the entire time. 

The voice changed then, less demanding, asking if she was still willing to continue helping Harry? She didn't hesitate an instant before agreeing, Harry was her friend after all! The voice continued, and, while she was amused to be negotiating with the voice in her head, Katie and the voice came to an agreement she could live with, and she snapped back to reality, to find that not even an instant had passed.

She looked down her body to see him standing between her legs, stroking his cock as he smirked at her. She was nearly crying in frustration after the teasing he had put her through, having Angelina and Alicia taking turns licking her, but stopping them before she was able to cum. And all the while, he was teasing her, telling her what he was going to have Cho and the others do to her when they woke up, and she had to admit, the idea of being put on her knees as all of Harry's women stood around her, waiting for her to make them cum with her mouth was extremely arousing! She knew that she wasn't all that submissive, but the agreement she had struck was really doing a number on her! Either way, she really didn't care, she was feeling too good to complain at the time.

Of course, that changed when he had her chained up so she couldn't get any relief, especially when he rubbed his cock along her spread open lips, teasing her by just nudging the head slightly inside her, then pulling out and stroking himself while watching her. She saw the smirk change slightly, and wondered what he was thinking, and he said, “Angelina luv, I think Katie needs something to occupy that impertinent mouth of hers, making demands above her position. Would you mind giving her mouth something to do? And, Alicia, if you wouldn't mind coming over here, I could use some attention as well.”

She almost whined in frustration as she was lowered down slightly, and Angelina straddled her face. Knowing what he wanted from her, she opened her mouth and slipped her tongue out, stretching to reach her friend's swollen lips and started licking, getting a pleased wriggle from the girl above her. She thought she heard Harry moaning in pleasure as Alicia sucked his cock, but she couldn't be sure, Angelina's thighs were covering her ears.

She concentrated on what she was doing, and eventually was rewarded by her lover and teammate filling her mouth with her juices. She was still swallowing when she felt him run his cock along her lips again, but this time he shoved himself deep into her, and she cried out in pleasure, starting to climax after being denied for so long!

She felt the chains and board swaying as he pounded into her, and did her best to push against him, but found that she couldn't get any traction to allow her to move back, so she had to lay there and let him set the pace. He kept pushing into her, allowing her to use her muscles to try and hold on to his cock, but always sliding out, before pushing back in.

She had lost count of how long it had been, and how many times she climaxed, before he groaned her name and pulsed within her pussy. He came for ages, it felt like, the hot seed blasting from his cock and painting her insides. It was enough to make her cum again, until she lay back in her chains, panting happily. 

When she had the ability to focus, she realized that he was still pumping inside her, and the delightful friction as he rubbed against her clit was enough to push her over the edge again, and she was soon babbling happily, riding waves of pleasure that she'd never even imagined before.

The last coherent thought she had was to wonder if a girl could die from orgasms, and thinking it might be worth it to find out!

She never even noticed when she faded away from the chains, until she found herself back in the hospital bed, and then she swore, “Damn it! We got so carried away he didn't get my arse!”

Clenching her fist in frustration, she noticed that there was a piece of paper in her hand, and, opening it, saw the words written in a feminine hand “We are in the bathtub with Mistress Potter, come join us when you awake.”

She didn't recognize the writing, but immediately knew who Mistress Potter was, and accepted that she was her Mistress as well, at least for the time being. Katie smiled as she slipped out of her robe and walked nude across the room toward the welcoming door.

 

Meanwhile  
Back in Harry's Mind Scape

Harry grimaced as Katie faded away, and looked up to see Angelina and Alicia fading away, although the two girls were grinning at him, and Angelina blew him a kiss, “Gotta go, lover, but we'll be looking forward to seeing you when you wake up!”

“What the Fuck?” Harry said, his jaw dropping.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

The Room of Requirement  
Bathroom

Pansy grinned as she watched Mistress Potter floating in the water across from her, the other girl's arms stretched out along the edge of the tub, while her thighs rested on Penny's shoulders. Pansy was still amazed at the properties of the room, and wondered how it had been created, but however it happened, she certainly couldn't complain about the bathroom that it created. The waters were the perfect temperature, and the oils had all three of them extremely relaxed. 

She and Penny had wasted no time in divesting their Mistress of her robes and helping her into the tub, pouring the scented water over her body before rubbing her down with the soap covered sponges, until she was completely clean. Once Mistress was satisfied, she nodded, and they rinsed her off, sitting her on the bench in the tub. Pansy wasn't surprised that Mistress was pleasuring herself as she watched the two of them washing each other, with plenty of breaks to snog and grope each other, of course!

Pansy was still surprised at how quickly things had changed for her. She was still amazed at the sex she experienced with Master, and was stunned that he had been able to read her so well. She wasn't kidding when she told Pomfrey how she felt, she had absolutely no problem being a concubine. She had known of her submissive desires since she first became aware that such things existed, and it seems her entire life was just waiting for Master and Mistress to come along and make her desires reality. 

She was very glad that Penny and Mistress were bisexual as well, because she knew, based on the number of women yet to be welcomed to the family, that Master probably wouldn't have the time to give her the treatment she loved more than once a week or so, and she could tell she wasn't going to want to go without sex for that long. Fortunately, it seemed that Mistress was going to be able to fulfill that need, at least a little, but it was obvious by the way she spoke, that she called her husband Master as well. 

She was glad that Master had agreed to help her with her goals, because it would be helpful to both families, both her old one and the new one she was joining, to have strong allies in the Wizengamot, and with her old family's connections in the merchant families, they could find themselves forming a powerful bloc of votes. She couldn't wait until Daphne joined them, the girl ate and drank the political games, and would perfect to guide them in the family moves.

Thinking of the other girls still sleeping, she started mentally cataloging them, several had useful family connections in the Ministry, like Susan Bones. You couldn't do much better than having the Minister for Magic as a close relative, after all. Lovegood had the Press, although a lot of work would have to be done to make the Quibbler the equal of the Ministry Mouthpiece, the Patil's and the Abbots had their own connections with the merchant families, and the Patils also had the connections to the Magical Court of the Philippines, which wasn't anything to be discounted.

She didn't know enough about Fleur Delacour, but she had heard that the girl had connections with the French Ministry, and the others had their connections in the trade guilds or the Quidditch League. About the only one who she couldn't see a way she could benefit was Granger, but Pansy realized she still needed to learn a lot about the Muggle world, so there could be benefits she wasn't aware of in having the muggleborn there. Of course, considering that Granger had been at Master's side practically from the beginning, it was only fitting she stayed at his side. Who knows, eventually she might even get to like the girl!

Pansy was pulled from her musing by the sound of Mistress reaching her peak, and she turned to pay attention, wanting to fix the sights and sounds in her memory, so she could serve Mistress properly. She was well aware that it wasn't in Master or Mistress' nature to play favorites, but that didn't mean that she couldn't make sure that both of them thought kindly of her due to her skills and attitude, did it?

When Mistress finished cumming, Pansy swam across the tub and tapped Penny on the shoulder. The older girl looked at her in surprise, her eyes as glazed with lust as her face and lips were coated with Mistresses juices. Pansy kissed the other girl, licking up the juices before sliding her out from between Mistresses legs, so Pansy could take her place. Mistress grinned as she saw Pansy between her legs, and the grin turned to a pleased sigh as she moved forward at put her tongue to work. 

Pansy wasn't one to brag, but she knew she was good at pleasing another girl, having lots of experience with Daphne, Tracey and Astoria, plus the nights that Draco gave her to Rita Skeeter during the Tri-Wizard to get the reporter to put the 'proper' spin on things, so she had no doubts that she would be able to please her Mistress, and any of the other girls who might be interested after they woke up.

She had to admit that, while there were a few girls who were still asleep that she was interested in getting to know better, she was really looking forward to Daphne and Tracey joining her, she could just imagine their squeals of delight as Master spanked them, especially Daphne! Her blonde friend enjoyed giving up control even more than Pansy did, so she knew that Master was just going to love her, especially when the two of them got the 'special' toy the two of them had transfigured, so they could both take it up the arse at the same time.

A shiver of delight ran through her as she remembered what they had done last night. Tracey had transfigured her desk into a circular table, just wide enough for Pansy and Daphne to get on their hands and knees with their arses together. The brunette was in a creative mood, and conjured bonds to keep the two of them in place, and worked the double headed dildo into their arses. She knew that it was almost enough to make her cum right there, and Daphne seemed to be in the same situation, based on her groans of pleasure, and it got even crazier when Tracey tapped it with her wand and the dildo started to vibrate and move around inside her!

While she was still adjusting to the sensations, the table raised itself slightly, and started turning. She had looked around in confusion, until it stopped, and she found herself staring directly at Astoria's spread legs. The younger girls pussy was right in front of her face, and she moved as much as she could, to put her mouth to work. She hadn't been with Astoria that often, she preferred her own year mates, but Pansy had been with her enough that she knew exactly what the girl liked, and fully intended to give it to her.

She had managed to bring 'Stori to her first orgasm, and had enjoyed one of her own thanks to the dildo moving inside her, when the table started moving again, and she found herself in front of Tracey when it stopped. She glanced up, and grinned in response to the smirk on Tracey's face, before working on bringing her friend to climax. Hearing the soft sighs and moans coming from Astoria, she almost wished there was a mirror so she could see Daphne at work. She knew it was strange, but she always got a naughty thrill watching the two of them together, and the fact that the sisters always seemed to cum harder when it was the two of them together really added to the thrill.

Pansy was pulled from her memories by Mistress gripping her hair, and reminding her to get back to work, which she did eagerly, teasing the other girl's inner walls before finding her clit and giving it a swipe with her tongue. Mistress shivered with pleasure and pushing back against Pansy's mouth making her go deeper inside. Pansy could tell by the way Mistress was moving against her, that she was close to the edge, and decided to give her a hand, or rather, a finger. Working her hand between their bodies, she ran her index finger between Mistress's arse cheeks, and, as she lashed her clit with her tongue, popped her finger into Mistress's tight hole! 

Pansy knew she always popped nicely when it was done to her, so she wasn't surprised that Mistress climaxed, but the shrieking climax was a bit more than she expected! Pansy had to move fast to withdraw her finger, or Mistress would have broken it the way she jerked out the water! When she calmed down, Mistress gave her a tired, but naughty grin, and said, “Give me some warning next time, please? It felt great, but even Master let me know before he was going up my arse, and gave me time to adjust. Now, you two have done a wonderful job taking care of my needs, but I won't have you neglect your own needs. Why don't you take care of each other?”

Pansy nodded, barely hiding the smirk at the look of lustful anticipation on her Mistress's face. 'I'm going to enjoy this,' she thought, just as Penny jumped her and started kissing her, licking the juices from her face and chin.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes  
93 Diagon Alley  
Earlier

Angelina groaned as the light from the window hit her face, and rolled over in bed, gripping the pillow and pulling it over her head, searching for a few more minutes of precious sleep. She managed to get comfortable again, and took a deep breath, trying to relax her body to sleep, when she caught the distinctive smell of George on the pillow, and her eyes shot open as she remembered her dream. Sitting up in bed, she looked over and saw Alicia also sitting up, a confused look on her face.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, Angelina said, “Alicia, did you just have an extremely vivid dream?” 

“If by vivid, you mean you and I and Katie shagging Harry senseless in the locker room on the Quidditch Pitch with a freaking dragon roaring in the background as he shagged us in the arse, then yes. If not, then I don't know what you are talking about!”

Angelina stared at her for a second, stunned that Alicia could describe the dream in detail like that, and still keep a straight face, but then Alicia's lips started to twitch, and she snickered, which turned into full blown belly laughs, and Angelina soon joined her as they laughed.

Wiping her eyes after she recovered, Angelina said, “Okay, so it was a stupid question, but I had to be sure it wasn't just me having a flashback to the dreams we used to have at Hogwarts.”

Alicia shook her head, “No, it was real, or close to it, but I have to wonder, just how in the hell does Harry get himself in these situations? Most guys would be done after one life threatening situation, but it never seems to stop for him, not even killing You No Poo is enough for the poor guy!”

“Well, at least they seem to have this one under control, from what Katie passed along to us, but I'm curious how he managed to pull the two of us into his dreams?”

“Good question, and we should make it a point to ask Katie when they wake up, but I'll be willing to bet you that he doesn't have any idea how he did it. Hermione might know, but she's so devoted to Harry she wouldn't say anything unless he ordered her to.”

Angelina snickered, remembering the bushy haired girl who was always at Harry's side, and her observations of her behavior. Looking over at Alicia, she said, “I think Harry would have to be really careful about ordering Hermione to do anything, that girl has such an authority fetish she'd probably cream her knickers if Harry gave her an order!”

Alicia grinned, “True, she certainly seem the type, didn't she? But, hey, if it works for her, then great, it's not like we don't have kinks of our own, right?”

“True, speaking of our own kinks, what are we going to tell the boys? I doubt they'd be thrilled if we suddenly invited Harry and Katie over for a night of fun and games without telling them first.”

Alicia paused, considering, before saying, “Tell them the truth, that was part of the rules we all agreed to when we moved in, and I don't see any reason to change things. It's not like it's Flint or somebody that they dislike, they both see Harry as a brother, and consider what we've already gotten up to with other members of that family, having Harry over shouldn't be a problem.”

Angelina nodded, “You're right, but we need to make sure that Ginny isn't there, she's with Longbottom now, and I doubt he's appreciate his girl shagging Harry, even if she would enjoy it.”

Glancing at the clock, Alicia saw it was almost 11am, and said, “We'd better get ready, I want to get something to eat before we open the store, and I don't know about you, but I could use a shower!” Grinning, she said, “Care to join me?”

 

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Room of Requirement

Poppy shook her head in exasperation as Katie Bell walked past her, totally nude, ignoring her entirely. Algernon was no help at all, between ogling the witches bodies, and snickering at her irritation, she was on the verge of lashing out at him, but she knew he only did it to irritate her, and she refused to let him bait her like that!

She was able to do a quick scan of Miss Bell as she walked passed, and was annoyed that the results were anomalous, her magical score had been 159 before entering the dream state, and had only increased by 100 points, unlike the other three women, who saw 300 point increases. And even more confusing, the scan on Mister Potter's curse showed a six percent drop. It didn't make any sense to her at all, and her best chance of getting any answer just opened the bathroom door and shut it behind her. 

She knew that she should go in there and get the answers she needed, but hesitated to disturb them. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable with the idea of girls having sex, not after twenty years of sharing a bed with Yolanda and Algernon, but technically these girls were still her patients, and it wouldn't be appropriate to be watching them in such a private moment.

Her discretion aside, there was another reason she wasn't willing to interrupt them, and that was the look in Mrs Potter's eyes when she got out of bed, it clearly promised pain if she bothered them again before she was ready to answer more questions, and while Poppy was sure she could handle anything a student threw at her normally, with the vast increase in magical power the witches had shown, she wasn't willing to chance it.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Harry's Mind Scape  
Just After Katie Woke

Luna paused and looked around nervously, she could clearly see Harry a short distance away, standing with a confused look on his face as the area around him seemed to dissolve into emptiness. He was obviously lost in thought, as he stared at a dragon in front of him. She recognized the dragon for what it was instantly, and even smiled slightly at the increasing numbers of glowing gems on the dragon's scales. Still, she hesitated, not wanting to interrupt him. Of course, if she were being brutally honest with herself, the way she usually was, she had to admit that she was scared he was going to reject her. 

She was afraid that he didn't look at her as a potential lover, even after the hints she had given him during the DA, and especially now that she was with Hermione. She was happy with Hermione, and would fight anyone who tried to separate them, but both of them agreed that something, or rather, someone, was missing in their lives, and now she was going to be making the first move to convince Harry to let them join him.

She had never been one to let outward appearances distract her, she was attracted to the person within, but she had to admit, seeing Harry standing there, stark naked, his unblemished skin gleaming in the light of the gems was affecting her greatly. It took all of her will power not to drop to her knees and crawl over to him, and the potion wasn't helping matters at all! She had struggled since she met him to keep her submission hidden, knowing that Harry had far too many things on his mind during that horrible year to be the strong Master she craved. It had been so hard on her ever since her mama had died, she had to be the one to keep her father together, and she was barely able to help herself. Daddy just wasn't able to be the strong arms to hold her as she cried, and the strain of trying to be strong for him had caused her so many problems when she finally got to school.

It was only when she met Harry and his friends on the Hogwarts Express before her fourth year that things started to change, even as depressed as Harry was, his magic was reaching out, and she was sensitive enough to feel it, and her magic reacted with his, and she finally started to heal. Being around him that year helped her so much, and even more when they had their conversation after his godfather had died, he was so open, and his magic was dancing around him, just standing beside him felt like being wrapped in a protective lovers arms, and she could feel the cracks in her heart healing. 

She had hoped to be able to write to him over the summer, but her father had decided to go on one of his Snorkack hunts to Norway, and she wasn't able to find an owl where they were camping. By the time she got back to the Rookery, everything had already happened with Harry and the Weasley's, with Molly and Ronald receiving their well deserved punishment, but, unfortunately, Cho had already made her continued interest clear, and Harry was equally as interested. 

She had to content herself with being one of his friends, and enjoying spending time with him, as well as getting to know her friend Ginny again, now that she was out from under Molly's influence. She wasn't sure when she started developing feelings for Hermione, but it probably started with her bossy attitude, and Luna dared to hope that she was strong enough to be the one she needed. Sadly, her lover was even more desirous of a strong lover than she was, so Luna had to take on the role once again. She was fairly sure that she played the role of the dominant well enough, but it didn't really satisfy her.

She had found happiness with Hermione, she was sure of it, but when Hermione confessed her attraction to Harry as well, her own heart sang, because she knew that Harry loved Hermione as well, and would be, if approached properly, open to including the two of them in his home. The two of them had made it a point to get to know Cho better over the following months, knowing that if Cho objected, there would be no chance for them. Fortunately, after the MMI tests, and the stress of the time spent together searching for a cure for the curse, Cho was extremely accepting of the two of them joining the family. Which lead to her standing here, scared to death of moving, that Harry would reject her, and cursing her own lack of courage. 

She must have moved, or made a sound of some sort, because the dragon lifted his head and stared directly at her, it's eyes lit with an emerald fire. When the dragon moved, Harry turned around and saw her, and she felt her heart melt at the welcoming smile, as well as the lecherous look in his eyes.

“Welcome Luna! I was waiting for you to arrive, because I've been wanting to talk to you, and Hermione and Fleur as well, since you joined the family after I was cursed. I'm glad you took the initiative, but I was planning on talking to Cho about asking the two of you to join us anyway. I was pretty sure she wouldn't have a problem, since we had already discussed who we were considering, but we wanted to concentrate on finishing Tom before we talked to you.”

Luna gasped, “You, you wanted me? You really wanted Loony Lovegood? Why?” She couldn't help herself, the relief rushing through her cracked her self control and she rushed at him, crushing her body against his and he wrapped his arms around her, letting her revel in the feeling of strength radiating from him, as he whispered soothing words in her ear.

“Of course I wanted you, I wanted you badly, and if we hadn't gotten separated after the leaving feast, I would have tried to let you know how much your words helped me get passed Sirius's death. But I couldn't find you until the train ride, and there was really no way I was going to talk to you about such a private situation when the carriage was full of our friends. And when I tried to write you that summer, Hedwig couldn't find you, and then I did my stupid Gryffindor stunt, and Cho and I got back together, and I wasn't going to hurt her by pursuing you as well. Then you and Hermione got closer, and I was happy for the two of you, but I still wanted you for myself, so you have no idea how happy I was when Penny told me that you had joined the family!”

That was all she needed, and Luna melted in his arms, the shields fell away, and she cried softly, held in the arms of the man she loved, the Master she craved, and soon she would tell him so.

End Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

Story TITLE: A Dream to Remember  
PART: 07 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
WEBSITE: http : / / harem . Lucifael . Com/   
DISTRIBUTION: Seraglio, My Yahoo Group  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Harry is hit by a curse at the Final Battle, his friends come up with a unique cure.   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <7,935>  
SPOILERS: Canon to the end of Order of the Phoenix, but Dumbledore pulled his head out of his arse and spent the Summer and next year training Harry and his friends. The Final Battle took place at the end of 6th year.  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There is Ron, Molly and Percy bashing in this story, not a great deal, but some. Also, I'm going with a Good Dumbledore in this story.   
AUTHORS NOTES: The curse, or at least the idea of the curse, comes from Dragon Raptor's Harry Potter and the Curse's Cure, used by Permission  
IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: To Avoid the Under age Sex issue, Hogwarts students start the September 1st after their 14th Birthday. 

 

Luna Lovegood

 

The Room of Requirement  
Bath

Cho looked up lazily as the door to the bath opened, and a nude Katie Bell strolled in, a slight smile on her face. Katie's smile widened when she saw Pansy and Penelope cuddled against her in the water, dozing fitfully, each of them sucking on one of her nipples. Cho could instantly tell that Katie wasn't a Potter concubine, but she obviously had a connection to Harry, so she waved the other girl into the tub to join them.

Katie sighed in pleasure as she slid down into the hot water, and leaned back, resting her head on the edge of the tub, rubbing her wrists and letting the oils in the water soothe her strained muscles. After a few minutes of silence, she opened her eyes as Cho said, “You're different from the others, what happened? I thought that all the girls were going to become concubines.”

“I'm not surprised, the magic in the potion tried to make me a concubine as well, but I'm not nearly submissive enough for that to work and still let me be happy, so I rejected it, and somehow, I'm still not exactly sure how, the magic changed the nature of the potion. I'm still willing to help Harry out, and be an occasional playmate so that Jeremy's Law doesn't make too many other changes, but I won't be changing my name to Potter or wearing a collar in public any time soon!”

Cho nodded, “I can live with that, as long as Harry can, and I'll be honest, after what I discovered about Harry's MMI after I woke up, I'm going to need all the help I can get!” At Katie's raised eyebrow, Cho explained what Poppy had told her, and she laughed ruefully at the look of shock on the other girl's face. 

When Katie finally recovered from the shock, she chuckled, “Whether it's the Quidditch Pitch or the Battle Field, one thing is obvious, Harry just doesn't do normal, does he?”

Cho shook her head, “Not a chance! But then, normal doesn't even come close to describing what he's had to face in his life, and a normal guy would have been dead long ago. So I'm glad he isn't normal, aren't you?”

Katie blinked at the almost challenging tone in her eyes, and said, “Absolutely! I was just saying that Harry does the impossible on a regular basis, and I don't know how I would react if he had normal things happening to him.”

She couldn't help it, she chuckled at the mental image of Harry going through an ordinary year of school, with no death threats or Professors out to kill him, and realized he'd probably be bored out of his mind! 'Well, I doubt he's going to be bored now, not with all of us to keep him interested.' she mused.

Katie looked at her strangely, probably wondering why she had chuckled, so she explained, and Katie laughed as well, but paused as she thought of something.

“I have to admit, something kind of strange happened while I was with Harry. He managed to conjure up other people in there with us, he brought Angelina and Alicia into the scene, and he shagged the two of them, but, I don't think it was just his imagination creating them, I think he managed to reach them in their dreams and pull them into his dreams! The reason I say that is, when Alicia and I were playing with each other and he was buggering Angelina, Alicia said something to me that Harry had absolutely no way of knowing! If he's as powerful as Madame Pomfrey says he is, that shouldn't surprise me, but ... Merlin! He's passing Merlin levels of magic with what he doing, isn't he?”

Whatever Cho was planning to say, and she wasn't sure herself, was interrupted by Pansy sitting up, releasing Cho's breast from her mouth with a 'pop!' and turning to Katie, her eyes wide, “Wait a minute, are you saying that he managed to pull two people into his dreams from 700 plus miles away, without the potion helping?” When Katie nodded, Pansy started panting in excitement, moaning “Oh Master, I knew you were powerful, but you are going to change the world!” Before any of the others could react, the Slytherin shuddered and her eyes rolled back into her head, as she was hit by an extremely intense climax and slumped back against Cho, smiling happily.

Cho looked at her in confusion, and looked over at Katie and Penny, who both shrugged, just as confused, and they leaned back in the water, waiting for Pansy to come back to herself to get some answers.

The three of them talked for a few minutes, with Katie bringing Penny up to speed on what she had seen, and they watched as Penny got a look of intense concentration on her face as she puzzled out what her sister concubine meant. 

A few minutes later, Pansy was just stirring, and Penny grinned, saying “Mistress, as soon as Master awakes, and the family is alone, we need to find out what he knows about politics and the Wizengamot, because my sister is right, with the amount of power that Master is demonstrating, he can be basically running the country inside of ten years. There's a vacuum at the heart of the government now, with all the trials and executions of Voldemort's followers, but that won't last, and if we want changes in our society made, we need to let Master know, and see if he is willing to use his power and fame to help make those changes.”

Pansy sat up and said, “My sister's right, Mistress, and I've already been thinking about having Daphne tutor him on the game of the Wizengamot,” she smirked, “at least when she can keep from taking his cock in her mouth or her arse, anyway!” 

Penny and Cho chuckled at that, while Katie looked slightly disgruntled, muttering, “I wouldn't know, damn it!” When the three of them looked at her in shock, she waved her hand, and said, “Later, I'm interested in what Pansy is plotting.”

Pansy gave Katie a huge smile, “Sister, I'm a Slytherin, if I'm awake, I'm plotting something, you should know that by now! I managed to trick you out of your knickers more than once, didn't I?”

Cho was amused at the blush on Katie's face, and wondered what the story there was, but she set it aside as yet another side of her Slytherin Beauty that she was delighting in uncovering. She reached around and lightly pinched Pansy's nipple and said, “You can tease Katie later, I'm interested in hearing what you were saying.”

Pansy flushed and nodded, “Sorry Mistress, but Daphne is the best of our year group in understanding the political alliances in the Wizengamot, she was practically raised on it with her mother's milk, as the eldest Greengrass, although Astoria may be better, because she's almost as good as her sister, but no where near as submissive as Daphne, Tracey or I, so she would be able to resist dropping down on her knees every time she sees him, at least long enough for Master to understand what she is trying to teach him.”

Cho nodded, understanding what she was saying, she had a similar problem imagining not wanting to get her Master's cock deep inside whatever hole he desired when they were together. Setting aside the delightful pictures to enjoy later, she said, “I agree that there are several things that should be changed, and Master could get those changes made, but we need to talk to him about it, not try to manipulate him into doing things. He was manipulated enough all his life, and I'm not going to let it start again, just because it's something that we see needs to be done!” 

Seeing the looks of agreement on the other three, Cho shifted slightly in the water and grinned at Katie, and said, “So, Katie, you're saying that Master didn't plunder you the way you anticipated?”

Katie grumbled, but launched into the description of what happened in Harry's Dream Scape. 

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

The Headmistress's Office  
The Same Time

The office was quiet again, Dumbledore's portrait had gone back to sleep for the moment, and the Sorting Hat stirred on it's shelf. The last surviving remnant of Goodrich Gryffindor's personality grumbled quietly, annoyed at the meddling bastard. “He's worse than Salazar with his damned plotting!” the Hat mumbled to itself, “Granted, I doubt Mister Potter and his ladies will complain, especially when they see the results for themselves, but changing things on the level he was contemplating? It's insane!”

Reaching out through his connections to the school, the Hat focused his attention on the Room of Requirement, and paused as he became aware of the girls in the bathing area. Briefly cursing the lack of a body that would allow him to properly appreciate the naked beauties, he focused on their conversation, listening with interest to the girl's story about Potter pulling others into his dreams. 

“Damn! That was unexpected! Too bad Rowena isn't here, she would have a field day with the implications.... Hmmm... Row's not here, but Helena is, and I think she would be interested...”

Sending a message to the Ravenclaw ghost, Godric smiled to himself. 'Just because I'm bound to obey the Headmaster, and he doesn't want me telling anyone about his plan, doesn't mean that I can't add my own twist to things, does it? Dumbledore made the mistake they all made, just because I'm a hat now, doesn't mean that I've forgotten what it means to be a wizard with the ability to plan on my own!'

He received Helena's message back, and was amused to find that she was actually intrigued by something, for the first time in centuries, and, if he was able, would have chortled in delight at the monkey wrench that he threw into Dumbledore's plans!

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

 

Harry's Mind Scape

 

Harry smiled down at the girl cuddled in his arms, wondering if she was even aware that she had changed her clothing when he put his arms around her. When she first appeared, she was dressed in the standard hospital gown, but when he had accepted her so honestly, she practically apparated into his arms, and the gown disappeared, leaving her delightfully nude in his arms. 

She was clearly drained from the emotional outburst, and he reached down and picked her up, carrying her over to his favorite chair where he sat and rested her on his lap. She snuggled closer to him, still sniffling a little bit, but seeming to get herself back under control, so he let her take her time, the dragon was still sated from his time with the Chasers anyway.

Stroking her hair, he was intrigued by the glimpse of something around her throat, and, still moving gently, he ran his fingers through her blonde locks, and pushed them back over her shoulders. He felt himself hardening as he confirmed what he had glimpsed, she was already wearing a leather collar with a small lock keeping it in place around her throat. Lifting her chin, he saw a metal tag dangling from a loop on the collar, and could make out the words “Proud Slave of Master Harry James Potter” and grinned, amazed at how deeply she identified herself as his property, as well as how well she had kept that side of herself hidden until now.

He felt the dragon stirring within him, and knew that there was no way he was going to reject this offer, so freely given by a girl who he had fantasized about as Cho wanked him, fingering herself at the same time. Lowering her chin so he could look into her silvery-gray eyes, he stared deep into the orbs as he slipped one hand between her thighs, pleased that she spread her legs immediately for him. He ran his fingers through her tuft of hair, and found her wet already, before he even touched her pussy. Cupping her mound, he slid his index finger inside her, feeling her walls clench around him. Moving his finger, he said, “Who's pussy is this, slave?”

“Y – Yours, Master!” Luna gasped, spreading her legs wider to give him better access to her.

“Good answer slave, I'm pleased. In fact, I'm very pleased by this wonderful gift you've given me, and I promise to cherish it always, as long as you understand the rules, you belong to me, body and soul, and that means I control your orgasms as well, so unless I give you permission, you are not to climax. Do you understand?”

She nodded, but at his sharp look, said, “Yes, Master, your slave understands that she is not allowed to climax without your permission.”

“Very good, now, I want you to do something for me, you've obviously thought about this for a while, so I want you to describe your most intense fantasy, the one that makes you cum the hardest, and, as a way of showing how pleased I am with your gift, I'm going to do what I can to make it come true.”

He smirked at the blush that crossed her face, but she obediently opened her mouth and started to speak.

“It's in the Great Hall during the Leaving Feast, and Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw to the House Cup, so you stand up and announce that you had made a bet with me, identifying me as your personal slave, and because I lost the bet, I have to pay the price. 

“You and Professor Flitwick create a stage in front of the staff table, with a metal pole going from the stage to the ceiling of the hall. Out of nowhere, music starts playing, and you remove my outer robes, leaving me dressed in my uniform, but it was my uniform from 4 years ago, and is very tight on me, my skirt is extremely short, nearly showing my knickers. With a slap on my arse, I walk to the stage, my head held high because I'm serving my Master, and knowing that, while the others can look, they would never touch me without your permission. 

“I recognize the song that starts playing, it's one that you liked to make me dance to when it's just the Harem, and I smile at you, and you nod back with a look in your eyes that makes my juices start to flow, and start my dance to 'Walk This Way'. 

I really enjoy the reaction I get from the crowd, even a couple of the female professor's are watching me with lust in their eyes, and I wonder if you will notice and invite them to our rooms for the after feast celebration? 

“I know what you want me to do, and I tease the audience, slowly unbuttoning my blouse, swaying as I pull the tails out of my skirt. Turning to the staff table, I see that most of them have left, only a few of the younger female professors are there, and I notice that Professor Vector has her hand inside her skirt, and it's moving around. I lock eyes with her, and can see how much she wants me, and I smile, knowing she will never get any closer than she is now, not unless you want her to. 

“Still looking directly at her, I pull my blouse open, exposing my blue silk bra, my nipples poking out through the fabric, and my blue and bronze tie hanging between my breasts, and slide the blouse off my shoulders and onto the stage, leaving me in my skirt and bra and I can hear the cheers from the audience. Turning to the crowd in the hall, I see that a lot of the boys are stroking themselves, and some of the girls have pulled their skirts open so they can finger themselves watching me.

“I can tell the song is coming to an end, so I slide my skirt off my hips, leaving me in my knickers, bra and tie, as well as my calf high socks and shoes. I strut across the stage, finishing the song, and, as the opening notes of “You Shook Me All Night Long” start playing, I stop at the edge of the stage, turn and run toward the pole, doing a cartwheel just like you trained me to do, and jumped, grabbing the pole near the top, and wrap my legs around it, moaning as the metal rubs me through my knickers, and I feel myself getting even wetter!” 

“Locking my legs around the pole, I release the grip my hands have been holding, and I lean backward, my body arched like a bow as my hair falls toward the floor. I look back toward the staff table, and Professor Vector is furiously fingering herself, and I can see that she is completely clean shaven, and I briefly wonder if you would like me to shave? 

“I catch the Professor's eyes, and reach behind my back, releasing the catch on my bra and I slide it down my arms, keeping my chest covered, but I see a small line of drool coming from her open mouth. Dropping the bra, I expose myself to her hungry eyes, and smile again as her eyes glaze and she moans as she cums.

“My hands are almost touching the stage, so I stretch out, and when my palms are flat on the ground, I unlock my legs from the pole and go into a hand stand, before lowering my legs so that I can stand again, and I start dancing for the crowd again. I look for you in the audience, and I see you are sitting and watching, a slight smile on your face, the only sign you are affected is the tent in your trousers. There are several couples having sex on the tables, completely forgetting where they were, because they were so turned on. 

“I start swaying to the beat of the drums again, and slide my fingers under the edges of my knickers, tugging them down a little at a time, turning so my back is to the crowd, and I pull them down briefly, showing my arse, with your brand on my left cheek, before pulling the silk up again, and make sure it's rubbing against my pussy, so they can see how wet I am for you! 

“The song only has a few seconds left, so I stop teasing them and pull my knickers completely off, standing naked in front of them, letting them see the hair shaved into the form of a lightning bolt between my legs. I spread my legs, doing a split like you enjoy, and, then climb to my knees, my arms behind my back as my tie responds to the spell you placed on it, and it unties itself and slides down my arms, wrapping itself around my wrists many times before it ties itself into a knot, keeping me arms and hands secured. 

“Only a few of the most observant notice that the tie had been covering my collar, and it is now visible to everyone in the room. I shift position slightly, moving so that my knees are properly spread, and the movement causes the tag on the collar to catch the light, showing everyone the undisputed proof that you own me! 

The crowd goes berserk, cheering and applauding, but I only have eyes for you, as you stand up from your seat, and I wonder, is this the night that you take me in public, leaving no doubt at all that I belong to you? My eyes widen as I watch you strip out of your robe as you walk toward me, pulling your jumper over your head, and unbuckling your belt. My jaw drops, and my mouth waters in anticipation.”

Luna paused as she shifted in his lap, feeling the hardness of his cock pressing against her thighs, and looked up at him with excitement in her eyes, “Shall I continue the story later, Master? I can provide you relief if you want?”

Somehow he summoned the control to keep his voice calm and level as he shook his head, “No slave, that can wait, I'm enjoying hearing your story, so please continue.”

“Yes Master, as you command,” she said, before picking up her fantasy.

“As I kneel on the stage, watching you approach, you slide your belt out of your trousers, and I shiver in apprehension, worried that you are displeased and will be punishing me. The worry disappears as you leap onto the stage and turn your belt into a lead that you clip to my collar, and pull me forward, closer to your cock. 

“You have dropped your trousers, and your manhood is bulging against your boxers. You pull me closer, and I open my mouth, licking your shaft through the cloth, making it throb with excitement. I see the head starting to stick out through the opening, and, with a nod from you, I rub my face along the opening, letting more of you out into the air. 

“When your head is fully visible, I lick all around it, gathering the first fruits of your excitement, and letting it rest on my tongue, opening wide so you can see it as I swallow. The Hall has gone silent as they all watch you claim me, but I feel the jealousy from most of the girls, as they wish they were in my place, and some of the boys wish they were in your place as well. 

“After I swallow, you tug on the lead, and I take more of you in my mouth, using my tongue as I suck on the head, the thickness of your cock filling me, and I move forward slowly, until your head hits the back of my mouth, and I lock my lips around you, sucking as I pull back. I worship you like this for quite a while, I'm not sure of the time, until I hear you gasp my name, and I feel you pulse in my mouth. I pull back so your head is in my mouth, and I swallow everything that comes out of your cock, until I feel you soften slightly, and pull out. 

“When you step away, I'm surprised, because there was somebody else on stage with us, and as my eyes adjust, I see that it's Professor Vector. She is completely nude, and is placing her fingers at my mouth. I look to you, and you smile, saying, “Go ahead, slave, you have my permission, I've been bragging about how good you are, so don't disappoint me!”

“Since you gave me permission, I open my mouth, and suck the Professor's juices from her fingers, and realize she has a different taste from any of the girls in the Harem. She is laying on the stage, her legs spread in front of me, and you smack my arse to move me closer. I start to lower myself, but you release my arms, so I can use my hands to get into position, and I move my face between her thighs.

“I start licking her, and I can tell it had been a long time since she'd been with anyone, because she was extremely tight, and I had to spend time running my tongue through her folds so that her petals opened completely for me. Once she is ready, I slide into her as far as I can, and start rub her inner walls, making her juices flow even faster, and I swallow, knowing that you want me to give her my best.

“I've gotten so much experience in pleasuring other women ever since you collared me, I'm confident that I can please her to your satisfaction. My mind starts to drift, wondering how you had gotten her to agree to displaying herself like this, but that question is answered when you lean down, and whisper, “Does your newest sister slave taste sweet, my beauty?”

“I smirk in realization, and pull my face away, telling you that yes, she is wonderful, and you tell me that she will be making me feel just as nice when we are all back in the Chamber. I close my eyes in delight, knowing that you only take us into the Chamber when we are going to be playing bondage games, and I'm looking forward to having the Professor on her knees before me!

“I get back to work, and soon make her cum, glazing my face with her juices. I hear you command my newest sister to clean me up, and the next thing I know, she is in my face, running her tongue around my mouth, licking up her juices, and then she is kissing me. I know how much you enjoy watching us kissing each other, so I respond to her kissing, sliding my tongue into her mouth, letting her know that I am Senior to her, and will not automatically let her have control. 

“It is while I am claiming her mouth that I feel what I have been waiting so long for, and spread my legs even wider as you rub the head of your cock along my soaking pussy lips. I wriggle my bottom, letting you know that I am ready for you, and moan happily as you slide all the way inside me. It's so difficult not to give in to the pleasure you are giving me, but you hadn't given me permission to cum, so I just enjoy feeling you pumping in me. I'm determined to show my new sister how she is expected to behave, so I don't beg you for permission to cum, I just concern myself with your pleasure, the way a slave should!

“I move back against you as you pump inside me, and sigh in pleasure as you reach around and play with my breasts, teasing my nipples with your thumbs and making them even harder than they already were. I look up, and see my sister staring at me, and I'm tempted to tell her to slide under me and use her tongue, but I don't want to overstep my bounds, so I just let her see how much you are pleasuring me. 

“It was just as you release my breasts and grab onto my hips, slamming your cock all the way inside me and exploding that you tell me I can cum, and I release my hold on my pleasure, and I shriek out your name, letting the whole room hear me calling you my Master, as the climax that had been building since I stepped on that stage finally hit me!

“I black out for a few seconds, because the next thing I know, is you are still pumping inside me, but my sister slave is no longer in front of me, but I'm feeling a tongue circling my rear hole, poking inside and getting me wet. I started breathing heavier, knowing what was to come, and looking forward to you claiming me that way again. I love the feel of you taking my dirtiest hole, it makes me proud to know that I can take you there, and give you so much pleasure with my submission. 

“I raise my head and moan, and when I open my eyes, I gasp in shock, because you created a mirror in front of me, and I can see my sister fingering herself as she uses her tongue to get my arse ready for you, and the vision makes me shudder in pleasure, but I keep control, knowing that you hadn't told me I could continue to cum. 

“Eventually, you are satisfied with how she prepared me, as you tap her on the shoulder and whisper something in her ear. I can't hear what you tell her, but it's soon obvious as she slides under me, and I feel a tongue on my pussy. I lower myself, getting more of her mouth on me, and look up in the mirror, and see you smiling at me. I mouth the words 'I Love You Master!' and you nod, blowing me a kiss.

“I close my eyes, enjoying my sister's tongue on me, and I hear you speak. 'You've been a very good slave tonight, and I'm going to reward you. As soon as you feel my cock all the way inside your pretty little arse, you can cum again, and you won't need to wait for permission for the rest of the night!”

“I manage to stammer out my thanks, but you surprise me again, by saying, 'You've forgotten what day it is, haven't you, my wonderful slave? It's your birthday!' I blink in surprise, you had managed to make me totally forget that it was my birthday. Of course, every day has been my birthday since you gave me everything I ever needed by claiming me and putting your collar around my throat.

“You put your wand at my rear hole, and I feel the familiar feeling of being stretched out and relax, letting you put the head of your cock at my bottom. I ask if you want me to hold my self open, but you say no, and I just lower my head on my arms, giving you the best angle to take me. 

“As soon as I feel you slide all the way into me, the entire world fades away, and I'm floating on an ocean of pleasure, with each wave taking me higher and higher into euphoria, and I let myself go, knowing that you had me, and would never let me get lost in the sensations. I have no idea how long I floated, but eventually I heard your voice, soft, insistent, calling me home to you. I opened my eyes, and saw you smiling down at me, and you lean down and kiss me, telling me that you loved me, that I was a wonderful slave.

“The tears started rolling down my cheeks then, I had never been so happy.” 

Luna looked up and smiled happily at him, and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to restrain himself for much longer, so he concentrated and the room changed to resemble the Great Hall as she described it in her fantasy, and dressed her in costume.

Luna looked around the room, and down at her outfit, and grinned, especially when she saw an extremely surprised looking Septima Vector sitting at the staff table.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

The Room of Requirement

Poppy grinned at the Lovegood girl's imagination, and idly wished she could hear what Mister Potter said to her in the dream, because he obviously said exactly the right thing to soothe the girls' nervousness. She was glad that her impression of that young man's character was accurate, because he could have really made things difficult for Miss Parkinson, considering the nature of the Gryffindor/Slytherin relationship for the last several years.

Checking Miss Lovegood's core strength, she was surprised that it hadn't increased at all, even though she had obviously climaxed. Looking over at Algernon, he shook his head, showing that the curse hadn't dropped at all. She frowned briefly, before realizing exactly what Miss Lovegood had said, and, her fantasy, as arousing as it was, didn't actually result in Mister Potter climaxing. She swore to herself that when they got out of there, she was going to get drunk for a week, either that or ask to have the entire thing obliviated from her memory, she really didn't want to know that much about her favorite patient's sex life!

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Harry's Mind Scape

Septima was in Heaven, she didn't know when or how she had died, but there was no other explanation for how good she was feeling right now! It had been far too long since she had a man pounding between her thighs, and Harry was doing an outstanding job of hitting all her spots. She had really enjoyed playing her part in Luna's fantasy, and had to admit, the younger girl was amazingly talented with her tongue, but it was when the room around them changed to a replica of the Chamber of Secrets, and she found her wrists tied behind her back, and he ordered her to kneel in front of him that her excitement started to overwhelm her. And when Master Harry ordered Luna to slide between her legs and lick her as she sucked him? Bliss! 

She almost lost herself in the sensations of Luna's tongue wriggling inside her, but a sharp tug on her hair focused her attention on the stiff cock in her mouth very quickly, and she locked her lips around the head and teased the tip with her tongue, enjoying the slightly sweet taste he was giving off. 

Septima hadn't been lying to Charity when she said she had been planning to invite Harry and Cho into her bed, but she hadn't pictured anything like this! She didn't tell Charity this, but almost all of her most satisfying sexual encounters were when she was with another woman as well as a man, 

She wasn't all that submissive in her personal life, but, here and now, the idea of sucking his cock after he had been buried deep inside Luna's arse just moments before was just about the most exciting thing she could imagine, and couldn't wait to get him in her mouth. Opening her mouth, she looked up at him

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

The Room of Requirement

Poppy looked up in surprise to hear another voice moaning in pleasure, at the same time Miss Lovegood was deep in the dream state. Looking around the room, she saw that it was Professor Vector, or rather, former Professor Vector, since she and Charity had resigned from their teaching positions this morning. It's a good thing that they did, because, while she could understand their reasons, having spoken to both of them in the aftermath of the Diagon Alley attack, she didn't approve at all of Professor's having sex with their students, at least while they were still students. If they wanted to get together after the student graduated, then that was their business. 

She just hoped that the castle had enough available rooms for all of Mister Potter's women, especially those that had graduated already, because, based on Mister Potter's MMI, he is going to be spending most of his time shagging his multitude of women, and it would be best if they were away from the general population. She really didn't want to think about having to comfort a 1st year Gryffindor who was exposed to their activities in the common room!

Poppy grimaced at the image, and turned back to Miss Lovegood, who had, from her exclamations at any rate, experienced several extremely powerful orgasms already, apparently from describing her fantasy to Mister Potter, and was now having another one. She had to admit, it was a very enjoyable fantasy, and she was sure she would be revisiting it in great detail after this was all over, but she had work to do now. Checking Luna's MMI, she nodded, the girl's index had finally increased, making her think that the fantasy was over, and they were actively working on the cure now. 

Looking over at Algernon, he nodded when she caught his eye, the curse had decreased again, another three percent. At least something was going right this morning! Moving over to Septima's bed, she laughed in disbelief as a collar appeared around her throat. 'Algernon is going to be insufferable now that it looks like his pet theory is being proven.' Checking her former colleague's MMI, she wasn't surprised to see a 300 point increase, and she didn't even have to check, Croaker's laugh was enough to tell her that the curse had dropped again. 

Walking over to Harry's bed, she glanced at the runes drawn on his chest, and shook her head. The runes that were supposed to be controlling his magical core were blurring even more, until the outlines weren't recognizable as runes at all. In fact, if you looked at them from an angle, they seemed to forming another shape, the shape of a... “Shite! Algernon, did you see this?”

He looks up at her, annoyed, “Of course I saw the runes blurring, what do you think I've been working on for the last few hours?”

She shook her head, “No, not that! I just noticed, and the outlines, if you look at it from my angle, seems to forming itself into a different shape, the shape of a Dragon!”

She had never seen her husband go pale before, in fact, she didn't think anything ever disturbed or frightened him, but she was proven wrong at that moment. All the color from his normally ruddy cheeks disappeared in an instant, and he actually looked frightened for a brief instant before reaching for a chair and sitting down heavily. “Salazar's Syphilitic Penis! The Beast of Myrridan!” He swore, shaking his head. He sat there for a few moments, staring at the outline on the boy's torso, before looking up at her and said, “We need to find a way to get a message out, and get a copy of that ritual! I don't remember the details, because Prophecy wasn't my area, but we need to get the excess magic out of all of them as soon as humanly possible after they wake up, otherwise, it could literally mean the end of the world.”

Poppy staggered back into a chair by the bed, unable to believe what he told her. “My word! That poor boy, that poor, poor boy.”

“Yes, I know you are fond of Mister Potter, but you need to put that aside, because if we can't find a way to get all of these children's magic back to a reasonable level, the explosion of magical energy will be the last thing any of us see, for the instant we have to see it!”

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Harry's Mind Scape

The Dragon was rumbling in contentment in the back of his mind as Luna locked her lips around the head of his cock, taking the last of his cum into her mouth. Telling her to give Septima a taste, she turned to the panting brunette and kissed her. He grinned as Luna grabbed the older woman and tugged her hair, forcing her to open her mouth. He watched in fascination as his slave (and wasn't it strange how easily he thought of her that way?) opened her mouth and let his cum dribble into Septima's mouth, and then she rubbed the older woman's throat, making her swallow. When she finished Luna   
sat back on her heels and smiled happily up at him, before she started to fade away, Harry wanted to give a message to Poppy and the others, and also wanted to test the limits of his situation, and said, “Hold it Slave! I didn't tell you that you could go yet!”

He was slightly surprised that it worked, as Luna stopped fading and came back into sharp focus, looking at him in surprise and not a little bit of awe. Looking directly in her eyes, he sees that she is still deep in the mindset of a slave, and he calls to her gently, “Luna? Luna, love, come back to me, you are mine, always and forever, but I need you thinking clearly right now, come back to me, please?”

Luna's eyes cleared, and she grinned at him, “I'm here Harry, what did you need?” He grinned back, and concentrated, and the Dragon faded into view, with even more glowing gems appearing than the last time he had checked. 

“I want to be able to let them know what we've found out about the gems, and how many are still left to be healed.” After doing a quick count, he continued, “So far, twenty four of the hundred gems have been restored, so we're about a quarter of the way there. You can also tell them about pulling in uninvolved girls, but don't volunteer their names unless specifically asked, Angelina and Alicia deserve their privacy.” He chuckled, “Besides, I don't think Fred and George would appreciate being pestered by a bunch of Unspeakables about their girlfriend's sex lives.”

Septima snickered, “They'd probably try to prank them into oblivion, knowing those two.” 

“Probably, although it might be fun to see them use the same things they used on Umbridge, but that might be too cruel.” He responded with a grin of his own. 

Leaning down, he kissed Luna firmly and said, “You can go now, my lovely slave, and tell Cho that I am very pleased with everything she is doing for me, and will be happy to show my appreciation properly when we all wake up!”

Luna smiled at him, and faded away.

Feeling the dragon slumbering contentedly, he sat back in the chair and smiled at Septima, who was still kneeling before him. With a gesture, another chair appeared, and she took it gratefully, 

“Thanks,” she said, “these stone floors aren't that comfortable for kneeling. I prefer a good thick carpet, or, even better, a cushioning charm.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” Harry smiled, “But, while we have time to talk, I'm curious, why did you agree to help out? Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled that you did, but we never had much interaction over the years.”

She chuckled, “After the Diagon Alley attack, I made up my mind that I was going to invite you, and Cho, into my bed as soon as possible after you graduated. I didn't want to risk it while you were a student, but I definitely had fantasies about the two of you playing with me.” She smirked, “Granted, I didn't expect to run into Master Harry, but that just made things even more enjoyable, and I don't have any problems with taking the Concubine bond. It doesn't matter that you are still a student, thought, both Charity and I turned in our resignations before we arrived today. I was planning to head to the United States and look for work there, since I really didn't enjoy teaching all that much, but now I'm not sure what I'm going to do.” 

She shrugged, “Not something I have to think about right now, I've got more than enough saved to last for several months, and I can use the time to get my Mastery.”

Harry nodded, taking in what she was saying, but his mind went back to the other name she mentioned, “Charity? Professor Burbage is here as well?” At her nod, he grinned, “Damn! I'm sure Cho is thrilled about that, she has some really nasty fantasies about the two of you, and I can't wait to act them out!”

Septima raised at eyebrow, “Really? Interesting..... care to share?”

He chuckled, “Well, the surprising thing was, until we really started getting into talking about our fantasies, Cho didn't think she was all that attracted to other women. I think she was more than willing to be a 'pillow princess', at least at first, but, as we got more and more into the fantasy, she started seeing herself actually getting into it.”

“But, anyway, the one that comes to mind is one where I'm the Headmaster, and she's my Deputy, and we are going 'Performance Reviews' of all the female teachers. Most of them are fairly straightforward, but, with you and Charity, let's just say that it's not your teaching skills we are reviewing.”

Septima shifted in her chair as Harry started describing the fantasy, her breathing coming harder as his words painted the image in her mind, and her hand drifting to her soaking core. She fingered herself lightly as she listened, speeding up when he described her being tied to a conference table with Cho riding her face. As he got to the point where he put her legs over his shoulders and pushed into her arse, he used the same trick that he used on Penny and conjured a thin dildo. Hey eyes widened in shock as he nudged it inside her, until her head fell back against the chair as another orgasm hit her. 

He could feel the dragon stirring again, and stood up, only to curse as she faded away, a sated smile on her face. He growled in frustration, only to turn in surprise when he heard a voice behind him.

“Wotcher, Hot Stuff! Nice place you've got here.”

 

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

The Room of Requirement  
Same Time

Poppy and Croaker listened, fascinated, as Luna told them about the gems, as well as the other girls. She slipped off the bed as she finished and walked towards the bathroom, pausing as she got to the bed where Harry was laying. Tilting her head curiously, she reached out and put her hand over the runes marked on his chest. She stayed still, waiting calming for something, until visible tendrils of magic lifted from the ink, caressing her hand. When the tendrils withdrew, she smiled slightly, and turned back towards the two of them and said, “Don't worry, it's not what you think it is. Harry's dragon was just telling me it was curious about what was happening outside his mind, and was altering the runes to be able to sense his surroundings.”

Turning back, she left the two of them slack jawed as she walked into the bathroom, the door closing firmly behind her.

End Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise chapter from my muse! And Fun with Tonks!

Story TITLE: A Dream to Remember  
PART: 08 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, FF.Net, Ficwad, HPFFA, Archive of our Own  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Harry is hit by a curse at the Final Battle, his friends come up with a unique cure.   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT:   
SPOILERS: Canon to the end of Order of the Phoenix, but Dumbledore pulled his head out of his arse and spent the Summer and next year training Harry and his friends. The Final Battle took place at the end of 6th year.  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There is Ron, Molly and Percy bashing in this story, not a great deal, but some. Also, I'm going with a Good Dumbledore in this story.   
AUTHORS NOTES: The curse, or at least the idea of the curse, comes from Dragon Raptor's Harry Potter and the Curse's Cure, used by Permission  
IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: To Avoid the Under age Sex issue, Hogwarts students start the September 1st after their 14th Birthday.   
AUTHOR'S CONFESSION: The idea of the Black Family Motto being changed over the years is one that I've seen in a few different stories, but unfortunately I don't recall which ones at the moment. So thanks to whatever authors came up with the idea, I hope you don't mind me using it.

The Room Of Requirement  
Immediately after the Last Chapter

Croaker turned to Poppy and said, "You know what? I think after the two of us recover from the week long drunk when we get out of here, I'm going to retire. I'm getting to old for this shite!"

Poppy nodded, "Agreed. I still think we need to find a way to get that ritual, and after that I'll make sure we have a good supply of hangover cures so we can really enjoy the drinking." She looked over at Luna, who was wandering happily along the rows of beds, stopping to place a kiss on Miss Granger before going into the bathroom that was created when Cho needed it.... "Shite! I'm losing my damn mind!" 

Turning to Croaker, she said, "We've completely forgotten what this room is capable of, why don't you concentrate on the book that contains the ritual. If it can be located, the room should be able to get a copy of it to us."

The unspeakable swore under his breath, "Yes, I'm definitely retiring. I can't believe I missed that!"

Concentrating, he started muttering, and within a couple of minutes a large bookshelf appeared against one of the walls of the room. Poppy hurried over, and saw that it contained multiple books on rituals and, to her surprise, there were several on the different types of magical bonds. She had just reached for the closest book when there was a noise behind her, and she turned around to see that Tonks had completely changed her appearance. 

In the bed was a blow dried blonde with massive breasts, and she was singing about 'touching me, I want your body' before giving a guttural moan as her body arched in orgasm.

Harry's Mindscape

Harry grinned as he watched Tonks, who looked exactly like Samantha Fox from her video, danced, completely naked on the stage in front of him. She was singing "Touch Me!" and running her hands all over her body, smiling widely as she spread her legs and rubbed herself, reaching an orgasm just as she finished the song.

He stood up, vanishing his clothing as the stage turned into a bed under her. Tonks grinned happily at him, and said, "Damn, that was fun, I'd almost forgotten that song until you reminded me. Any other girls you want to see?"

Harry smirked, "Oh, quiet a few, but I'm not done with Samantha yet. You see, I wanked quite a few times over the years imagining those tits wrapped around my cock, and, now that I've got the opportunity I'm not going to pass it up."

Tonks giggled, "Well, she's certainly got the baps for it, that's for sure! So, climb on lover boy, give me a tittie shag all over these Page Three beauties!"

Harry concentrated, and bottle of baby oil appeared in his hand. Mentally warming it, he splashed a bit of the oil in the valley between Tonks' breasts, and straddled her. Tonks pressed her breasts together, and he slipped his cock between them, enjoying the warmth of her surrounding him.

"Go on, luv, shag me titties! You know you want to, and then I'll give you a pop-star knobber just like you always imagined! You know I still pop round the Sun offices sometimes, right? A few of the new batch of girls are just as randy as I am, in fact, I can introduce you to Geri and Jordan if you like? I'm sure they would love to get their lips around that massive todger of yours!"

Harry groaned as he pumped his cock between her tits, picturing the other girls she mentioned, and wondering if some of the girls took polyjuice with Tonks hair in it if he could have a Spice Girls orgy? Or, even better, a Bangles Bang? He felt the pressure building up in his balls as her words got to him, and he gasped out, "Close your eyes girl, I'm close!"

Tonks obediently shut her eyes, but opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue as Harry lifted up and started stroking his cock. He growled as he came, hitting her on her face and lips, before sliding the head of his cock into her mouth, letting her close her lips around him and swallowing the rest of his cum.

He pulled back, and created a wet cloth to clean 'Samantha's' face. When she opened her eyes again, she grinned. "I'm very glad I decided to accept Cho's invitation, you're already a hell of a lot more fun than most of the other guys I've been with. They seemed to think I'd be offended if they asked me to turn into somebody else when we shagged! Hell, that's half the fun of being a metamorph! Granted, if he'd asked me to turn into somebody he knew, that would annoy me, but turning into a fantasy girl like Samantha Fox, or somebody like that, I'm all for it!"

Harry laughed, "Well, then you should really enjoy yourself, because I've got a lot of fantasy girls who I'd love to get naked and sweaty with! But, I hope you've got lots of energy, because I'm really looking forward to having a lot more fun with Samantha!"

"I'm good, lover boy, I've got all the energy you need! And, looking at your monster there, I'd say you are ready for another round, so what'll it be? Mouth, fanny, or arse?"

The Room of Requirement  
Private Bath  
Same Time

Luna giggled when she walked through the door, still amused at the adults reaction to Harry's dragon. Seeing all the others lounging in the water, she ran forward and jumped, doing a perfect 'cannonball' into the middle of the pool. The water splashed Cho and the others, who glared at her when she surfaced.

"Really, Luna, was that necessary?" Cho said, trying to look stern, but her mouth was twitching at the corners. It was very difficult to be irritated with Luna, she was always the eternal innocent, even when saying the filthiest things.

Luna grinned unrepentantly, "Sorry Mistress, but Master just made me feel so wonderful I couldn't help myself! I was so worried that he wouldn't accept me, but he was so happy to see me, and made me fell so loved, even before he took control of me and gave me what I needed!"

Pansy and Penny both grinned as well, and Pansy said, "He certainly does have a knack for doing that, doesn't he? What did he have you do? Did he tie you to the bed when he took you, or something else?"

Luna's smile lit up the room, "Oh, it was wonderful, he had me telling him one of my favorite fantasies, where I did a strip tease in front of the entire school, and he took me right there in the Great Hall, and then he made the room change, and he made it come true! It was even better than I had imagined, especially when he brought Professor Vector into the fantasy too. She was still there when I faded out, so she should probably be coming in here soon."

Cho looked interested, "Professor Vector? I'm sure that Harry enjoyed that, he's had some nasty fantasies about her. Hell, so have I!" 

Luna grinned, "I'm sure, but, before I forget and start telling you what Master did with me, he wanted me to do this." Moving forward, she wrapped her arms around Cho and kissed her passionately, before pulling away and saying, "Master wanted me to tell you that he is very pleased with everything you've done, and is looking forward to showing you just how much he appreciates it when he wakes up!"

Cho just sat there grinning, a dazed look on her face for a few moments, until she could focus again, and she smiled at Luna. "Well, that was a very nice message, did he tell you anything else?"

"Yes, so far, 24 gems have been healed, so we are about a quarter of the way there. And Harry now knows that Fleur and Hermione are also joining us and he's really looking forward to welcoming them into the family. I don't know if Septima has told him about any of the others, but I don't think he will object, do you?"

Cho and the others laughed, "I didn't think so, either."

 

Before anybody could say anything, the door opened again, and a naked and smiling Septima Vector stumbled in and slipped into the water. Cho and the others smirked at the collar around her throat, and Penny giggled, "Croaker must be laughing his arse off at the way his theory is proven."

Luna shook her head, "Actually, he and Poppy were staring at each other and talking about being drunk for a week when they get out of here. I don't really know why, after all, they should know by now that strange things just seem to happen when Master is involved."

The others just grinned, and Luna started telling all of them how Harry had recreated her fantasy.

Harry's Mindscape

Tonks was having the time of her life! She hadn't been kidding when she told Harry that she enjoyed changing into a fantasy girl, because for some reason, her body reacted the way the person she was looking like would, instead of how her normal body reacted. It always made sex interesting to see how another woman experienced it.

Right now Harry had her holding onto the headboard with her ankles over his shoulders as he pounded her through the mattress, and she'd lost count of how many times she'd peaked. It was at least a dozen so far, and the way he was filling her pussy and playing with her tits it wouldn't be long before she blasted off again, and she couldn't wait!

She didn't even notice when the collar formed around her throat, she was so into what was happening that it just made her cum that much harder! She didn't mind playing the submissive, and if that's what it took to keep her getting shagged like this, she'd walk Diagon Alley naked on a leash!

She looked up at him, loving the passion in his green eyes, and cried "Oh that's it, lover boy! You're making this pop tart cum again! It's too bad the other girls aren't here right now, so they could suck your cum out of my pussy while you shag my arse! You're going to bugger my tight arse, aren't you? A lot of men have wanted to, but I never let them have it, not even for a better record deal. I saved my filthy hole for you to stretch out and fill with your monster cock!"

Tonks didn't know where the words were coming from, she had taken a few different men up her arse, not to mention Penny and a couple of other girls and their toys, but it seemed like Samantha hadn't been buggered before, and she was looking forward to experiencing it in this body.

Harry groaned as he buried himself in her pussy, and she felt him swell inside her as he painted her walls. It was just enough to send her over the edge again, and she dropped her legs down, and put her arms around him, holding him tight as they panted from the exertion. 

Ravenclaw Tower  
About the Same Time

Helena Ravenclaw, the ghost they called the 'Grey Lady' was standing in a hidden room at the top floor of the tower, talking to the four portraits that were hanging on the wall before her. She had been there for the past few hours, ever since Godric's message had reached her from the Sorting Hat.

She spoke, "So, we are all in agreement then? We will work with the wards to accomplish the ritual, just not as Dumbledore expects?"  
Salazar's portrait nodded firmly, "Indeed. There was far too much lost due to that misbegotten descendant of mine, too many families have been wiped out, too much magic has been lost, we would soon find ourselves little better than squibs if things aren't changed."

Her mother's portrait spoke up, "I've gone over the information Godric's hat provided, and really Godric, couldn't you have chosen a more dignified manner to select our students? And if we can grasp the magic of the ritual as it reaches it climax there is no reason why we can't direct the excess to where we want it to go."

Godric and Helga both nodded, and Helena bowed to them all before fading away. If any of the castle denizens had happened to see her, they would have been shocked at the mischievous grin the normally stoic ghost was wearing.

The Tonks' Residence  
Wiltshire District, London  
Earlier that Morning

Narcissa sighed in pleasure, the oils in the bath soothing away tension that she hadn't even been aware she was experiencing. Her mind was still whirling at the changes in her life since Andi and Ted had shown up this morning, and she knew it was going to take some time before she got used to the idea that she truly was free!

She had been surprised to realize that Andi and Ted's house was actually not that far away from Malfoy Manor, but it was in the muggle section of the district, and not hidden under the kind of wards that Lucius had insisted be installed. It would be a long while before she felt comfortable going back to that house, since it held so many unhappy memories, but at least she was able to get Betsy, her personal elf to retrieve her belongings and bring them here.

Noticing that the water had cooled while she was soaking, she stood up and used the shower to rinse off, before stepping out of the tub and letting Betsy dry her. Once she was dry, she put on the under clothes that Betsy had set out for her, and let the elf do her hair and makeup. She smiled slightly when the makeup was finished, being glad to look like she should after all the time in the Ministry holding cells. She was also glad to see that, with the death of Lucius, the curse of the Malfoy family had finally faded, and her hair was back to the dark black of her birth, and not the skunk stripe she had to cover since she was married.

Finishing getting dressed, she opened the door to her room, and smelled the aroma of fresh baked bread wafting up the stairs. She couldn't help it, her stomach rumbled and her mouth started watering as she hurried toward the smell, following it into the kitchen where she found Ted and Andi standing at the counter.

When Andi saw her, she laughed, "I told you, Ted! We wouldn't have to call her, the smell of your bread would be enough to bring her out of her room. Cissy always loved the smell of baking when we were younger, and I knew she couldn't resist."

Narcissa smiled, "Well, some things don't change. I used to drive the elves crazy when they were baking, especially when they were making bread. I don't know why I love the smell so much, but, I do."

Ted chuckled, "Well, have a seat, dinner will be ready in a few minutes, and then we can talk about what's been going on while you were enjoying the Ministry's hospitality."

Narcissa sat quietly and watched as Ted pulled the bread from the oven and sliced it into several thick sections, putting it on a plate along with a dish of butter, while Andi scooped out bowls of delicious smelling stew and set them on the table. After pouring each of them a frosty glass of milk, Ted joined her and Andi at the table and said "Don't stand to attention, just dig in!"

That was all the invitation she needed, and Narcissa quickly started eating. She managed to maintain her table manners of course, but there was no doubt that she was absolutely loving the meal.

After they had eaten and the table was cleared, Andi spoke. "Okay, now that we won't chew our arms off from hunger, it's time for some planning. First off Cissy, I want you to know, and Ted agrees, that you can stay with us for as long as you like, the room you are currently in was Nymphadora's, and she's got a place of her own now, and doesn't have any problem with you staying there. Although she would like a chance to get to know you as her aunt, now that we are members of the same family again."

Ted nodded, "While you were unavailable, we managed to get Andi assigned as the Regent of the Malfoy estate, since she was the only remaining member of your family that the Wizengamot would accept. We didn't make any changes, it was just to keep the vultures from swooping in and looting the place. Now that you are free, the control of the estate is turned back over to you completely."

Narcissa took a sip of her milk and nodded,"Thank you, I'll need to spend some time with you over the next couple of days, after I get to Gringotts, to see exactly what my situation is, although the Minister telling me that I was being compensated for my help in the trials is a relief, because I'm not exactly trained in anything that would get me gainful employment."

Andi said, "Well, it's not something you have to decide right away, but, I remember you were very interested in Arithmancy when we were in school, didn't you get an O in your NEWT in that subject?"

Narcissa smiled, remembering, "True, and now that Lucius and his demands are out of the picture, I can see about getting my Mastery in the subject. That would be fun!"

"Well, that's just one possibility, there are several others, including helping me with a request that Sirius made in his will. He wants me to bring the Black Family back to where it should be, before Phineas corrupted the meaning of our motto. "Always Pure" didn't originally mean Pure Blooded, that was what Phineas Nigellus changed it to, it was supposed to be Pure in Magic, and I want to get the family back to that place again."

Narcissa blinked in surprise, "Really? I had no idea that it had been changed. How did Sirius find that out?"

Andi shrugged, "He had a lot of time on his hands, being stuck in Grimmauld Place after he escaped, and he found it in some of the older family histories. He didn't specify which ones, though."

"Then yes, that's something I would love to help you with. It's time that the Blacks were respected again, and not just feared."

Andi grinned, "Excellent! Now, here's what I had in mind...."

Harry's Dreamscape

Harry was laying on his back, with Tonks, who had assumed her normal form laying against his side. The two of them were still panting from the force of their orgasm, and, when Harry glanced over at the dragon, he would swear the damn thing was smirking at him! He could see a couple of more healed gems, and hoped that his stamina and imagination would hold out long enough to completely purge the curse from his system.

As much as he wanted to dig up Draco and curse his bones, Harry had to admit that he wouldn't change the situation for anything! He smirked, as he had an idea for a way to get some revenge on Draco, even if the ferret would never realize it! Sitting up, he said, "Hey Tonks, I know you're enjoying being Samantha, and, we've got plenty of time after I'm cured to have lots of fun with her, but, there's somebody else I'd really like to see you look like while I bugger you, if you don't mind?"

Tonks turned her head and looked up at him curiously. "That depends, lover boy? Who do you want to split open with the Bone Who Lived?"

Harry snickered at the nickname, and Tonks grinned wickedly, and he said, "Well, I was just thinking about how I would love to dig Draco up and torment him for what he did to all of us, when it occurred to me, the memory of the proper pureblood wife Narcissa Malfoy taking my cock up her arse like a Knockturn Alley whore would be a wonderful revenge, don't you think?"

Tonks stared at him for a second, before she started to snicker, "Oh, that's evil, wonder boy! I like it!" Thinking, she said, "I don't imagine you'd take dear Auntie Narcissa in a bed, especially if you really want to get nasty with her. So how about you change this place to look like a bar in Knockturn? You can take her over the snooker table with everybody watching!"

Harry nodded, "I can do that, you go ahead and change your appearance, and figure out how slutty you want to have her dressed, I'll change the setting."

He concentrated, and the empty space turned into a replica of the Mos Eisley Cantina, because it was the nastiest bar setting he could think of, but, instead of the aliens and robots, he had the Weird Sisters up on stage and the tables were filled with all of his friends and ladies, although he wasn't exactly sure why the Ginny in his imagination was kneeling between Neville's legs and giving him a knobber. All of them were frozen in place. 

He looked over, and spotted Tonks, looking just like Narcissa sitting at the bar, but instead of her normal robes, she was dressed like the Twi'lek dancing girl, with a tattered cloth bikini and a collar around her throat with a chain holding her to Jabba the Hutt. Although he wondered just what it said about his imagination that Jabba looked suspiciously like Professor Slughorn? He smirked and changed his clothing to match what Han had worn before striding into the room confidently.

As soon as he stepped forward, the tableau came alive, and Twi'lek Narcissa moved to the center of the floor and started dancing to the music. He couldn't tell if it was Tonks' natural clumsiness, or her playing the role, but he dancing was very jerky and uncoordinated, and Jabba was getting angry and Harry could tell that he was about to have her killed for annoying him. Just as Jabba started to gesture, he stepped forward and said "Hold!" This got the entire room's attention on him, and he smirked cruelly toward the massive crime boss. "I can tell that the slave is a poor dancer, Jabba, but perhaps she has other talents that I can use?"

Jabba stared at him, considering, "What are you offering for her? I invested quiet a bit of time and money in acquiring her, and wouldn't consider just giving her away, after all!"

He nodded, "Of course, Jabba, I wouldn't expect you to, so I'm willing to give you 100 credits, and these two droids for her." He looked back as he gestured, and had to stop himself from laughing, seeing the horrified face of Draco on C-3PO and R2D2 bore a shocking resemblance to Professor Flitwick! Of course, R2 was a bit of a badass as a droid, so it wasn't a complete stretch.

Jabba wanted to haggle, and it ended up costing him 250 credits as well as the two droids to take possession of Narcissa. Harry smiled politely as he handed over the credits, and accepted the chain from Jabba. 

Tugging on the chain, he drug his new property into the center of the dance floor, while everyone was watching, and he reached up and pulled off the top of her outfit, leaving her breasts bare to the entire room. There was a rumble of applause, and several of the patrons wolf whistled while she stood there, blushing.

Walking around her, he reached out and fondled her tits, smirking as her nipples stiffened and she started breathing heavier. He paused to look in her eyes, and behind the fright, he clearly saw Tonks' amusement, and knew she had no problems with the scene, even if it was different than he'd described.

Grabbing the bottoms to her costume, he tore it off and held it above his head, to another wave of applause. Using his foot to spread Narcissa's legs, he put his free hand on her pussy and worked two fingers inside her, getting her juices flowing. Once she was wet enough, he wadded up her bottoms and rubbed them along her pussy, getting the cloth nice and wet. He could hear laughter and comments from the crowd as they enjoyed the unscheduled floor show. Folding the cloth so that the portion that held her juices was on top, he pinched Narcissa's nostrils closed making her open her mouth. Putting the wet cloth on her tongue, he released her nostrils and forced her mouth to close on the cloth. 

He laughed at the look of disgust on her face, and said, "Get used to the taste, slave, you will be servicing all my women when we get to my ship!"

Pulling her over to a table, where Cho and Penny happened to be sitting, watching with excitement. He stopped in front of the table, and fingered her again, before offering his wet fingers to both girls. The eagerly started sucking the juices off his fingers, until they were sharing his fingers between them, leading to a heated snog! The rest of the crowd was cheering and clapping, and he could hear Jabba laughing in the background.

Pulling his wet fingers away from the mouths, he moved behind Narcissa and pushed on her back, until she was pressed down on the table, with her tits directly in front of the girls. He gestured to the two of them, and they started playing with Narcissa's tits, slapping them and teasing her nipples while he opened his trousers and showed himself to the room.

He didn't want to hurt Tonks, even if she was enjoying what was going on, so he gathered up more of her juices and started stretching her out, making her squirm and try to move away. Cho and Penny had a firm grip on her, and wouldn't let her escape. Once he had her stretched out enough, he pressed the head against her ring and pushed forward, forcing a squeal out of Narcissa's mouth around the impromptu gag.

He reached around her and worked two of the fingers of his other hand into her pussy, rubbing her and brushing her clit, making her jerk as he worked himself deeper inside her arse. He concentrated briefly and a mirror appeared behind the table, so he could see the look of humiliation on the blonde's face. It was especially enjoying because the expression was warring with an expression of arousal as his fingers got her more and more turned on as he pumped into her.

The entire room was clapping and cheering, and he could hear the sounds of coins hitting the floor all around them from the audience. He wanted Tonks to cum, even if she was looking like Narcissa, so he released a small trickle of his magic from his fingers as he brushed her clit again, and she jerked off of the table as a powerful climax hit her. Harry held still while she shuddered through the pleasure, and, when she collapsed on the table, breathing heavily through her nose, he started pumping again, and she was soon moving back against him, building toward another orgasm. He held off as long as he could, but the heat and tightness of her arse was incredible, and just as she peaked again, he let loose with a roar and flooded her tight passage. Narcissa cried out and the force of her climax pushed the cloth out of her mouth and she started babbling incoherently, until she fell forward on the table, already asleep.

Harry let the room fade, and picked her up again, carrying her into the bath. Once he had her leaning against the walls of the shower, he let the water rinse her off, bringing Tonks back to alertness. When she was fully awake again, she grinned widely and turned to him, kissing him passionately. After she pulled away, she said, "Damn wonder boy! If I knew you had that kind of imagination I would have jumped you the night I helped you pack and leave your relatives! I'm going to love being part of your family!"

Harry laughed and hugged her, "Good, because I was looking forward to seeing if polyjuice would give another girl your abilities. Have you ever heard of a band called 'The Bangles'?

The Room of Requirement  
Immediately Afterward

Croaker chuckled as he ran his wand over Harry's sleeping body. Poppy looked over from where she was standing by Tonks' bed and said, "Another three percent? Because Miss Tonks had the same increase as all the others, except for Miss Bell of course."

Croaker nodded, "Yes, and hopefully they will finish in the bath soon enough so we can try and figure out why Miss Bell is different from all the others. But, how are you doing with the books of rituals, have you found any that look familiar?"

"There are a couple that seem familiar, but I have to look closer to see which one is the one that I remember."

He said, "Well, fortunately, we have several hours to make sure, because we won't be able to perform it until they all wake up and can consciously add their magic to the ritual."

Looking over at the door to the bath area, Croaker shook his head, "I'd love to talk to the Lovegood girl when we get out of here, she immediately recognized the Rune pattern on Mister Potter's torso and also knew exactly what I thought it was, and the Beast is practically lost knowledge. How did she know about it and what it meant?"

Poppy shrugged, "I have no idea, Algernon, but she always did seem to be able to see things that others missed, and with her father publishing the Quibbler, I'm sure they have gathered all kinds of esoteric knowledge over the years."

Croaker grimaced, "The Quibbler! Of course, I should have made the connection. Well, there goes that idea, the last time one of my agents tried to get any information from Xeno Lovegood about something he published, he ended up in the Janus Thickey Ward, and the poor bastard is still there, his mind couldn't handle whatever it was he found out."

Room of Requirement  
Private Bath  
Same Time

Cho cried out as Luna's tongue brought her to yet another orgasm as she lay on the tile floor. All of them had gotten out of the tub earlier, because it was getting fairly crowded, and the water was cooling off to the point it wasn't comfortable any longer.

Of course, that just meant that they had to conjure more towels and spread them out on the floor and continued their activities. Luna had been determined to show her appreciation to her Mistress for letting her join the family, and Cho certainly enjoyed the attention! Katie and Pansy had paired up, and Cho could tell, the way they moved together, that they had been together more than once, and she was looking forward to hearing the whole story when they got out of here.

Septima and Penny were enjoying themselves as well, although it was obvious that Septima was the more dominant as she started things off by putting Penny over her knee and spanking her vigorously, making Penny climax several times before she got on her knees between the Arithmancy Professors thighs. Well, former Professor anyway, but that wasn't important now, Penny seemed to still think of the woman as an authority figure and was eager to submit to her.

Eventually she said, "Luna? Luna pet, you need to stop, I need to rest!"

Luna looked up, slight disappointment on her face, until Cho smiled at her, "Don't worry love, you were doing a wonderful job pleasing me, but I think we need to get back in our beds in case Master calls us again. Don't you agree?"

The blonde looked up with a wide smile replacing the disappointment on her face, and she nodded, "Oh that would be wonderful! I've still got another fantasy to tell him about, and maybe this time Hermione will be with me, so she can finally get what she's been wanting for years!"

"I'm sure she will be giving herself to Master soon enough, and even if she isn't with you in the dream, she will be with you when we are all awake again, and you can act out your fantasy then." Cho said, as she stood and helped Luna to her feet.

Looking at the other women, they were on their feet as well, and, still completely naked, Cho led them back out into the room and their beds.

Harry's Mindscape  
A Little Later

Harry was relaxing in the tub after Tonks had faded away, still chuckling at the Star Wars scene. "I bet Cho never had any idea just what she had gotten into when she made me watch those movies over the summer! I bet she'd look great in the Princess Leia gold bikini, I wonder if I can buy one or have it made?"

"You can actually buy them several different places, Harry, Pad and I both like the movie and wouldn't mind wearing one for you."

Harry looked up and smiled as he saw Parvati standing there, naked except for gold chains draped over her breasts, and a ruby necklace. 

"Hey Parvati, I was wondering when you would join me. I've been looking forward to this ever since Cho explained what was going on."

Stepping out of the water, he dried himself with a thought, and then he was dressed in a version of his dress robes from the ball a few years before. "I'm actually fairly sated for the time being, and, while we have the time, there is something that I'd really like to do."

Parvati looked at him curiously, especially when her jewelry disappeared, and she found herself dressed the same way she was at the Yule Ball.

"You see, even though I wasn't completely to blame for the disaster that night, I still feel badly that you didn't enjoy yourself, so I'd like to give you the dances that I should have that night."

He gestured, and the floor turned to hard wood, and a waltz started playing. "So, Miss Patil, may I have this dance?"

With a wide smile, Parvati stepped into his arms, and they started to dance.

End Chapter Eight

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I have to admit I have no idea where the Star Wars Scene came from, but it was just too much fun not to include.

See you next time

Red


End file.
